INSTANTES HPYFDP
by Zafy
Summary: Serie de One Shot, sin orden ni relación entre ellos, en el universo de "Harry Potter y el Fabricante de pociones"
1. UNO: Dentición decidua

Hola...

Esta es una serie de One Shot que quedaron en el aire, escritos algunos incluso desde antes de terminar de colgar la historia, espero que lo disfruten, no son correlativos, y no todos son tras el sexto libro...

Aunque la calificación dice NC-17; este One Shot no lo es, sólo para evitar malos entendidos...

**Dentición decidua*******

_Octubre de 2009_

El llanto se hizo más agudo y Draco movió su cuello de izquierda a derecha, tratando de relajarse, mientras agitaba con rapidez la varita sobre el caldero y miraba de reojo el pequeño monitor que tenía levitando a un lado, donde podía ver la imagen de Harry, con un lloroso Kay en brazos, y moviéndose de un lado a otro, aunque aquello no estaba consiguiendo ningún resultado, pues el pequeño seguía llorando.

—Vamos —suspiró Draco agregando el último ingrediente a la poción, y viendo como la sustancia se iba poniendo más clara a cada instante, consultó el reloj de pared que tenía en frente y supo que aún le quedaban al menos unos quince minutos de cocción.

Golpeteó con los dedos sobre el escritorio, mirando nuevamente hacia el monitor, Harry seguía caminando de un lado al otro de la habitación, meciendo a Kay y susurrando cosas mientras el llanto del niño no cesaba.

—Aún le queda veinte minutos —informó tocando uno de los botones, para que Harry lo pudiera escuchar en la habitación del niño. Harry giró el rostro y Draco pudo ver mejor la carita roja de Kay, surcada de lágrimas y el cabello rubio pegado a la frente por el sudor.

—De acuerdo —asintió Harry levantando un poco más a Kay para que lo viera a la cara —Kay, ¿Has escuchado a papá Draco? En veinte minutos vendrá con la medicina.

—Poción —corrigió Draco automáticamente, Harry, sobre el llanto de Kay, que no había cesado en ningún momento, arqueó una ceja.

—Lo que sea —masculló Harry.

—Lo siento… —suspiró Draco, mirando un momento hacia la poción y luego hacia el reloj. Aún faltaba para que estuviera lista.

—Vamos, Kay… —gimoteó Harry, dando más vueltas a la habitación, se detuvo y miró directo hacia el monitor, aunque no podía ver a Draco. —No importa, no es tu culpa que…

—¿Kay llora? —preguntó una voz, Draco suspiró, agotado, cuando notó que Zoe y Sofía estaban en la puerta, ambas tomadas de la mano y luciendo sus pijamas azules, con sus largos cabellos negros despeinados y sus grises ojos somnolientos, mirando hacia Harry y Kay con curiosidad.

—Niñas —dijo Harry girando para encarar a sus pequeñas y tratando de controlar a Kay, que se agitaba de un lado a otro.

—¿Kay llora? —preguntó nuevamente Sofía.

—¿Por qué Kay llora? —preguntó Zoe, inclinando la cabeza y mirando hacia el niño, que, pese a que las miraba fijamente con sus ojos verdes, no dejaba de llorar.

—Papá Draco tendrá lista la medicina para Kay en…

—Poción —corrigió la voz de Draco desde el monitor y Harry negó con la cabeza.

—Lo que sea, papá Draco lo tendrá listo en un momento —explicó Harry meciendo a Kay, que había empezado a gritar con más fuerza.

—¿Por qué Kay necesita medicina?

—¿Poción? —preguntó Zoe, imitando a Draco, quien sonrió al otro lado de la pantalla, observando la escena.

—Pues…

—¿Por qué no intentas darle nuevamente el juguete congelado? Tal vez ahora sí esté con ánimos de tenerlo —interrumpió Draco, mirando hacia un lado de la cuna, dónde había quedado el pequeño juguete para morder, era de color verde, se lo había dado Hermione, y tenía pequeños pedacitos de hielo en el interior, lo que hacía que las encías de Kay se sintieran, de alguna manera, aliviadas. O al menos eso era lo que decían que hacía.

—Cierto —afirmó Harry, caminando hacia el otro extremo de la habitación y recuperando el juguete. Sofía y Zoe seguían de pie, observando con atención la escena.

Harry se inclinó un poco y sacó el juguete, levantándolo con una mano hasta ponerlo delante del cada vez más rojo rostro de Kay:

—Mira lo que tía Hermione nos ha dejado por aquí; ¡y éste sí te lo puedes meter a la boca! —le dijo con entusiasmo al pequeño, mientras lo acercaba más, instándolo a tomarlo. Kay dejó de llorar por un instante, fue perceptible el pequeño momento de silencio, mientras tomaba el juguete entre las dos regordetas manos y lo observaba con detenimiento.

Draco y Harry contuvieron el aliento durante un momento, hasta que Kay decidió que el sabor de aquel juguete no era agradable y lo hizo volar hacia el otro lado de la habitación, cayendo a los pies de Sofía y Zoe, que permanecían tomadas de la mano y muy juntas observando todo con curiosidad.

—No, Kay, no —reprochó Sofía mientras se agachaba a recoger el juguete, arrugando su pequeña nariz cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba mojado.

—Papá no quiere que botemos cosas. No, no botar cosas —continuó Zoe, tomando el juguete que su hermana le pasaba y caminando hasta la mecedora, dejando por fin el juguete sobre ella.

—¿A Kay le duele la panza? —preguntó entonces Zoe, acercándose para alcanzar a Harry, que daba vueltas nuevamente, ya que Kay había vuelto con más energía a berrear.

—No, princesa, no le duele la panza —respondió Harry tratando de no perder de vista a sus hijas mientras paseaba a Kay de un lado al otro, aunque sabía que era inútil —; le están saliendo los dientes, pronto tendrá tantos dientes como tú y tu hermana y podrá comer muchas cosas… pero ahora le duele un poco y por eso llora.

—Papá Draco sabe curar dolor de panza —comentó Zoe, siguiendo con la mirada a Kay y luciendo aún confundida.

—Sí, papá Draco nos cura, que cure a Kay —decidió Sofía levantando una mano y con una sonrisa triunfante.

—Y eso intento, cariño —intervino desde el monitor Draco, mirando de reojo la poción y el reloj, ya le faltaba sólo unos cuantos minutos.

—¿Por qué papá Draco no aquí? —preguntó Zoe mirando hacia el monitor.

—Porque está preparando la medicina…

—¡Poción, Potter!

—Lo que sea, lo está preparando ahora mismo, porque el frasco que teníamos listo se cayó hace unas horas cuando…

—¡No Harry, no les digas que…!

—… ustedes estaban jugando con Jules a los fantasmas misteriosos —concluyó Harry, escuchó claramente el sonido de un golpe en la mesa del otro lado del monitor y luego miró hacia sus niñas, que se habían quedado quietas, mirándolo con los ojos muy abiertos y… ¡Oh, Demonios! Esa expresión de…

—… fueron ellas las que lo botaron al piso —terminó de hablar Draco en un susurro, sabía que ya era demasiado tarde.

Empezó Zoe, apenas botando unas lágrimas y arrugando la frente.

—A Kay le duele panza porque jugamos con Jules…

Y luego Sofía hizo aquel mohín con los labios:

—Y se cayó su medicina…

—Y… —y Zoe no pudo continuar, ambas empezaron a llorar sonoramente mientras corrían a abrazarse a las piernas de Harry, que se quedó congelado en el medio de la habitación, con Kay agitándose de un lado a otro sobre sus brazos y sus dos hijas aferradas a sus piernas y mojando sus pantalones con las lágrimas mientras también gimoteaban algo acerca de que no habían querido hacer llorar a Kay.

—¡Oh, vamos! —se quejó Harry, no creyendo que en verdad le estuviera pasando aquello.

—Te dije que te detuvieras, Potter —se medio burló en ese momento Draco, entrando al fin por la puerta con el frasco de poción para Kay en una mano y el monitor en la otra.

—Vamos, toma a Kay y yo me encargo de las niñas —aceptó Harry extendiendo a Kay hacia Draco, las niñas miraron a Draco y parecían dispuestas a saltar sobre él también, pero Harry las detuvo, sosteniéndolas por el hombro, mientras ellas seguían llorando y observando a Draco llevar a Kay a la cuna y aplicarle la poción en las encías.

—Ya está, niñas, papá Draco tiene la poción y Kay dejará de llorar —trató de consolar Harry mientras levantaba a cada niña con un brazo y ellas recostaban sus cabezas sobre los hombros de Harry.

—¿Ya no le dolerá? —preguntó una, ahogando su voz contra el cuello de Harry.

—No, cariño, ya no —respondió Draco, mientras trataba de aplicar la poción a un muy enojado y aún lloroso Kay.

—Niñas… vamos, ya es tarde, no deberían estar despiertas —continuó Harry, mientras suspiraba al dejar de escuchar los llantos del más pequeño de sus hijos.

Draco, que ya estaba calmando a Kay, lo observó en silencio, siempre le gustaba lo fuerte que Harry era, como para poder cargar a ambas niñas sin parecer que fuera demasiado esfuerzo. Sus hijas seguían hipando, pero cada vez más suavemente, clara señal de que pronto caerían dormidas.

Harry le sonrió de medio lado, balanceándose un poco, mientras las niñas por fin se iban durmiendo.

—Ya casi están dormidas.

—Lo sé —Draco asintió, tomó a Kay en brazos y se acercó a él, el niño lucía un poco más relajado.

—Debemos tener más de esa poción a mano.

—Le di un poco esta mañana a Gael… Mauro aún sigue fastidiado, pensé que en la noche podría hacer más, no que las niñas… —susurraba Draco, pero fue interrumpido por un beso de Harry en los labios.

—Te apuesto lo que quieras a que aquella noche en que me besaste, en tu habitación de Slytherin, luego de las vacaciones de navidad, no imaginaste que acabaríamos así—comentó cuando se apartó de él.

—¿Con tres niños con excelentes pulmones?

Harry soltó una carcajada, aunque la acalló rápidamente, sintiendo a sus hijas removerse un poco.

—Me refería a felices —corrigió Harry.

—Siempre tuve un buen presentimiento acerca de ti —respondió Draco, apartando con cariño un par de rubios mechones del rostro de Kay, que ya empezaba a dormirse también.

—Mentiroso —rebatió Harry, Draco bufó burlonamente —. Iré a dejarlas en su habitación.

—De acuerdo, lo cargaré un rato más, hasta que esté completamente dormido.

—Yo regreso en cuanto Sofía y Zoe estén en sus camas.

—No, no te preocupes, ya debes estar cansado por haber estado cargando a Kay tanto rato… yo te alcanzo en la habitación.

Harry asintió y salió caminando lentamente de la habitación, cargando a ambas niñas en brazos.

Cuando Draco lo alcanzó en su habitación había pasado ya cerca de media hora, lucía cansado, al igual que él.

—Despertó hace un rato, pero ya se volvió a dormir —susurró Draco, metiéndose en la cama y pegándose al cuerpo de Harry.

—Oh… Es tarde, supongo que mañana dormirán hasta tarde —suspiró Harry, envolviendo a Draco entre sus brazos y mirando hacia el reloj de la mesa de noche, era más de la una de la mañana.

—¡Oh, que iluso eres, Potter! —río Draco, levantando la cabeza para darle un beso en los labios a Harry y luego recostarse nuevamente sobre su pecho —, descansa, nos faltará energía mañana.

—Cierto —contestó Harry, sabía que sus hijos, no importaba que tan tarde se acostaran la noche anterior, siempre estaban de pie a las seis de la mañana, muchas veces se preguntaba si lo madrugador lo habrían sacado de Draco.

—Y otra cosa —dijo de pronto Draco, levantando el rostro y mirando hacia Harry, aún en la oscuridad podía ver perfectamente sus rasgos, su mirada cansada y su sonrisa —, tienes razón, hace años, luego de las vacaciones de navidad, cuando te besé en mi habitación, no me imaginé terminar así contigo.

—Lo sé, yo tampoco.

—Pero que bueno que fue así, ¿cierto?

—Cierto —afirmó Harry con una sonrisa, inclinándose para besarlo nuevamente, sus labios reconociéndose y saboreándose, sus lenguas persiguiéndose, Harry siempre se asombraba de la manera como el besar a Draco lo hacía sentir, tan maravillado, como si fuera la primera vez que lo besaba y a la vez extasiado, como si se tratara de un viajero sediento luego de haber encontrado una gran fuente de agua.

Se apartaron lentamente, y se miraron con cariño una vez más, antes de dejarse caer completamente en la cama y abrazarse, sabían que al día siguiente tendrían muchas cosas que hacer, sobre todo con los tres niños, que Kay lloraría de nuevo por los dientes que le estaban saliendo y que las gemelas probablemente romperían algo también, pero esa era su vida, la que habían elegido y la que los hacía ir cada noche, aunque agotados, con una sonrisa en el rostro a la cama.

*La dentición decidua, conocida también como dentición de leche, dentición infantil o dentición primaria, es el primer juego de dientes.

W W W . wikipedia . org/wiki/Dentici%C3%B3n_decidua

* * *

¿Qué les pareció? ¿Muy empalagoso? Bueno... espero que se animen a dejarme sus comentarios...

Pronto subiré otro más...

Mientras que tengan lindo día...

Zafy


	2. DOS: A CASA

Hola a todos…

Primero que nada, muchas gracias por sus comentarios en el one shot anterior; aunque mi idea original era colgar uno cada semana, lamentablemente mi PC ha decidido morir y apenas he conseguido rescatar estos archivos, está ahora en el técnico (mi pc) y no estoy segura de poder colgar algo el lunes siguiente, pero haré el intento.

Y bueno, sin más que decir, continúo con los one shot, prometiendo que cuando mi Pc decida que ya es suficiente de castigarme y funcione nuevamente, pueda responder a sus lindos comentarios…

* * *

**Edito al 23-05-10:**

**Por fin puedo entrar a , me había dejado colgar el documento más no publicarlo, asi que llega muy tarde esta segunda parte, pero espero que les guste... **

* * *

**A casa**

_5 de junio del 2009 _

Draco se miró en el espejo, acomodando su cabello -demasiado largo- según le pareció, y la túnica nueva que Harry le había traído la tarde anterior. El espejo le devolvía la imagen de un hombre delgado, algo pálido, pero saludable al fin y al cabo, y eso era, tal como todos se empeñaban en repetir, lo importante.

Debería ser un karma divino que el día en el que al fin le permitieran llevar a Kay a casa fuera el día de su cumpleaños, nunca hubiera deseado algo más en la vida que eso. Aunque él hubiera podido irse ya unos días antes, no lo había hecho porque no se imaginaba regresando a casa sin su pequeño. Y no que no extrañara a sus hijas y la vida del hogar, pero dejar a Kay, que lo había salvado y acompañado durante casi ocho meses en el interior, solo en la clínica, tan siquiera por unas horas, le parecía una gran deslealtad. Tampoco se había desatendido de sus hijas, las que por ahora estaban al cuidado de Andrómeda y Winky y que pasaban las tardes, luego de volver de la escuela, en la habitación de la clínica, por supuesto que, al ser él el dueño, contaba con algunos beneficios, como el casi haber creado un mini departamento en ese sitio.

Decidió que al fin y al cabo sí lucía bien y se dedicó a mirar alrededor, en una esquina había una pequeña mesa con cuatro sillas igual de pequeñas, sobre ellas aún habían unas cuantas crayolas y cartulinas, al lado de eso había un diminuto estante, con unos cuantos cuentos y un par de juguetes plásticos, tendría que recordar recoger todo eso luego, tal vez mandaría a Winky al día siguiente.

Abrió uno de los armarios, la ropa que hasta esa mañana estaba allí, la mayoría perteneciente a Harry, había sido llevada a casa también, al parecer ya todo estaba en orden, sólo faltaba…

—Mira a quién tenemos aquí —anunció Harry empujando la puerta en ese momento, Draco se giró rápidamente para verlo entrar con un pequeño bulto entre brazos.

—Allí están —Draco avanzó rápidamente hasta Harry y le dio un beso en la frente antes de tomar al niño entre sus brazos, no que no confiara en Harry y sus cuidados, pero después de haber estado tanto tiempo pendiente de su bebé, se le hacía extraño estar alejado de él durante tanto tiempo.

—Sí… todo salió bien, ya le dieron el alta oficialmente —explicó Harry mirando por un momento hacia el niño y Draco, y luego recorriendo con la mirada la habitación. Se refería a que el medimago, en este caso, Zetie, le había hecho el último chequeo a Kay y había firmado los papeles de alta. Draco no los había acompañado porque Harry había insistido en que se quedara en la habitación, descansando y preparándose para poder partir rápidamente.

—No esperaba menos —sonrió Draco hacia el pequeño, ahora despierto y mirando alrededor con curiosidad, a ambos les admiraba la atención que parecía poner siempre a su entorno.

—Falta cambiar el pañal —comentó Harry haciendo una pequeña mueca y alejándose unos cuantos pasos.

—¡Oh, pues! —exclamó Draco arrugando un poco la nariz y levantando un poco más al niño, para tener su sonrojado rostro más cerca, sus ojos, de un color verde claro, que no dudaba pronto tomarían el mismo color que los de Harry, parecían mirarlo con algo de diversión —. Veo que no has estado tan tranquilito, después de todo.

—Aparentemente —intervino Harry.

—Tú siempre has dicho que estoy muy débil y debo descansar y todas esas cosas… —comentó con una sonrisa inocente hacia Harry, que soltó una carcajada mientras tomaba al niño nuevamente entre los brazos y lo llevaba a la cama para hacerle el cambio de pañal.

—No te aproveches, que según tú, ya no estás para nada débil.

—Creo que ya he demostrado que no estoy para _nada_ débil —contestó Draco, en voz baja, Harry soltó una risita y negó con la cabeza, recordando la noche anterior.

—Si nos basamos en lo de anoche…. Ya no tendrás excusas.

—Bueno, entonces porque es mi cumpleaños —argumentó Draco.

No hubo una réplica inmediata, sólo silencio, mientras Harry retiraba el pañal sucio y Draco lo ayudaba tomándolo y arrojándolo al tacho de basura. Se extrañó de la falta de respuesta de Harry.

—¿Tu cumpleaños? —cuestionó por fin Harry, levantando la mirada hacia Draco por un instante, antes de continuar con la crema para evitar escaldaduras.

—Sí, mi cumpleaños —respondió Draco alcanzándole los pantaloncitos que le pondrían al niño.

El silencio se hizo entre ellos nuevamente, mientras Harry iba vistiendo al niño y éste haciendo algunos sonidos de, según creían ellos, conformidad.

—¿Hoy es cinco? —preguntó Harry, levantando al pequeño y poniéndolo en brazos de Draco nuevamente.

Draco arqueó una ceja, y estudió la expresión de Harry, lucía francamente confundido.

—Sí —asintió Draco —¿no lo viste cuando firmaste el alta o algo así?

—Probablemente —Harry negó con la cabeza y levantó de la cama la pequeña maleta con las cosas de Kay y miró nuevamente hacia Draco —. Lo lamento, debo haberlo visto pero no… no me di cuenta que era _ese _cinco de junio.

Draco frunció el ceño y luego negó con la cabeza, abrazando un poco más a Kay, que parecía dispuesto a tomar otra de esas enormes siestas que acostumbraba tomar a esa hora de la tarde.

—No importa. Vamos, tenemos que ir a casa, muero de ganas de ver a las niñas y empezar a actuar un poco como antes —dijo, sonriendo nuevamente y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta, listo para partir. La mano de Harry sobre su brazo lo detuvo.

—Draco —Harry se pegó a su espalda y apoyó la cabeza sobre el hombro de su esposo —, real, pero realmente, lo lamento. Con todo lo que ha pasado y Hermione y el juicio y su embarazo y luego Gael y…

—Vamos —interrumpió Draco, girándose para encarar a Harry y hablando ya en voz más baja, pues Kay estaba ya casi completamente dormido —, tú mismo lo has dicho, han pasado demasiadas cosas… no es para tanto, ¿sabes? Más de una vez he olvidado mi cumpleaños, una vez incluso ni lo celebré porque lo recordé tres días después.

—Lo sé —Harry suspiró y pegó su frente a la de Draco —, pero no es justo y comprendería si estuvieras enfadado por… —fue interrumpido por un beso de Draco.

—No lo estoy —negó Draco —, y tengo mi cumpleaños feliz —explicó: —Estás aquí, las niñas en casa y Kay a salvo, en un momento los cinco estaremos juntos, como la familia que somos, ¿ves? ya tengo mi cumpleaños feliz.

Harry asintió y se mordió los labios por un momento, antes de suspirar profundamente y tomarlo de la mano.

—A casa entonces.

—¿Escuchaste Kay? —susurró Draco, para no despertar al niño —, al fin vamos a casa.

La clínica estaba a media hora de camino en auto de la casa de Harry y Draco, como Kay aún era demasiado pequeño no quisieron transportarlo por red flú o por aparición, además querían aprovechar para que Draco viera un poco el mundo exterior, pues, pese a ya estar completamente recuperado, no había abandonado la clínica en todo ese tiempo.

Draco iba en el asiento de atrás, junto a Kay, mientras Harry conducía bastante lento, verificando a cada instante, por el espejo retrovisor, que sus pasajeros se encontraran bien.

El día estaba algo gris, aunque aparentemente no llovería, lo cual era un gran alivio. Draco estaba entretenido, apreciando las calles y las personas avanzar por las avenidas, mientras miraba cada cierto tiempo a Kay durmiendo apaciblemente.

—Creo que él es más calmado que Sofía y Zoe —comentó Harry, girando en una esquina y deteniéndose un momento ante el semáforo en rojo.

—Definitivamente —contestó Draco —, por lo pronto llora menos. ¿Recuerdas las madrugadas con ellas los primeros meses?

—¡Por supuesto! —exclamó Harry, desde que Kay había abandonado la incubadora, unas semanas atrás, ellos se habían hecho total cargo del niño, comprobando que era mucho más tranquilo de lo que habían sido las niñas —, no que me esté quejando… pero será bueno que no lloré tanto.

—Creo que en el caso de las niñas, como eran las dos juntas, si una lloraba, la otra también.

—Pues sí, ahora será mucho más fácil, parece más sencillo de cuidar.

Draco asintió y continuó mirando por la ventanilla, mientras se desviaban por una de las autopistas, ya bastante cerca de casa.

Por un momento se sintió extraño, llevaba demasiado tiempo ausente de casa, y era raro volver, sobre todo después de lo que había pasado.

—Te ayudaré con Kay —informó Harry una vez entraron al garaje de la gran casa, por fuera lucía casi como la última vez que la había visto, aunque el jardín estaba mucho más grande que antes.

—Claro —Draco asintió y le pasó a Kay antes de bajar y cerrar la puerta del coche.

—¿Listo?

—¿No te parece raro? —preguntó Draco mirando hacia la puerta que conectaba el garaje con la casa.

—¿Raro?

—El silencio. No se escucha nada.

—Las niñas deben estar durmiendo la siesta, ya casi es hora, después de todo —explicó Harry, indicándole con la cabeza a Draco que abriera la puerta para que pudieran entrar de una vez.

Draco frunció el ceño ligeramente, esperaba que sus niñas estuvieran despiertas cuando llegaran al fin con Kay a casa.

En cuanto empujó la puerta y puso un pie en el pasillo supo que algo raro pasaba, tanta tranquilidad era demasiado extraña.

—Andrómeda debe estar en el salón —comentó Harry mientras avanzaba con él por el pasillo.

—Ah… —Draco empujó la puerta del salón y entonces se encontró con algunos más que Andrómeda.

En el interior estaban todos, de pie, esperándolos, en cuanto se asomó por la puerta gritaron un muy fuerte "¡Feliz Cumpleaños!", lo que provocó que Kay se moviera algo incómodo en los brazos de Harry mientras las gemelas corrían entre los adultos para llegar hasta su papá.

Draco se quedó mirando todo asombrado, mientras sus hijas se abrazaban a sus piernas y los demás aplaudían, no habían hecho una gran decoración, apenas un pequeño cartel que decía "Bienvenidos a casa", que flotaba al fondo, cerca de una mesa larga con algunos bocaditos, bebidas y un gran pastel.

—¿Verdaderamente creíste que no me acordaría? —le preguntó Harry al oído mientras Draco recorría con la mirada a sus amigos.

—¡Tú! —exclamó, luego soltó una carcajada y negó con la cabeza —, en verdad no entiendo cómo es que me lo creí.

—Estuve a punto de delatarme cuando dijiste que no te importaba demasiado, me hiciste sentir muy culpable —explicó Harry.

—¡Oh! Debo estar perdiendo la maña para hacerte confesar entonces —suspiró dramáticamente Draco.

—Nah, sólo estabas cansado.

—Cierto —aceptó Draco, dándole un beso en la mejilla a Harry —, así que ya te puedes ir preparando para ser descubierto si vuelves a planear este tipo de cosas. Y gracias —agregó, dándole un beso en los labios y apretando su brazo con cariño.

Aunque todos ellos ya lo habían visto antes, durante su recuperación en la clínica y luego del nacimiento de Kay, fue agradable el poder verlos allí, en casa, abrazarlos y besarlos, escuchar sus palabras de felicitaciones y de ánimos.

—Nos alegra mucho que al fin estén en casa —le dijo Hermione, apretándole el brazo con cariño, ella, que ahora tenía unos cuantos meses de embarazo, ya usaba las túnicas sueltas que revelaban su muy pequeña barriga.

—A mí también —contestó Draco. Ella y él habían mantenido charlas bastante largas y reveladoras durante algunas noches, luego de que él se sintiera con suficiente energía para ello. Sabía que ella se había encargado de llevar las acusaciones contra los vengadores, quienes fueron condenados antes de que él despertará y que además, lo que él le había contado luego había servido de mucho para el argumento de la creación del Área de Quejas y Reclamos.

—¿Cómo van las cosas?

—Avanzando —comentó ella, no muy contenta al recordar que aún no conseguían que nadie se acercara a su oficina para hacer los reclamos —. Nos mudaremos al callejón Diagon en sólo tres días.

—Estoy seguro de que eso sí funcionará —le animó Draco, a lo que la chica sonrió.

Luego de abrazar a su tía Andrómeda y a Teddy, y saludar a los Weasley y a sus amigos, Draco, con Sofía y Zoe sujetas de cada mano y Jules siguiéndolos por instancia de las dos niñas, se acercó hasta el enorme sofá donde un muy embarazado Gael estaba sentado.

—¿No se supone que deberían estar en casa descansando o algo así? —preguntó Draco algo divertido mientras se acomodaba a su lado y miraba por un instante a Harry, que estaba sonriendo y mirando con orgullo a Kay, mientras la señora Weasley Fleur lo rodeaban.

—¿Y perderme esto?, jamás —dijo, sonriendo alegremente. Draco sabía que Gael estaba ya en la última semana de embarazo, cuando había despertado del coma, unos meses atrás, no sólo se había encontrado con su propio embarazo, sino con el de Gael también.

—-Mientas no se te ocurra alumbrar en este sofá —le dijo algo divertido mientras Sofía y Zoe se soltaban de él.

—¡Pronto tendremos otro Kay! —exclamó Sofía, señalando hacia la barriga de Gael.

—No, pequeña, será Mauro —corrigió Gael sonriente.

Zoe frunció el ceño y negó con la cabeza.

—Ella es Sofía, no pequeña —aclaró.

—Cierto, cierto —afirmó Draco — ¿Cuándo aprenderás, Gael?

—Jo, jo —se buró Gael, mientras los niños corrían, llamados por Andrómeda, hacia la mesa de dulces.

—En serio, no quiero que te canses ni nada —dijo más seriamente Draco.

—Por supuesto que no —respondió Gael —, además tengo mi propio medimago —agregó, mirando hacia Mikel, que estaba en ese momento con Lucka y Ethan.

—Es curioso como todos nos pusimos de acuerdo para tener niños en esta época —le comentó Draco a Gael mientras Mikel les sonreía por un instante. A su lado, con una barriga más pequeña, estaba Ethan.

—Creo que todo se trató de un complot cósmico o algo así —concordó Gael, recordando que en realidad había empezado a tomar la poción de fertilidad, al igual que Ethan, antes del ataque de los vengadores y que ambos habían pensado que era buena idea mantenerlo en privado de sus amigos hasta que tuvieran un resultado positivo. Lo de Hermione, que estaba al otro lado del salón, ahora junto a Andrómeda y los niños, había sido una verdadera e inesperada sorpresa.

—¿Listo para el pastel? —preguntó Harry apareciendo de pronto. A su lado flotaba un pequeño moisés, donde Kay permanecía dormido y ajeno al alboroto.

—Por supuesto —asintió Draco, dándole una palmada en el brazo a Gael, antes de ponerse en pie.

Al igual que cuando Sofía y Zoe habían nacido, habían acomodado la pequeña cuna de Kay en su dormitorio, lo cual había ocasionado una pequeña queja de parte de sus hijas mayores. La primera muestra de recelo porque el niño nuevo sí durmiera con ellos y ellas no. Luego de tratar, inútilmente de convencerlas, habían accedido a dejarlas dormir en su cama, con ellos; cuando al fin ambas estuvieron profundamente dormidas, las transportaron de vuelta a su habitación, rogando para que no se despertaran en medio de la noche y se pusieran a llorar.

La salida de la clínica, la pequeña fiesta y luego la faena de cuidar a sus hijas había dado como resultado que para el momento en que su cabeza tocara la almohada, se quedara profundamente dormido.

Sin embargo, en medio de la madrugada, se había girado un poco, buscando el calor del cuerpo de Harry, quien dormía en su cama de la clínica casi desde que Kay había nacido, y se había encontrado solo. Se sentó algo asustado, acostumbrando sus ojos a la oscuridad, hasta que lo pudo ver, sentado frente a la cuna de Kay, mirando al niño con atención y dándole la espalda.

En completo silencio se puso en pie y camino hasta colocarse a su lado.

—Hey —lo llamó, revolviendo su oscura cabellera.

—¿No puedes dormir? —preguntó Harry, mirándolo preocupadamente.

—Me di cuenta que no estabas en la cama. ¿Qué haces?

Harry se encogió de hombros y miró de nuevo hacia el pequeño, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y sus puñitos estaban cerrados firmemente.

—Es sólo que a veces no me creo que esté aquí y quería… cuidarlo.

Draco le sonrió suavemente y jaló, con ayuda de un hechizo, una silla más y una de las mantas de la cama, sentándose junto a Harry y apoyándose en él.

—A veces a mí también me parece mentira —comentó Draco luego de un momento, mientras Kay permanecía durmiendo.

Harry le sonrió y le dio un beso en los labios, antes de voltear a mirar a su pequeño nuevamente. Y así ambos se quedaron juntos, con las manos entrelazadas, y sentados delante de la cuna, observando a su "pequeño milagro" dormir por el resto de la noche, agradeciendo silenciosamente que estuviera allí, que la vida los hubiera dejado disfrutar de eso.

* * *

**Gracias a todos por leer… **


	3. TRES: INTRÉPIDAS AVENTURAS

Por una razón desconocida, esta noche me he podido conectar a internet desde mi casa, lo cual es genial, aunque es tarde estoy contenta y antes de irme a dormir dije, vamos a subir un one shot más...

_Seguimos con los one shot que no son NC-17, espero que les guste, muchas gracias nuevamente a todos los que me dejan sus comentarios y sus lindas palabras, no saben la alegría que me dan cuando leo que les gusta esta idea mía de subir pequeños instantes de la vida de los personajes del universo de HPYFDP._

_Un beso para todos y que tengan una muy linda noche... _

* * *

**Intrépidas****aventuras**

_1 de septiembre de 2017_

—Papá Draco, Kay no deja de moverse —protestó Zoe con fastidio, mientras trataba de hacer que Kay, que estaba sentado entre ella y Sofía, se sentara correctamente en el asiento y dejara de estar volteando hacia atrás.

—Kay —suspiró Draco, girando para ver a sus hijos, los tres iban en el asiento trasero de la camioneta, Harry conducía y en ese momento atravesaban en el muy concurrido centro de Londres, tratando de encontrar un sitio donde aparcar.

—Es que creo que he visto a Jenell allí —informó mientras señalaba hacia la calle.

—Pero la veremos en un momento más —intervino Harry, sonriendo por al fin haber encontrado un lugar —, y podrás conversar con ella, por lo pronto debes quedarte tranquilo, o la próxima vez te dejaremos en casa con Winky.

—Pero… —Kay miró hacia sus hermanas con fastidio y luego se sentó correctamente, cruzando los brazos, Harry, por el espejo retrovisor, pudo ver claramente su parecido con Draco en ese gesto.

—Vamos, no es para que te enojes —le trató de tranquilizar Draco —sólo debes quedarte quieto un ratito más, ¿de acuerdo?

—De acuerdo —afirmó el niño, mientras sus hermanas miraban, con algo más de pánico, la entrada a la estación King Cross.

Ya estaban acostumbrados a moverse con ellos tres y con todo el equipaje que aquello representaba, así que no fue muy difícil conseguir un par de carritos y cargar los dos baúles y las lechuzas en ellos, para luego caminar por el interior de la enorme estación, asegurándose de que ninguno de los niños se perdiera de vista, hasta el andén 9 ¾.

Sus hijas se mostraron asombradas, pese a que ellos ya les habían explicado cual era el procedimiento, cuando vieron pasar a una familia entera a través de una de las columnas, sin embargo, ambas rechazaron el cruzar acompañadas de sus padres y luego de que Draco desapareciera, se tomaron de la mano y entraron también.

—¿Quieres venir conmigo? —preguntó Harry hacia Kay, que permanecía silencioso junto a él.

—No, yo también puedo solo —afirmó Kay levantando un poco más el rostro y mirando hacia la columna, como si se tratara de un gran reto.

—De acuerdo, yo te sigo —asintió Harry, acostumbrado a ese comportamiento en el niño.

En cuanto cruzó, apretando los ojos y los puños, se vio envuelto por el sonido del silbato del tren, de niños gritando y corriendo por todos lados, de maullidos y ululares; retrocedió un paso, sorprendido, y por qué negarlo, asustado, para chocar con su padre Harry, que le puso una mano en el hombro. Levantó la vista para verlo mejor, parecía bastante contento.

—Allí están ¿ves? —le dijo luego de un momento, señalando hacia el otro extremo de la estación. Kay se empinó lo más posible pero aún no fue posible verlos.

—Harry, vamos para allá —indicó Draco, que estaba unos pasos delante de ellos, sujetando a Sofía y a Zoe, que parecían también haberse quedado sin palabras.

—No los veo —resopló Kay, cansado de ser el más pequeño siempre. Al menos entre su familia.

—Oh, ese no es problema —afirmó Harry, y tomándolo por sorpresa, le puso las manos bajo las axilas y lo levantó hasta casi la altura de su cuello. Kay enrojeció completamente, mientras agitaba las piernas y gritaba para que su padre lo soltara. Jenell, que para ese punto, ya lo había visto, soltó una risita y sus hermanas, Sofía y Zoe giraron también y sonrieron hacia él.

—Harry, bájalo —pidió cansadamente Draco, soltando a sus hijas, que ya se reunían con Ron y Hermione y caminando hacia ellos de vuelta.

—¡Oh, vamos! —protestó Harry, aún así bajando a su hijo lentamente —. Es que no podía ver dónde estaba Jenell. ¿No es cierto? —preguntó hacia Kay, que lucía completamente abochornado en el piso.

—Voy a saludar —masculló Kay, alejándose rápidamente.

—Harry —suspiró Draco, tomando a Harry de un brazo y deteniéndolo, para hablar con él antes de saludar a los demás.

—¿Qué?

—No me digas ¿qué? Con esa carita que no engaña a nadie —se defendió Draco rápidamente.

Harry ensayó su mejor cara de incredulidad.

—¡Pero si no he hecho nada!

—Claro que sí, sabes muy bien que a Kay no le gusta que lo andes cargando delante de sus amigos.

—¡Pero no podía ver nada!

—Ya, pero estoy seguro que no pidió que lo cargaras —Draco negó con la cabeza e intercambió una mirada de disculpa con Hermione, mientras alejaba a Harry un poco más.

—No lo hice por molestarlo, bien que lo sabes —suspiró Harry, dejándose llevar por Draco.

—Y tú bien que sabes que lo avergonzaste.

—Pero fue sin querer.

—Pero él ya no es pequeño, no le gusta, ¿Por qué no dejas de insistir siempre con eso?

Harry frunció el ceño y volteó sobre su hombro, en el fondo Kay y Jenell conversaban animadamente. Kay agitaba las manos de un lado al otro, como si explicara algo muy interesante, mientras Jenell asentía seriamente.

—Es que no lo imagino… Es nuestro pequeño, ¿sabes?

—Nuestro _pequeño_ tiene ya nueve años, no es más un bebé, y no le gusta que lo trates como si aún tuviera tres años.

—Era divertido cuando tenía tres años —suspiró Harry —, se dejaba cargar y dar vueltas por el aire… Era muy intrépido, ahora que lo pienso.

—Ya, y Sofía y Zoe también lo eran, pero no creo que te dejen hacer eso ahora.

Harry soltó una pequeña carcajada y negó con la cabeza, entendiendo el punto de Draco, su bebé, ya no era más un bebé, sino un niño grande, que no quería ser cargado ni abochornado delante de sus amigos. O de Jenell.

—Vamos, Harry, ¿acaso extrañas tener un bebé en casa? —ronroneó Draco, acercándose más a él.

Harry le sonrió y con una mano lo jaló un poco más hacia él.

—Sólo si te estás ofreciendo…

—Ni hablar —Draco soltó una carcajada, negando con la cabeza —, si eres tú el que quiere un niño en casa, entonces eres tú el que lo carga.

Harry entrecerró los ojos y luego negó con la cabeza, mirando hacia sus amigos, Kay estaba junto a Jenell, ahora escuchando lo que ella decía, mientras Sofía y Zoe miraban hacia el expreso de Hogwarts, junto a Jules, que parecía explicarles algo, ellas lucían bastante pálidas.

—Creo que tenemos la familia que queremos —dijo finalmente hacia Draco, pasando una mano sobre su hombro, y guiándolo hacia el grupo —; y que tengo que entender que ya no son bebés.

—¡Y demos gracias a Merlín por eso! —agradeció Draco con exagerada alegría —, esta parte también tiene su parte divertida, ya verás.

—Lo sé —asintió Harry; soltándolo para poder saludar a Ron y Hermione, así como a Ted y Andrómeda.

Pronto un montón de gente, además de todos sus tíos y primos, los rodeaba, Kay veía a su padre Harry extender la mano y saludar a todos, señalándolo luego a él y a sus hermanas, su papá Draco parecía menos contento pero igual saludaba a todo el mundo y contestaba cortésmente algunas preguntas, los tíos Hermione y Ron estaban también sonrientes, mientras hablaban con esa gente que ellos no conocían.

—Seguramente que estudiaron con ellos —comentó Jenell luego de un momento más, mirando con el ceño fruncido hacia una chica regordeta y de cabello oscuro, que venía seguida de dos chicos más grandes que Jules y que hablaba aceleradamente hacia sus padres.

—Eso es bueno —sonrió Kay mientras un amigo de sus papás, Neville, si es que no se equivocaba, pasaba a su lado y le agitaba el cabello rubio, cosa que detestaba, pero no quería llamar la atención.

—¿Crees que se queden aquí hasta el final? —preguntó Jenell, mirando nuevamente hacia su madre, que sonreía forzadamente hacia esa mujer regordeta y asentía con la cabeza.

—Supongo —Kay se encogió de hombros y desvío la mirada hacia el enorme reloj colgado en una de las columnas, faltaban diez minutos para abordar.

—Hola, soy Nathaly Pritchard1 —se presentó una niña de cabello rubio y largo, sujeto en una coleta alta, era bastante linda y su voz era muy suave —mi papá dijo que podía jugar con ustedes si querían.

Jenell y Kay miraron a la niña y luego al hombre que señalaban, lucía una túnica azul y conversaba muy animadamente con Harry y Draco, mientras una señora, rubia y bastante guapa estaba junto a ellos, supusieron que era la mamá de Nathaly.

Antes de darse cuenta, habían ya varios niños más allí, cerca de ellos, hablando animadamente y comentando todo lo que habían escuchado sobre el tren de Hogwarts, algunos eran más pequeños que ellos, y parecía algo recelosos de acercárseles, pero aún así eso no los desanimó y esperaron pacientemente a que sus padres se despidieran de Sofía y Zoe y de Jules, para ponerse en movimiento.

—De haber sabido que habría tanta gente aquí, hubiera exigido otro medio de transporte —protestó Draco en voz baja, tenía una mano apoyada sobre el brazo de Harry y miraba hacia el tren, tratando de alejar el nudo en el estómago por la partida de sus dos pequeñas, que ya estaban subidas en el enorme tren escarlata, asomándose por la ventana, con los cabellos oscuros y lacios al aire y agitando las manos para despedirse, junto a ellas estaba también Jules, y un par de niños más que eran amigos del chico, del curso anterior.

—Sabes que eso no sería adecuado para ellas —suspiró Harry, mirando un instante a Draco, sus labios apretados, su mirada fría, no necesitaba ningún hechizo de enlace para leer sus gestos —, yo también las voy a extrañar mucho —agregó, poniendo su mano libre sobre la de Draco y apretándola fuerte.

—Sólo será hasta diciembre —dijo Draco, como si quisiera consolar a Harry, aunque en realidad estaba tratando de acostumbrarse a la idea, la casa sería muy rara ahora sin ellas dos.

—¿Recuerdas cuando las dejamos en la escuela, cuando tenían sólo dos años?

Draco soltó una carcajada y asintió, mirando hacia Harry un instante, antes de agitar con más fuerza la mano, sus hijas se despedían también de sus tíos Ron y Hermione.

—No pudimos siquiera volver a casa, volvimos a mitad del camino para ver que en verdad estuvieran bien.

—Creo que fue más difícil para nosotros que para ellas.

—Con Kay hubiera sido más simple si no fuera por… —Draco se interrumpió un momento y miró alrededor —¿Dónde está Kay?

—Jugando con Jenell, con los niños de Graham y… —enumeró, mirando alrededor, al pequeño grupo que habían armado los niños pequeños que no irían a Hogwarts y no pudo encontrar la cabellera rubia de su hijo, ni la castaña de Jenell.

—¡Demonios! —exclamó Draco, alarmado, ellos siempre sabían cuidar de los niños, no se les habían perdido nunca, pese a estar en lugares muy llenos de gente.

—¿Ron, dónde está Jenell? —preguntó Harry, soltando a Draco y llamando a su amigo.

—Con Kay en… —señaló hacia el grupo de niños y se quedó quieto, seguramente notando recién la ausencia de la niña.

—Jenell —llamó más fuerte Hermione, mirando a todos lados y también ya asustada.

Nadie les prestaba demasiada atención, entre el bullicio de los padres y familiares despidiéndose de los niños que ya estaban dentro del tren, asomando las cabezas por cualquier espacio disponible y agitando las manos.

Se empezaron a mover, empujando y llamando a sus hijos, y entonces Ron escuchó el llamado de Ted.

—¡Ron, hey, Ron! —gritó el chico desde una de las ventanas más alejada de las puertas.

Ron giró rápidamente hacia él, Teddy lucía el cabello castaño claro y tenía una mirada preocupada.

—No encontramos a Jenell y a Kay —respondió Ron, mientras el tren soltaba los primeros vapores que indicaban que pronto partiría.

—Están aquí —acusó, aunque se notaba que se sentía culpable por eso.

—¡Oh, genial! —resopló Ron, abriéndose camino hacia las puertas del tren. En el camino pudo llamar la atención de Harry, que lo siguió rápidamente.

Harry trepó detrás de Ron por la puerta del tren, las escalinatas ya habían sido subidas y el tren estaba a punto de empezar a moverse, lo cual los hizo asustarse un poco, no podrían detener el tren sólo por bajar a los niños.

Se armó un gran alboroto en cuanto aparecieron por el estrecho pasillo del tren, los niños que se despedían de sus padres giraron para verlos, señalándolos y murmurando, Sofía y Zoe, junto a Jules los miraban curiosamente, mientras Ted avanzaba jalando a Jenell y Kay con cada brazo.

—Lo siento, enanos —dijo sentidamente —, Abuela Andrómeda me mataría si se entera que los vi y no les avisé.

—¡Qué traidor! —bufó Jenell, mientras miraba a su padre, los ojos azules de Ron refulgían y sabía que estaba en graves problemas.

—¿Es que se volvieron locos? —bramó Harry en cuanto alcanzó a Ted, escuchó el primer silbato del tren y jadeó.

—Vamos —apuró Ron, tomando a Jenell de un brazo y luego, sin mucho esfuerzo, levantándola en peso, mientras empezaba a caminar con largos pasos hacia la salida, tratando de llegar antes de que el tren realmente se pusiera en marcha.

—Gracias —asintió Harry, jalando a Kay de un brazo y siguiendo a Ron, Kay miraba extrañado como todos se apartaban y miraban a su padre de manera rara, casi estaba seguro que reverencial.

—¡Apresúrate! —gritó Ron, hacia Harry.

Harry no se lo pensó mucho y cargó a Kay, poniéndolo sobre su hombro y sujetándolo de las piernas, las manos de su hijo golpearon su espalda un par de veces mientras ya veía la puerta del tren.

—Papá, bájame, esto es humillante —protestó Kay, con la cara roja y tratando de esconderse de todos esos chicos que ahora lo miraban divertido.

—Ya verás tú en casa —reprochó Harry, saltando fuera del tren, Ron lo había hecho un instante antes.

Puso los pies sobre el piso de cemento y escuchó un silbatazo mucho más largo, giró, aún con un avergonzado Kay en brazos y vio como un momento después el tren empezaba a avanzar desapareciendo rápidamente, mientras sus hijas lo miraban curiosamente, pero aún así no dejaban de despedirse.

—¿Ya me puedes bajar? —masculló Kay un momento después, cuando el sonido del tren se dejó de escuchar, mientras veía a su papá Draco caminar hacia ellos, él también parecía enojado.

—Vaya par de genios —se burló el tío George, pasando junto a ellos y dándole un golpe en la espalda. Kay entrecerró los ojos un poco más, demasiado humillado y avergonzado. George y Angelina se despidieron de ellos rápidamente, imaginando que Harry no estaba de humor para bromas.

—¿Por favor? —preguntó en un murmullo más bajo.

—¡Kay! —reprochó Draco en el momento que Harry ya lo dejaba en el piso.

—Sólo queríamos… —Kay buscó con la mirada a Jenell, pero ella se encontraba demasiado ocupada escuchando los reclamos de su madre, como para hacerle caso.

—¿Acaso pensaban que en verdad los dejarían entrar a Hogwarts o que nadie se daría cuenta de su ausencia? —le preguntó Harry seriamente, Kay bajó la mirada, bastante incómodo, mientras las personas en la estación comenzaban a alejarse, seguramente volviendo a casa. En un inicio aquella idea no había parecido tan mala.

—Hablaremos de esto en casa —resolvió Draco, indicándole con la cabeza que comenzara a caminar hacia la salida.

Pasaron junto a Ron y Hermione y se despidieron rápidamente, comentando la suerte que habían tenido en poder bajarlos antes de que el tren iniciara su marcha, recordando que eran muchas horas de viaje las que tendrían que haber hecho antes de volver a casa.

Jenell agitó la mano suavemente, cuando sus padres la llevaban ya fuera de la estación y murmuró un inaudible "nos vemos en la escuela" antes de que Kay subiera al asiento trasero de la camioneta.

—¡Y era enorme! —continuó Kay, dos días después, en la escuela, estaban en la hora de recreo y Mauro, Erick, Jenell y él conversaban animadamente junto a varios compañeros más, mientras devoraban unos emparedados.

—Sí, y habían chicos muy grandes, más grandes que Ted —explicó Jenell —, y algunos hacían magia, magia de verdad, haciendo que sus baúles se elevaran solos.

—Papá Mikel dijo que a los diecisiete te dejan hacer magia —intervino Mauro.

—Ellos seguramente tenían esa edad —argumentó Eliza, una niña de cabello oscuro, que también estaba sentada en el patio, escuchando la historia.

—¿Y entonces qué pasó? —preguntó Erick, ansioso.

—Entonces Fred le dijo a Ted que nos había visto en el fondo —suspiró Kay, vencido.

—¡Oh, no! —exclamaron algunos más de los niños que estaban allí.

—Sí —suspiró Jenell.

—Y Ted le dijo a nuestros papás, y ellos se metieron en el tren y nos sacaron… ¡saltamos cuando el tren ya se estaba moviendo! —Kay dijo lo último con más entusiasmo.

—¡Vaya! —exclamó Mateo, otro niño más —; tu papá es muy valiente.

—Pero me hubiera gustado que nos dejaran allí —negó con la cabeza Jenell.

—Tal vez el año que viene si se pueda —animó Eliza, poniéndose en pie.

—Cierto… tal vez no se den cuenta la próxima vez —le dijo Roberth, otro de los niños.

Jenell y Kay se encogieron de hombros, mientras sus demás compañeros se alejaban, hasta que sólo quedaron ellos y Erick y Mauro.

—¿Se molestó mucho tío Harry? —preguntó Mauro en un susurro.

—Sí —suspiró Kay —, pero me he dado cuenta de algo —explicó, su mirada brillaba, era la primera vez, desde que había pasado lo del tren, que podía hablar con sus amigos, pues sus padres le habían prohibido ir a jugar ni invitar a jugar a nadie a casa por un mes.

—¿De cómo los miraban? —preguntó Jenell, mirándolo atentamente.

—¡Exacto! —exclamó Kay, animado por la idea de ocupar su mente en algo más que en estar castigado.

—¿Los miraban? ¿Cómo los miraban? —preguntó Erick, mirando alternativamente a uno y a otro.

—Raro —explicó Kay —era como si todos los conocieran… se apartaban de papá y de tío Ron y murmuraban…

—Tal vez porque era raro ver a dos adultos y dos niños allí.

—¡Ya no somos tan niños, Mauro! —protestó Jenell —, y no era eso, era algo más.

—¿Algo más? —preguntó Erick.

—Ajá —Kay asintió nuevamente y se metió el último trozo de emparedado que le quedaba en la boca —, tendremos que averiguarlo —resolvió finalmente.

—¿Pero acaso no te basta un mes castigado? —preguntó Mauro, sabiendo de antemano la respuesta de su amigo.

—Ya… el tiempo se pasa —se encogió de hombros Jenell —, él tiene razón, podemos investigarlo.

El timbre que daba por finalizado el recreo sonó y pronto los cuatro se apresuraron a caminar hacia sus salones, Jenell y Erick estaban en uno y Mauro y Kay en otro diferente, se detuvieron en el sitio dónde siempre se separaban.

—¿Mañana entonces? —preguntó Mauro, sabiendo que el que sus dos amigos estuvieran castigados los dejaba sin posibilidades de juntarse en la tarde a idear alguna cosa.

—Mañana —asintió Jenell, Kay afirmó también con la cabeza y miró hacia Erick.

Erick pareció dudar un momento y luego asintió resignado, al fin, no sería la primera, ni la última travesura, en la que se vería inmiscuido junto a sus amigos, pero no podía negar que se la pasaba genial con ellos.

* * *

**Notas del Autor:**

1 Nathaly Pritchard: hija de Graham Pritchard Slytherin y Auror.

* * *

Muchas gracias por leer a todos... prometo colgar algo más prontito...

Un beso,

Zafy


	4. CUATRO: EL PRIMER BESO

**EL PRIMER BESO**

_Hogwarts, junio de 2023_

_

* * *

_

Aclaraciones previas:

Jules estudia el séptimo año.

Patrick estudia el quinto año.

Sofía y Zoe estudia el sexto año.

Kay, Jenell, Mauro y Erick estudian el tercer año.

* * *

—¡Y dicen que se estaban besando! —exclamó Jenell, mirando de reojo hacia el otro lado del jardín, donde Sofía permanecía quieta, con un libro entre las manos y junto a Ana y Justine, dos de sus amigas más cercanas, que la miraban cautelosamente.

Zoe miró hacia su hermana, por el gesto sabía que estaba enojada, y también que no era recomendable acercase a ella, no ahora por lo menos.

—Britanny es muy bonita —comentó Nathaly, mirando alrededor, como si es que así pudiera encontrar a la chica de la que hablaban.

—Pues a mí me parece algo sosa —suspiró Zoe, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Y nada inteligente —asintió Jenell —, pero al parecer eso a Jules no le importa mucho.

—Todos los chicos son así —suspiró Zoe, pareciendo muy segura de sí misma, las demás niñas la miraron atentamente —, sólo se fijan en eso.

—¿En qué cosa? —preguntó Kay, llegaba junto a Mauro y Erick, y rápidamente se sentaron junto a ellas, disfrutando de los últimos días de clases.

—En que una chica sea sólo bonita —explicó Jenell, Kay se sonrojó un poco y apartó la mirada, mientras sus amigos negaban con la cabeza.

—Pues… —Erick pareció algo incómodo —, ¡Hey, Patrick! —llamó, viendo a su hermano caminar hacia ellos, no parecía muy contento cuando se acercó.

—¿Qué pasa, enanos? —dijo con algo de fastidio. Jenell arqueó una ceja, algo confundida.

—¿Y a ti qué te pasa? —preguntó Zoe.

—Nada.

—¿Estás enfadado? —preguntó Erick, mirándolo con atención.

—No, claro que no —contestó él de mala gana.

—Entonces dinos si es cierto que un hombre sólo se fija en una chica porque es bonita —preguntó Nathaly, ajena al mal humor del chico —, como Jules, que se anda besando con Britanny, aunque no sea muy lista ni nada.

Patrick entrecerró los ojos, y Kay le dio una mirada interrogante.

—¿Tú los has visto besarse? —preguntó en un siseo.

—Pues no, pero dicen que…

—Ya, qué sabré yo si es que le gustan sólo las chicas bonitas —escupió antes de darse la vuelta y caminar hacia el castillo.

—Vaya, parece que hoy todos andan alterados —suspiró Mauro, dejándose caer sobre el pasto y cerrando los ojos —Sofía también está imposible… creo que hay demasiadas hormonas alborotadas en el ambiente —dijo con burla, sintió el golpe en el abdomen y se sentó sobresaltado, había sido Jenell, que lo miraba enojada.

—Eres un tonto.

—¿Y a ti que te pasa? —preguntó Mauro, extrañado.

—Que tu comentario es inadecuado —replicó ella, mirando hacia Kay y Erick, esperando que le dieran la razón, pero ellos sólo se encogieron de hombros.

—Como sea —dijo Zoe, poniéndose en pie de un salto —me voy, tanto enano cerca me hace daño —dijo con burla, los chicos giraron a ver cuando se alejaba y notaron que Sofía estaba esperándola cerca de unos árboles, al otro lado del jardín.

—Lo dicho, cada día los entiendo menos —resopló Mauro, volviéndose a tirar sobre el pasto, Nathaly soltó una risita y se tendió a su lado, mientras sus amigos seguían hablando de si es que Jules y Britanny verdaderamente eran novios, sobre todo porque nunca habían escuchado a Jules hablar de alguna chica antes.

* * *

Corrió por el pasillo que lo llevaba a la sala común de Gryffindor, con el corazón martillándole con fuerza, mientras se repetía una y otra vez que no le importaba que Jules se anduviera besando con chicas, tenía todo el derecho de hacerlo, al fin y al cabo ellos sólo eran amigos, no era como si estuviera esperando que Jules se fijara en él ni mucho menos… pero honestamente, tampoco había esperado que Jules se fijara en ninguna chica.

Giró por el último pasillo, y el golpe fue inevitable, salió volando hacia un lado y dio contra la pared, mientras emitía un jadeo por la sorpresa.

Tardó sólo un instante en darse cuenta que había chocado justamente con aquel que le robaba los pensamientos últimamente.

Jules, que era más alto que él, y que casi todos los de su clase, lo miraba asombrado, mientras se rascaba la cabeza, agitando la larga y ondulada cabellera pelirroja.

—¡Patrick! —exclamó con sorpresa Jules, acercándose a su amigo y tendiéndole una mano para ayudarlo a levantarse —, no sabes cuánto lo lamento, no pensé que vendría alguien por el otro lado, como todos están… —se detuvo cuando Patrick rechazó su mano y se puso en pie de un salto, sus ojos castaños brillaban peligrosamente, parecía realmente enojado.

—Ya, lo que sea, no te entretengas, ve a buscar a tu noviecita —farfulló molesto, mientras se alejaba de él.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Jules, confundido, pero Patrick no le hizo caso, simplemente siguió caminando hacia la entrada de la sala común.

* * *

Varios días después, el rumor de que Jules había besado a Britanny y que eran novios había sido olvidado, luego de que ambos, cada uno por su lado, negaran aquella teoría, lo cual era un alivio, pues los Huflepuff, la casa a la que la chica pertenecía, parecían algo molestos porque los leones se tomaran el atrevimiento de conquistar a sus chicas.

Por suerte todo terminó rápidamente, antes de que la directora los pudiera castigar por andar peleando en los pasillos.

Sofía, se había sentido un poco más aliviada al saber que aquello no era cierto, ya que Jules le había confesado su pequeño secreto unos meses antes, y el enterarse de que de todas maneras se andaba besando con otras chicas habría sido demasiado duro para su aún enamorado corazón.

Por su lado Patrick estaba avergonzado por haber tratado mal a Jules, basándose sólo en un rumor, pero sabía que eran los celos lo que lo hacían sentir así, y no se sentía capaz de reconocerlo frente a él, así que se la pasó los últimos dos días, evitándolo y escondiéndose, hasta que por fin llegó el momento de ir a casa.

Para su suerte, en el tren se armó tanto alboroto, con todos sus amigos entrado y saliendo del vagón que ocupaba, que no hubo ocasión de que se quedara a solas con Jules, además, como el chico estaba en su último año, y ese era el último viaje para él en el expreso de Hogwarts, sus compañeros estaban algo emocionados, festejando, y divirtiéndose así que, pese a que había notado la mirada de Jules a la distancia un par de veces, logró evitarlo durante el viaje también.

Cuando llegó a su casa, sus padres: Lucka y Ethan, lo miraron preocupados, mientras se negaba a comer y se metía a su habitación, escucharon a Erick explicar que tal vez solo se sentía cansado, antes de pedir la porción de postre que no comería para él mismo.

No fue hasta dos días después, mientras estaba sobre la cama, con un libro sobre el pecho, que alguien llamó a su puerta. Por un instante no contestó, generalmente sus padres tocaban a su puerta y, sin esperar respuesta entraban, como nadie entró, frunció el ceño y se sentó un poco:

—¿Sí?

—¿Podemos hablar? —preguntó una voz desde fuera, el corazón de Patrick se agitó con fuerza mientras saltaba de la cama y hacía caer el libro al suelo, notando recién el tremendo desorden en que todo se encontraba.

—Yo… —jadeó, no sabía qué decir o cómo actuar.

—¿Por favor?

—Es que está todo hecho un desastre y… —empezó a explicar mientras pateaba la ropa y los libros bajo la cama; se interrumpió cuando la puerta se abrió y Jules asomó la cabeza.

—He visto esto en peor estado —se burló, entrando y sentándose sobre la cama, fijando sus azules ojos en Patrick, que permanecía de pie, a un lado y con el cabello castaño despeinado.

—Ya, es cierto —suspiró vencido, maldiciendo que sus padres lo hubieran dejado subir sin avisarle antes.

—¿Qué es lo que pasa? —le preguntó Jules finalmente, arqueando una ceja.

—Nada. ¿Por qué tendría que pasar algo? —respondió Patrick, hablando con rapidez y tratando de no moverse demasiado. —Nada está pasando.

—Estás enfadado. ¿Por qué lo estás? —cuestionó Jules, inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado, Patrick se sonrojó un poco por la intensa mirada que le daba el chico y negó con la cabeza.

—Por nada, yo no estoy enfadado —negó rápidamente.

—¿En serio?

—Ajá, claro —Patrick avanzó con lentitud y se sentó a su lado —¿Por qué habría de estar enfadado? Por nada, por supuesto.

—Ah… —Jules pareció dudar un momento y luego se encogió de hombros —, me dio esa sensación… me estuviste evitando los últimos días y dijiste…

—Nada, en verdad no es nada —interrumpió Patrick, hablando en voz más alta —Son sólo ideas tuyas.

Jules pareció algo incómodo y luego miró alrededor, había varias fotografías de ellos y de sus demás amigos pegadas por todas las paredes y en desorden.

—Por un momento pensé que te habías enfadado por lo que dijeron sobre Britanny y yo… que éramos novios y eso…

Patrick bufó y negó con la cabeza.

—¿Por qué habría de enojarme por eso? Si te gusta una chica… es tu problema, no el mío.

—Ya… es que pensé que estarías… —Jules negó con la cabeza y se alejó un poco, dejando la frase inconclusa.

—¿Estaría qué? —preguntó rápidamente Patrick.

—No sé…

—¿No lo sabes?

—Celoso —masculló Jules, sus mejillas se sonrojaron un poco, y Patrick abrió un poco más los ojos, no sabiendo qué responder al respecto.

—Claro que fue una tontería pensar eso… —continuó Jules luego de un momento, poniéndose en pie.

Patrick lo vio caminar hacia la puerta y su corazón volvió a agitarse, sus manos comenzaron a sudar y su boca dejó salir las palabras sin siquiera pensarlo:

—¿Y qué si lo estaba?

Jules se quedó quieto un instante, y luego giró hacia él, su mirada era diferente ahora, brillaba un poco más.

—¿Lo estabas?

—¿Importa? —preguntó, encogiéndose un poco más en su sitio, conforme Jules avanzaba hacia él.

—Sí —respondió Jules, arrodillándose delante de él para quedar a la misma altura.

—¿Por qué?

Jules no contestó, simplemente lo miró por un instante, antes de extender una mano y tomarlo por la nuca, mientras sus labios se acercaban a él, Patrick jadeó suavemente pero no opuso resistencia, dejando que Jules lo siguiera jalando hasta que sus labios se encontraron, con bastante timidez. Sentía que sus mejillas ardían y sus manos sudaban más aún, mientras los labios de Jules acariciaban con lentitud los suyos.

Se apartaron con suavidad, con la misma lentitud con que se habían acercado, Jules parecía algo incómodo y abochornado y él no era capaz de mantenerle la mirada, demasiado alucinado por lo que había pasado, porque Jules finalmente lo hubiera besado.

—Debo irme a casa, mis padres me esperan para ir a casa de los abuelos —comentó Jules, luego de un largo silencio.

—Claro… yo supongo que…

—Sí —asintió Jules, poniéndose en pie.

—Nos vemos —dijo finalmente Patrick.

—Nos vemos —se despidió Jules, saliendo de la habitación y cerrando la puerta.

Sólo entonces Patrick se dejó caer sobre la cama, sonriendo de manera boba, mientras que con una mano acariciaba sus labios, rememorando el beso que Jules le había dado. El primer beso que le habían dado.

* * *

N/A:

Y aunque todos sabemos que ellos no se quedaron juntos ni nada de eso, en algún lado tenían que haber aprendido o experimentado, mencionaré que aunque compartieron algunas cosas más, conforme pasó el tiempo se fueron alejando, sobre todo cuando el trabajo de Patrick lo llevó a otras partes del mundo; pero que al final se mantuvieron como grandes amigos.

* * *

**Muchas gracias a todos por leer, sé que esta vez tocó algo pequeño, espero que también les haya gustado… **

**Un beso y que tengan linda semana…**

**Zafy**


	5. CINCO: AQUELLO QUE NUNCA PASÓ

Hola a todos... y bien, aún hay algunos one shot que no he podido publicar por falta de tiempo... así que antes de irme a dormir, pensé, ¿por qué no? y aquí estamos...

Espero que lo disfruten... Como verán ésta vez fuimos un poco hacia atrás en el tiempo...

* * *

**ONE SHOT 5: AQUELLO QUE NUNCA PASÓ**

_Enero del 2001 _

—_Ven… —susurró suavemente sentándolo sobre la cama para quitarle las botas de cuero y las medias, dejó todo a un lado y levantó la vista, Gael lo observó atentamente, sus ojos grises, su piel pálida y sus labios rojos, apetitosamente rojos. _

_Draco se inclinó hacia él, arrodillándose entre sus piernas y dejando un suave y cariñoso, a su parecer, beso en la rodilla. Gael contuvo el aliento un instante, entonces Draco se irguió un poco más y depositó un suave beso en sus labios. Cuando esos labios se apartaron, Gael reaccionó rápidamente, una de sus manos lo atrapó por la nuca y lo jaló de vuelta, presionando sus bocas nuevamente, Draco pareció contenerse por un momento, mientras él insistía, acariciando sus labios con lentitud y gentileza, mordisqueando el labio inferior e instando a esa boca a abrirse para él. El cuerpo de Draco quiso resistirse, o eso le pareció a él, mientras su otra mano atrapaba la cintura del rubio y lo jalaba, la sorpresa hizo que Draco reaccionara y exclamara, aprovechó ese momento para introducir su lengua en esa cavidad cálida y apetitosa, mientras sus manos presionaban con más fuerza el cuerpo de Draco._

_La reacción no se hizo esperar, un pequeño gemido escapó de la boca de Draco cuando Gael chupó su lengua con deliberada fuerza, soltándola y volviéndola a atrapar un par de veces más, las manos de Draco, que había permanecido sobre sus piernas, quietas, durante todo ese tiempo, se comenzaron a mover lentamente, acariciándolo y estremeciéndolo. Entonces gimió con desesperación, con la desesperación que tantos meses de espera le habían dado. _

—_Draco —gimoteó cuando Draco se apartó de él. Sus ojos azules se encontraron con esos grises, que se veían de una manera completamente diferente. Oscurecidos y brillosos por el deseo. Por la lujuria. _

—_Draco —repitió, lanzándose nuevamente sobre sus labios, con más seguridad que antes, mordisqueándolo y besándolo con fuerza, tratando de hacerle entender su deseo, su cariño… su amor. _

_Las manos de Draco, sobre sus piernas, se apretaron un instante, antes de retomar las suaves caricias, subiendo cada vez más, hasta dar con la, ahora, apretada tela de su ropa interior. _

_En cuanto Draco se apartó sintió cierto temor a que el chico se rehusara, tal como había hecho antes, pero ello no ocurrió, sus manos continuaron avanzando con lentitud por la tela del bóxer, llegando hasta su creciente erección, mientras los labios de Draco se movían ahora por su cuello. Gael inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, dándole más acceso, mientras una de sus manos se apoyaba en el hombro de Draco y la otra en el colchón, tratando de estabilizarse, el alcohol había provocado que se sintiera demasiado mareado e inestable minutos antes, y no estaba dispuesto a hacer un papelón delante de él. _

_Los besos de Draco fueron gentiles, y no por eso menos ansiosos y urgentes, bajando por su clavícula y su pecho, mordisqueando su piel y sus pezones, lamiéndolos después de haberlos torturado. _

—_Gael —gimió Draco entrecortadamente, mientras se apartaba una vez más de él, Gael no perdió el ritmo e inmediatamente se apresuró a abrir el abrigo de Draco, maldiciendo por los enormes y difíciles botones; Draco se quedó quieto por un instante, parecía debatirse. Gael no le quería dar chance a pensar, a sopesar lo que estaban haciendo, así que se inclinó nuevamente hacia él, y mientras que, con ambas manos finalmente lograba deshacerse del abrigo, lo volvió a besar. _

—_Te deseo —admitió Gael, colando su mano bajo la enorme sudadera y la camiseta que cubrían esa piel caliente. Draco se agitó un poco más bajo su toque y pareció finalmente decidirse, apartando las manos de la ropa interior de Gael y sacándose las prendas que le cubrían el pecho. _

_Gael, asombrado por encontrar algunas cicatrices en una piel tan bella, jadeó suavemente, y sus manos se dirigieron directamente al pecho, acariciando con la palma y de manera casi imperceptible, ambos pezones. Se deleitó con la imagen de Draco tirando su cabeza hacia atrás, su cabello largo y rubio agitándose y brillando. _

_Entonces, lo pellizcó con fuerza, y eso pareció ser un botón de activación en el cuerpo de Draco, que rugió de satisfacción y levantó el rostro, a la vez que lo empujaba sobre la cama, poniéndose en pie. _

_Gael reculó un poco sobre el colchón, mientras observaba a Draco hacer volar los zapatos de cualquier manera por la habitación y quitarse los pantalones, su piel pálida hacía contraste con la ropa interior azul, aunque Gael no se detuvo en apreciar eso, sino su evidente excitación. _

—_Oh, Gael —suspiró Draco, arrodillándose entre las piernas abiertas de Gael y empujándolo más al fondo de la cama aún, hasta que su cabeza casi golpeó contra el cabecero. _

—_Draco… —Gael jadeó y separó más las piernas cuando sintió la piel de Draco cubrirlo completamente, sus manos se dirigieron a la espalda del chico, acariciándolo suavemente, mientras sus caderas se elevaban y frotaban contra la dureza de Draco. _

—_Oh… ¡Dios! —exclamó entonces Draco, presionando con una mano la cadera de Gael y apartándose de él nuevamente. Su mirada, cada vez más insinuante y lasciva se dirigió a su entrepierna, una ceja se arqueó, parecía algo divertido mientras sus pulgares jalaban el elástico de la única prenda que lo cubría ahora. _

—_Por favor —lloriqueó Gael cuando uno de los pulgares de Draco acarició la punta, mucho más que húmeda y ansiosa —¡por favor! —repitió en voz alta, sintiendo su piel arder. _

_Draco no se hizo de rogar y tiró de la prenda, acariciando sus piernas en el proceso, hasta lograr deshacerse de ella. Gael jadeó al sentir el contacto de su polla contra el aire frío, y se mordió un labio cuando Draco se inclinó y depositó un pequeño beso en su vientre, antes de que con una mano tomara su erección y lo comenzara a masturbar. _

—_Mañana nos arrepentiremos de esto —susurró Draco, imponiendo una mayor velocidad, mientras Gael levantaba las caderas contra él, rogando para que se apresurara. _

—_No importa —respondió Gael, agitándose un poco más, llevaba demasiado tiempo sin sentir las caricias de nadie más en su cuerpo, sin sentir como alguien lo tocaba y besaba de la manera en que Draco lo estaba haciendo en ese momento. _

—_Importa. Eres mi amigo —dijo Draco, antes de inclinarse hasta él y darle un beso en los labios, en ningún momento las caricias de Draco sobre su endurecida polla se detuvieron y finalmente Gael tuvo que usar una mano para sujetarlo por la muñeca y detenerlo. _

—_Si sigues, me correré —informó, algo avergonzado ante la mirada interrogante que Draco le había dado. _

—_Está bien si lo haces —le susurró Draco, inclinándose sobre su oído y mordisqueándole el lóbulo; sus dientes presionando la suave piel, enviándole señales de placer y dolor. _

—_Quiero que me folles —ronroneó Gael, separando más las piernas, insinuándose a él. _

_Draco pareció tensarse por un instante, antes de alejarse, y luego, ante la atenta mirada de Gael, desprenderse de la ropa interior, su polla, sonrojada y brillosa, estaba completamente erecta. Gael no resistió la tentación de inclinarse hacia delante un poco y tomarla con una mano. Pudo ver la forma como Draco cerraba los ojos y se mordía un labio, conteniendo un gemido, mientras sus caderas se inclinaban hacia delante, su mano se esmeró en apretarla y acariciarla con más fuerza, sintiendo como a cada momento la polla de Draco se ponía más y más dura, y la sola idea de tenerlo dentro, de por fin lograr que Draco lo notará, lograba ponerlo más caliente aún. _

—_Fóllame —repitió con voz ronca, mientras lo soltaba y doblaba las piernas, levantando las caderas y ofreciéndose completamente a él. _

_Draco no respondió, lo miró a través del cabello que le cubría la frente y se inclinó hacia un lado, convocando su varita. _

_Gael jadeó y levantó más las caderas cuando sintió la punta de la varita de Draco sobre su entrada, invadiéndola apenas un poco. Los hechizos fueron susurrados casi en silencio mientras una fría sensación se instalaba en su interior._

—_Dime que de verdad no es la primera vez —pidió entonces Draco, dejando caer la varita a un lado y refregando su húmedo miembro contra la entrada de Gael, resbalosa por el hechizo lubricante. _

—_No… —Gael se arqueó un poco más y levantó las piernas, hasta ponerlas sobre el pecho de Draco —No lo es —aseguró. Draco pareció conforme con la respuesta y se inclinó un poco más hacia delante, acomodándole las piernas sobre su hombro. Un instante después se presionó lentamente dentro de él. _

_Gael apretó los labios y giró el rostro un poco, tratando de respirar y de no gritar, de contener el dolor que aquella intromisión le causaba. Cierto que no era su primera vez, pero aquello había ocurrido mucho tiempo antes, demasiado tiempo atrás. _

—_Gael —jadeó Draco, deteniéndose, pudo sentir su cuerpo temblar por el esfuerzo de detenerse, su voz sonaba preocupada y hasta algo temerosa. _

—_Sigue —instó, Se sorprendió de que su voz sonara segura, sin muestras del dolor que le estaba causando. Una de las manos de Draco acarició su pierna, tratando de consolarlo, mientras se empujaba una vez contra él, logrando entrar por completo. _

—_¡Oh…! —Draco se mordió los labios, y cerró los ojos, quedándose completamente quieto, Gael, pese al dolor y el fastidio, pudo apreciar su rostro, concentrado; su cabello rubio cayendo hacia los lados; sus mejillas sonrojadas y sus labios rojos. _

—_Draco… —exhaló lentamente —Muévete… por favor… sólo… muévete —lo último sonó como un quejido, pero aún así, Draco le hizo caso, saliendo casi por completo para clavarse una vez más en él, con tal fuerza que la cama chirrió debajo de ellos. _

—_Gael… —Draco tenía los ojos cerrados, mientras se movía contra él, entrando y saliendo casi por completo, el ardor en su culo se hizo mucho más fuerte y tuvo que apretar las sábanas para evitar quejarse, pero entonces Draco, que lo tenía ahora sujeto por las caderas, lo levantó un poco más, y todo estalló en su interior, la intensa sensación de placer fue acompañada por un ronco gemido. _

—_Sí, Dios, sí, sigue allí —exclamó sin ningún tipo de pudor, una de sus manos se movió hasta poder tocarse, tratando de no acariciarse con rapidez, pues sabía que si lo hacía se correría casi inmediatamente. Draco soltó una pequeña risita, Gael no entendió de qué, mientras embestía con más fuerza aún contra su culo._

_La habitación se llenó de gemidos y lloriqueos, del sonido de sus cuerpos chocando, cada vez más rápido, cada vez más seguido, hasta que fue consciente de que no podría contenerse más. _

—_Eres tan… ¡Oh, Merlín! —gritó Draco, una gota de sudor resbalaba por su sien, mientras sus ojos se fijaban en él, Gael pudo estar seguro de que un momento después se correría, arqueándose una vez más, apretó más fuerte la sábana. _

—_Más… —pidió —Más fuerte… sí… más —ordenó, arqueándose y sintiendo como los dedos de sus pies se curvaban hasta lo imposible. _

—_Sí… córrete —dijo Draco, inclinándose un poco más hacia delante y embistiendo erráticamente contra él. _

_Y Gael lo obedeció, se corrió con fuerza, sintiendo como aquel líquido caliente mojaba su pecho y su mano, a la vez que su interior se apretaba y sus piernas comenzaban a temblar. Pese a todas aquellas sensaciones, se obligó a no despegar la mirada de su amigo. Draco embistió contra él un par de veces más, y entonces se quedó completamente quieto, apretando sus labios y cerrando los ojos mientras se corría en su interior. _

_Dejó caer las piernas con lentitud a ambos lados de la cama y sintió la mano gentil de Draco sobre su cadera, abrazándola con algo de cariño, sonrió conforme un instante, antes de jalarlo y abrazarlo, sintiendo su aroma y la calidez de su piel. Aquel tipo de contacto que siempre anhelaba poder tener con él. _

—_Draco… —suspiró, enterrando su cabeza en el cuello del chico, llenándose de su presencia. _

—_Nada será igual ahora —le escuchó decir a Draco, había un poco de pena y decepción en su voz. _

—_Está bien, estará bien —contestó Gael. Draco levantó la mirada e inclinó el rostro un poco, Gael pensó que lo besaría, pero no fue así. _

—_No, no es cierto —masculló Draco empezando a alejarse. Gael trató de jalarlo, pero entonces el sonido de una puerta siendo golpeada lo alertó. _

Abrió los ojos asustado. El sonido de la puerta se repitió. Entonces Gael se dio cuenta, no estaba en la habitación de Draco, ni acababan de hacer el amor, estaba soñando, nuevamente, con lo que hubiera podido pasar aquella noche si es que Draco no hubiera actuado de forma racional o él hubiera podido ser más insistente.

—¡Gael! —gritó la voz fuera de su puerta. Gael sabía que se trataba de Draco, y se sentó de golpe, no le extrañó descubrir que sus pantalones estaban mojados. Se había corrido. —Abre que tenemos clases, y créeme que no me quedaré a esperarte.

—Sí, sí, un minuto —pidió mientras buscaba la varita y aplicaba un hechizo de limpieza sobre sus ropas. Se puso en pie, cubrió la cama con las sábanas que habían caído al piso y se acomodó el cabello mientras abría la puerta. La imagen de Draco, completamente vestido y recién bañado, lo miró con curiosidad.

—¿Ni siquiera te has vestido?

—Me quedé dormido —se justificó Gael mientras se hacía a un lado para dejarlo pasar.

Draco se sentó con elegancia en la silla tras el escritorio y miró alrededor.

—¡Vamos! —exclamó un momento después, al ver que Gael no se movía —Sólo tenemos veinte minutos para desayunar.

—Sí —respondió Gael, dando un respingo y girando hacia el baño, jalando con él las prendas que usaría ese día; meditando que tal vez Draco había tenido razón, después de todo, ellos no podrían ser los mismos si algo así ocurriera, aunque le doliera, sabía que Draco no era para él, era para otro, para el chico de la fotografía en el cajón izquierdo de su escritorio.

* * *

Y bueno, este lo escribí para todos los que pidieron que entre Draco y Gael pasara algo, aunque ya sabemos que no fue así, soñar no cuesta nada... (eso sonó cruel º.º) En fin... espero que lo hayan disfrutado, ya saben cómo pasan las cosas finalmente y que Gael termina encontrando el verdadero amor luego.

Un beso para todos y que tengan lindo día.

Zafy


	6. SEIS:¡LA MOTO VUELA!

Hola a todos, como saben estoy a puertas de publicar un nuevo fic, y tengo aún varias cosas por publicar, me estoy volviendo desordenada, así que para evitarlo, colgaré todo de una vez...

Este one shot me hace sentir insegura, porque no es tan divertido o gracioso... pero tenía la idea por días en la cabeza, la escribí y me imaginé a Harry y Draco como este tipo de padres, y a sus hijos como chicos normales que a veces hacen cosas que enojan a los padres y se comportan inprudentemente...

Bueno, ya me diran su opinión...

* * *

**¡LA MOTO VUELA!**

_Verano de 2020_

—¡Me aburro! —se quejó Zoe, entrando a la sala, donde Sofía y Jules estaban sentados, cerca de las ventanas abiertas.

—Tal vez, si hicieras la tarea de Binns no te aburrirías tanto —masculló Sofía, dejando de escribir en el pergamino que tenía sobre el piso.

—¿Bromeas? —se burló Jules —Es imposible que no te aburras haciendo la tarea de Binns.

—Me refiero al hecho de que si hiciera sus tareas en lugar de pasearse por la casa lloriqueando le haría un bien al mundo entero —contestó Sofía.

—Ya, no hables como si yo no estuviera aquí —protestó Zoe, sentándose en el piso, junto a su hermana y Jules —, además, tenemos todo el verano para hacerla, recién hace un par de días que salimos de vacaciones. Creo que me merezco un descanso.

—Siempre estás corriendo con las tareas a última hora, y desde ya te digo que no te dejaré copiar de las mías —comentó Sofía, regresando a escribir en el largo pergamino.

—Ese es un buen punto —asintió Jules, sin dejar de mirar el libro de pociones.

—Eso no es cierto. No espero a la última hora, y no te quiero copiar tampoco.

Jules puso los ojos en blanco, Zoe y Sofía siempre le habían parecido muy raras, pues siempre estaban peleando, pero también ayudándose.

—En todo caso, podrías avanzar un poco, en una semana más nuestros padres nos llevarán de vacaciones y no tendrás tiempo luego —dijo al cabo de un rato Sofía, al parecer contenta con lo que había escrito y enrollando el pergamino.

—Falta tanto —suspiró Zoe, dejándose caer en la alfombra, el sol le dio de lleno en la cara y arrugó un poco la nariz por eso.

—No es tanto como parece —respondió Jules, dejándose caer a su lado. Sofía rápidamente los imitó, dejándose caer junto a él —, mamá recién podrá salir de vacaciones en tres semanas. ¡Eso sí que es mucho tiempo!

—Pero estoy segura de que el viaje a Italia estará muy bueno —le alentó Sofía.

—See… —Jules se encogió de hombros y se quedó mirando hacia el techo —. Lástima que Patrick y Erick ya se hayan ido.

—Seguro que mañana nos escriben —pensó Zoe en voz alta, recordando que ellos habían salido el mismo día que habían vuelto de Hogwarts, hacia Grecia.

Los tres se quedaron en silencio por un rato más, simplemente dejando el tiempo pasar, hasta que el sonido de unos pasos, caminando a prisa hacia ellos, los hizo sobresaltarse.

—¿Cuántas veces les he dicho que no deben dejarse caer por el piso de esa manera? —regañó Draco mientras los tres se movían hacia el enorme sofá.

—Sólo queríamos que el sol nos diera un poco —se defendió Sofía, mientras su hermana fruncía el ceño y Jules parecía algo sonrojado.

—Para eso está el jardín —negó con la cabeza Draco, mientras levantaba el frasco de polvos flú.

—¿Saldrás? —preguntó Zoe.

—Sí, pero vuelvo en un instante, los niños están en el jardín, así que estén pendientes de ellos —recomendó, refiriéndose a Kay, Mauro y Jenell.

—¡Claro! —asintió Sofía con falso entusiasmo; Draco, demasiado apurado y preocupado, dejó de pensar en regañarla por su mal contestar, y rápidamente se metió a la chimenea, indicando la dirección de Andrómeda.

—¿Qué habrá pasado? —preguntó Jules, en cuanto Draco desapareció.

—Papá lo ha llamado —explicó Mauro, entrando en ese momento, seguido de Jenell y Kay.

—¿Desde Polonia? —preguntó Sofía hacia Mauro.

—No, desde Neptuno —contestó Mauro, sarcásticamente.

—¡Oye! —protestó Sofía

—Por supuesto que desde Polonia, al fin es allí donde está papá —se encogió de hombros Mauro, pensando en lo incongruente de la pregunta.

—¿Por qué lo ha llamado? —apuró Jules, haciéndole sitio a los niños en el sofá para que se sentaran y ganándole la respuesta a Sofía.

—Ah… eso no lo sé —negó con la cabeza —, de todas formas pensábamos en si querían jugar un rato con nosotros.

—¡Oh vamos! —se quejó Zoe.

—Te dije que no querrían —suspiró Kay hacia su amigo.

—Ya… pero tenía que tratar —resolvió, cruzándose de brazos —. Antes sí jugaban con nosotros todo el tiempo.

Sofía y Zoe hicieron soniditos de incredulidad, pensando en lo ridículo que se vería que chicos de quince años jugaran a la guerra con niños de apenas doce años; sin considerar que no hasta muchos años sí lo hacían, y con gusto además.

—De todas maneras esperaremos a que tío Draco vuelva —explicó Jenell, hacia Zoe, Sofía y Jules, mirando a la chimenea fijamente —, queremos saber qué pasa.

—Claro, como si él fuera a discutir lo que pasa con un trío de enanos —se burló Jules, soltando una carcajada.

—No somos enanos —se quejó Kay —, somos pequeños, y creceremos, y según las estadísticas es probable que seamos mucho más altos de lo que ustedes serán.

—¡Sí! —secundó Mauro —, y entonces veremos quiénes son los enanos.

Kay puso los ojos en blanco y Jenell abrió la boca para protestar, pero la llamarada de la chimenea, con Draco apareciendo nuevamente, la interrumpió.

—¿Pasó algo papá? —preguntó rápidamente Sofía.

—Sí —asintió Draco, caminando hacia la salida de la sala y haciendo un gesto con la mano para que lo siguieran por las escaleras, hasta su habitación.

—¿Qué fue lo pasó? —preguntó Mauro, corriendo junto a su padrino.

—Nada, nada, es sólo que debo ir a Polonia, necesito ayudar a Gael con unas cosas. Pero tía Andrómeda no está y no sé dónde está o si volverá esta noche; Angelina ha salido con sus hijos a ver a su familia; los señores Weasley están en Rumania; Mikel entrará a cirugía en un rato más y no se sabe a qué hora podrá desocuparse, Hermione está en una audiencia desde la mañana y probablemente estará hasta el anochecer allí; y Harry no vuelve hasta mañana en la mañana.

—¿Y? —preguntó Sofía, de brazos cruzados y apoyada en el marco de la puerta, mientras observaba a su padre meter unas cuantas cosas en la maleta que siempre usaba para sus viajes.

—Ese tono… —reprendió Draco, sin detenerse.

—Lo siento, papá —se excusó rápidamente Sofía, sonrojándose un poco.

Draco puso los ojos en blanco y trató de no molestarse, últimamente Sofía y Zoe, al igual que Jules según Ron y Hermione, se habían vuelto más rebeldes y respondonas, aunque todos le decían que simplemente era una etapa, a él no le hacía nada de gracia, sin embargo, no tenía tiempo para eso en ese momento.

—No hay quién se quede con ustedes —explicó, cerrando la maleta al fin y mirando alrededor, para ver si es que algo se le olvidaba.

—¡Pero, papá! —se quejó esta vez Zoe, sobre el ruido de protestas de los demás niños —, ya somos grandes, podemos quedarnos solos hasta que papá Harry vuelva.

—Claro, claro —asintió Draco, mirando hacia los más pequeños —, pero la pregunta es si es que, cuando papá Harry vuelva, encontrará la casa en pie.

—No haremos nada malo —aseguró Mauro.

—Nada de nada —garantizó Kay.

—No, nos lo guardamos para Hogwarts —río bajito Jenell.

Draco arqueó una ceja, ese cuarteto, incluido Erick, eran realmente una pesadilla para los profesores de la escuela, era como si los gemelos Weasley hubieran reencarnado en ellos, y sido duplicados además.

—Sofía, Zoe —llamó Draco, volviendo hacia la sala —, ustedes estarán a cargo hasta que papá Harry vuelva, yo iré a verlo en un momento, tal vez pueda dejar de lado las clases de la noche y regresar antes, pero mientras tanto quiero que se comporten y estén al pendiente de los niños.

—Papá —se quejó Kay, haciendo un puchero —, tengo doce, ya no soy un niño.

—Sí que lo eres —aseguró Draco, revolviendo su cabello rubio —, uno muy listo y travieso, que es lo que más me preocupa.

—¡Oh, vamos!

—Está bien ser niño —afirmó Draco —, tendrás toda la vida para ser un adulto, así que no discutas.

—Sí, papá —suspiró Kay, si es que no supiera todo lo que había descubierto acerca de sus padres unos años atrás, tal vez no le hubiera dado mucho crédito a ese argumento, pero cómo sí lo sabía, en el fondo casi los podía entender con eso de que debían ser niños todo el tiempo posible.

—¿Cuándo volverás? —preguntó Zoe, mientras le daba un beso de despedida a su padre.

—Mañana en la noche, sólo es un problema con unos contratos, nada grave, pero es necesario que esté presente.

—Todo estará bien —prometió Sofía, besándolo también —, nos encargaremos hasta que llegue papá Harry.

—Bien… —Draco miró a los seis chicos y negó con la cabeza, no era que no confiara en ellos, no es que fueran malos chicos, pero normalmente, durante el verano, todos se juntaban en casa de alguno de ellos, esta vez le había tocado a ellos, considerando lo ocupados que estaban los demás, y siempre era preferible que alguien les echara un ojo, pues tendían a tener "grandiosas ideas" cuando se juntaban sin muchas cosas que hacer, las cuales era necesario ser detenidas, antes de que el chiste les costara alguna puerta, mueble, mascota o incluso cambios de color en el cabello, piel, y, recordando a Patrick y Fred Jr., hasta intercambio de piernas.

—¡Oh, vamos papá! —suspiró Zoe, arqueando una ceja de manera muy similar a él, cuando quería convencer a Harry —ya estamos grandecitos.

—Lo sé… —Draco asintió y se despidió de los más pequeños y de Jules y se metió en la chimenea, está vez rumbo a la Academia de Aurores del Ministerio Inglés.

Los chicos se quedaron en silencio un momento más, nunca los dejaban solos, tenían que admitir que habían hecho, a lo largo de su vida, demasiadas travesuras como para que lo hicieran.

—Volvamos al jardín —dijo entonces Kay, hacia Jenell y Mauro, y rápidamente se perdieron por la puerta de la sala.

Jules, Sofía y Zoe se dejaron caer nuevamente sobre la alfombra, en silencio, hasta que Zoe volvió a hablar.

—Realmente me aburro.

* * *

Draco apareció por la chimenea de visitas de la Academia, habilitada para los profesores y sus familiares, saludó con una inclinación de cabeza a la recepcionista, que siempre era muy amable con él, y luego le comentó que le urgía encontrar a Harry.

—Está en el jardín número cuatro —dijo ella, mirando hacia un horario con motitas de colores, algunas de ellas se movían de acuerdo al cambio de clases de algunos profesores.

—¿Dónde queda eso? —preguntó, mirando hacia ambos lados, había recorrido ese lugar un par de veces, cuando Harry recién había sido contratado, asombrado de lo grande que era y escuchando como Harry le narraba algunas de las historias que había vivido allí, o le comentaba dónde se habían desarrollado determinados eventos que ya le había contado en su momento, cuando era estudiante y se veían sólo un par de fines de semana al mes; pese a lo dura que la educación era allí, Draco estaba seguro que Harry amaba ese sitio y todas las experiencias, buenas o malas, que había compartido junto a sus compañeros.

—Por el pasillo de visitas, hacia el lado izquierdo, hasta la puerta número siete, luego doble a la derecha y siga de frente, no hay pierde.

—Gracias —asintió Draco, agradecido por no tener que cruzar por los pasillos de alumnos, encantados para lanzar hechizos. Siempre le hizo gracia aquello de los alumnos corriendo para evitar ser hechizados y descalificados.

Caminó hacia el jardín, de acuerdo a lo que la señorita le había explicado, y ubicó a Harry sobre la escoba, con un silbato colgado al cuello y una tablilla en la mano; observando a dos grupos de chicos, unos con camisetas blancas y otros con camisetas negras, que volaban a toda velocidad mientras muros y extrañas construcciones aparecían en el aire de la nada, frenando sus vuelos o haciéndolos hacer maniobras temerarias para evitarlos; seguramente en un ejercicio de rastreo.

Se quedó un momento admirando a Harry sobre la escoba, sus fuertes brazos, descubiertos completamente por la camiseta sin mangas que usaba y brillando a la luz del sol de verano; sus torneadas piernas, apreciables aún debajo del pantalón que usaba, apretando el palo de la escoba, mientras su cabello, ahora un poco más corto, se movía con el viento.

—Coupland —gritó Harry —¡Eso no está permitido! —reprochó volando hacia el chico, que se había detenido en el aire con la varita en la mano, lucía sonrojado y cansado —, dijimos que nada de hechizos de congelamiento.

—Pero, profesor Potter…

—Nada de "pero, profesor Potter" —interrumpió Harry, con voz firme y fuerte; Draco sintió cierto estremecimiento al escucharlo hablar así, le encantaba cuando lo hacía en la habitación —, te quedarás, luego de que el ejercicio termine, practicando sobre el jardín, mientras piensas en por qué se supone que debes hacer lo que los profesores te indican y no lo que se te venga en gana.

—De acuerdo, profesor —musitó el chico, volviendo a hacer avanzar la escoba y saliendo tras un par de chicos del equipo contrario.

Harry negó con la cabeza y miró alrededor, inmediatamente pudo ver la rubia cabellera a lo lejos y bajó con velocidad hacia el pasto, asombrado por la presencia de su esposo en el lugar.

—¿Draco? —preguntó jadeando, mientras Draco sonreía un poco y se acercaba a él, dejando la maleta a un lado.

—Hola, disculpa que te interrumpa, pero tenía que verte un momento.

—¿Pasó algo malo? ¿Los niños están bien? —preguntó Harry, inclinando el rostro hacia un lado, ya que sus alumnos estaban cerca no podía acercarse a besarlo ni mucho menos.

—Claro que están bien, pero tengo un problema, Gael necesita que esté en Polonia esta noche, tenemos un problema con los contratos, nada grave, pero no puedo rehusarme a ir.

—Ah... ¿Tardarás mucho en volver? —preguntó Harry, dio una mirada al cielo, donde varios de sus alumnos se habían detenido y lo miraban curiosamente. —¿Quién quiere acompañar a Coupland está noche? ¡Todos a lo suyo!

Los alumnos que se habían detenido dieron un respingo, casi todos a la vez, lo cual le pareció gracioso a Draco, y continuaron volando.

—Vaya… ese tonito, Potter —ronroneó Draco, Harry arqueó una ceja y sonrió, tomó de un brazo a Draco y lo jaló con lentitud hacia el pasillo por donde había venido. No bien se perdieron de la vista de sus alumnos, empujó a Draco contra una de las paredes y lo besó con fuerza.

—Supongo que tienes mucha prisa… —suspiró Harry alejándose de Draco, pero sin soltarlo.

—Lamentablemente —asintió Draco. Le dio un beso más en los labios y luego le explicó que los niños se habían quedado solos, que había sido imposible ubicar a nadie para que los cuidara y que probablemente Hermione los llevaría a su casa al anochecer, pero que tenía que estar al pendiente de eso, pues estaba en una audiencia y era imposible comunicarse con ella por el momento; o que mejor aún sería que pudiera dejar las clases nocturnas y volver antes para estar en casa.

—No creo que pueda dejar la clase de la noche —meditó Harry —, pero estoy seguro que los niños no harán nada malo; tú mismo dices que ya son grandes y que debemos dejar de tratarlos como niños de pre escolar. Me contactaré con Hermione para que se los lleve a su casa en la noche.

—Sí, pero ya sabes cómo son…

—Confío en que se comportarán —asintió Harry, aunque en el fondo no estaba muy seguro de ello.

—Eso espero yo también… —Draco le dio un abrazo y un beso más en la mejilla —, como sea, debo irme, tengo poco tiempo para llegar a la central de Transportes, cualquier cosa me llamas, estaré de vuelta para mañana en la noche.

—Bien, te esperaremos para cenar entonces.

—Cuídate —susurró Draco, acomodando la camiseta de Harry y pasando una mano por sus cabellos, era increíble cómo, luego de tantos años –más de veinte-, Harry podía provocar en él las mismas sensaciones que cuando recién habían empezado a estar juntos, en la escuela.

—También tú —Harry le sonrió y se pegó a él —, cuando vuelvas continuaremos con esto —dijo, dejando un beso sobre su cuello.

—Oh, sí, de eso que no te quepa duda —sonrió Draco, apartándose ya de él y caminando hacia la salida, debía darse prisa para poder tomar uno de los trasladores y llegar hasta Polonia.

* * *

—Estoy segura de que esto es mala, muy, pero muy mala idea —dijo Sofía, alertada y mirando alrededor.

—No sabía que tío Harry tuviera una de estas —susurró Jules, sinceramente emocionado mientras que con sus manos acariciaba el timón de la motocicleta.

—Papá tiene muchas cosas que no nos ha contado —explicó Zoe mientras terminaba de sacar la lona que cubría la motocicleta.

—¿Cómo la encontraste? —preguntó Sofía, sin atreverse a dar más pasos hacia el vehículo; estaban en el garaje, luego de que Zoe declarara, por enésima vez en la tarde, que se aburría, había dicho recordar algo que había descubierto durante las vacaciones de navidad, cuando sus padres le habían llamado fuertemente la atención por no ordenar su habitación; la discusión había terminado cuando ella, en lugar de ir a su habitación, se había ido al garaje, quién sabe por qué, y había permanecido por horas allí, hasta que se tuvo que rendir y pedir disculpas, y por supuesto limpiar su habitación.

—Curioseando, es raro que papá no la tenga con un hechizo de seguridad o algo así —meditó, pateando la lona para alejarla y rodeando la motocicleta.

—Tal vez sí los tiene y no lo sabemos —se alarmó Sofía, retrocediendo más aún —tal vez él ya sabe que nosotros estamos aquí destapándola.

—¡Oh, vamos! —suspiró Jules, mientras pasaba las manos por el asiento de cuero con admiración —, lo lógico sería que pusiera un hechizo para que no se acercaran, no para que la descubrieran y luego las pudiera regañar.

—¿Qué hacen? —preguntó Kay, entrando en ese momento.

—Wow… ¿Es una moto de verdad? —preguntó Mauro, avanzando hacia ellos, con los ojos brillantes.

—No, es una ilusión óptica —resopló Jenell.

—¿De quién es esa moto? —preguntó Kay, alcanzando a sus amigos también.

—De papá Harry, estoy segura —respondió Zoe con orgullo —, la encontré hace tiempo, pero no había tenido tiempo como para probarla.

—¿Planeas probarla justo ahora? —preguntó Sofía, asustada.

—Papá Harry no volverá hasta mañana, le daremos una vuelta y luego la guardaremos, nadie tiene por qué enterarse.

—¿Daremos? —exclamó Sofía, cada vez más asustada.

—Bueno, yo la daré, y Jules probablemente…

—¡De hecho¡ —exclamó el chico, sonriendo.

—Yo también quiero —dijo entonces Kay, mientras Sofía negaba con la cabeza.

—Tú no llegas a los pedales —criticó Zoe, tratando de subirse en la motocicleta, aunque los demás hacían tanto alboroto alrededor, que era imposible; Sofía soltó un jadeo y retrocedió un poco.

—No necesitas llegar a los pedales más que para arrancarla —informó Jenell mientras miraba el panel de control. —Todo lo demás está aquí, mira…

—¿Eso dice? —preguntó Mauro inclinando la cabeza y solo viendo señales extrañas en el panel.

—Eso creo —contestó Jules en lugar de su hermana.

Zoe, finalmente apartando a los demás, se montó sobre la motocicleta y apoyó las manos en el manubrio, sonriendo de manera triunfal.

—¡Estás loca! —jadeó Sofía, apartándose un poco más.

—Cierto —dijo Kay, interrumpiendo la protesta de Zoe —, no la puedes probar aquí, dañarías la camioneta; hay que llevarla al jardín.

Sofía le dio una mirada de incredulidad mientras Zoe asentía, convencida, y pronto, con ayuda de Jules, empujaron la motocicleta hasta el jardín frontal.

—Bien… no debe ser muy difícil —comentó Zoe, sentada nuevamente sobre la motocicleta, su casa quedaba bastante apartada así que no había ningún adulto que los pudiera ver y delatar; tomó una bocanada de aire y giró uno de los manubrios, lo que provocó que el motor hiciera un ruido y la motocicleta saltara un poco.

—Creo que debes darle a eso —señaló Mauro hacia uno de los pedales.

—Papá se enfadara… se va a enfadar tanto —masculló Sofía, con los brazos cruzados y mordiéndose el labio inferior. Jules soltó una carcajada y le pasó un brazo por los hombros.

—Vamos, deja de sentirte tan culpable, nada malo pasará.

Zoe pateó el pedal y el motor volvió a sonar, en cuanto giró uno de los manubrios la motocicleta avanzó un poco, dando trompicones; Zoe, algo asustada, mientras los demás exclamaban por la sorpresa, logró girar el otro manubrio y entonces la moto se detuvo.

—Vaya…

—¡Déjame probar! —exigió Kay, corriendo tras de ella.

—No. Espera —pidió su hermana.

Luego de varios intentos pudieron deducir como hacerla funcionar, pese a todos los botones que Jenell había señalado en el panel frontal, parecía sólo funcionar con los manubrios.

Zoe dio una vuelta completa, consiguiendo llevar la motocicleta hasta el jardín trasero, entonces fue el turno de Jules, que dio un par de vueltas, a muy baja velocidad, e incluso Sofía, declarando que ya que estaban en problemas de todas maneras, no había razón como para no sacarle provecho a la situación, dio unas cuantas vueltas.

—¡No es justo! —exclamó Mauro, parecía a punto de llorar, Jenell y Kay, junto a él, protestaban también.

—Pero no llegan a los pedales —se burló Jules, agitando el cabello de su hermana pequeña.

—Si no nos dejas subir le diré a nuestros papás —dijo finalmente Kay, con mirada firme, Sofía y Zoe intercambiaron una mirada de pánico; cierto que Kay no era de los que acusaban a nadie, pero sabían que cuando estaba molesto era alguien de temer.

—Bien, yo pasearé a Jenell —dijo Jules, suspirando fastidiado —, porque no llegas a los pedales —canturreó mientras se subía a la moto y hacía que Jenell subiera delante.

Dieron unas cuantas vueltas más y luego subió Mauro, esta vez acompañado de Sofía, que andaba a menor velocidad aún, pese a las insistencias del niño.

Para cuando llegó su turno, Kay estaba más que impaciente, mientras se trepaba a, según su parecer, el enorme vehículo, y miraba con atención los botones del panel frontal, ninguno se había vuelto a preguntar para qué podían servir, perdidos en la novedad de en verdad poder hacerla avanzar.

—Sujeta el manubrio —le pidió Zoe, mientras pasaba las manos hacia delante, sujetando las manos de Kay y haciendo arrancar la motocicleta.

La primera vuelta fue emocionante para Kay, se sentía raro porque parecía que podrían perder el equilibrio en cualquier momento, pero para la segunda vuelta su curiosidad pudo más y, sobre el ruido del motor, giró un poco el rostro hacia su hermana, que tenía los labios fruncidos y los ojos serios, mientras el viento agitaba su larga cabellera oscura.

—¿Para qué son esos botones?

—Ni idea —declaró ella, mientras Kay soltaba una de sus manos y la ponía sobre el panel —, y no los vayas a… —pero no pudo terminar de hablar, pues Kay presionó uno de color azul cielo y entonces la motocicleta hizo algo extraño, un pequeño salto, antes de empezar a elevarse rápidamente hacia el cielo.

—¡Demonios! —gritó Zoe, agarrando con más fuerza el manubrio y apretando las piernas, mientras el vértigo de subir a toda velocidad le hacía sentir algo extraño en el estómago.

—¡La moto vuela! —exclamó Kay, con pánico mientras se agarraba nuevamente de las manos de su hermana y miraba hacia abajo. —¡La moto vuela!

—¡Mierda! —jadeó Zoe, entrando en pánico, el jardín y los chicos se alejaban cada vez más, podía ver a los demás corriendo y persiguiéndolos, conforme se hacían más y más pequeños.

—¡Haz algo! —gritó Kay, cerrando los ojos y doblándose hacia delante.

—Te dije que no tocaras nada —gritó Zoe como respuesta, girando los manubrios con desesperación, pero nada ocurría —sujétate, por favor, Kay, agárrate —pidió, contemplando la posibilidad de que su hermano pudiera caer con mucha más facilidad que ella.

—¡Zoe, Kay! —gritó Sofía, corriendo por el jardín, seguida por los demás, que también los llamaban, y entrando en pánico.

—¿Qué haremos? —preguntó Jules, mientras la moto se hacía más y más pequeña —, ni siquiera tienen cascos…

—¡Oh, Morgana! —gimoteó Jenell, agarrándose de Mauro y mirando hacia el cielo, entrecerrando los ojos por el sol.

—Aprieta ese botón de nuevo —ordenó Zoe, presionando una mano de Kay contra el manubrio para que no se soltara y dejándole libre la otra mano.

—¿El celeste? —preguntó Kay, sus manos temblaban y el calor del verano había sido reemplazado por el viento frío de la altura.

—¡El que sea!

Presionó el botón celeste, pero nada ocurrió, desesperado empezó a jugar con todos los botones, hasta que de pronto la motocicleta se tambaleó y dio un giro completo, los gritos de él y Zoe hicieron eco a los de sus amigos abajo, mientras la moto giraba completamente, como pudo se sujetó de su hermana, mientras ella apretaba las piernas en torno al vehículo y agachaba la cabeza, se pusieron derechos nuevamente, no sabiendo siquiera cómo no habían caído al piso, pero eso no fue todo lo que pasó, la moto se zarandeó de un lado al otro y de pronto empezó a bajar en picada.

—¡Rayos! —gritó Jules, levantando a Jenell en brazos y corriendo hacia un lado del jardín, mientras Mauro y Sofía se apartaban hacia el otro lado.

La moto dio varias vueltas y Zoe sintió las uñas de Kay clavándose en su brazo mientras el mareo por dar tantas vueltas se incrementaba, el verde jardín se hacía más y más cercano y sabía que si caían con la moto entonces ambos terminarían aplastados, sin embargo, por alguna razón que atribuyó a la magia, le era imposible separarse del vehículo, hasta que fue demasiado tarde y sólo atinó a girar lo suficiente para levantar un poco a Kay, mientras sentía el golpe en el brazo, dando contra el duro piso, y la pierna siendo presionada en ambas direcciones.

Durante unos segundos el ruido de las ruedas aún girando fue lo único que se escuchó tras el golpe, para luego seguir el jadeó de Sofía y Jules, que corrían hacia Zoe y Kay, que parecían inconscientes bajo la moto.

—¡Chicos, chicos! —jadeó Sofía, Jules la ayudó a levantar la moto y Jenell y Mauro se apartaron de un salto cuando ésta avanzó unos metros, antes de volver a caer.

—Auch —se quejó Kay, sintiendo el pasto sobre sus labios y un ardor en los brazos y piernas.

—¡Oh, Merlín! —exclamó Jenell, corriendo hacia ellos y arrodillándose junto a Mauro para verlos mejor.

—¿Zoe? —llamó Sofía, apartando el cabello de la cara, tenía un golpe feo en la mejilla y los ojos cerrados —¿Zoe? Dios… por favor, Zoe.

—Duele —masculló Zoe, con los ojos cerrados y hablando con dificultad.

—Hay que llamar a alguien… —masculló Jules —, no creo que sea buena idea moverlos, no sé… creo que lo vi en algún lado…

—¿A quién llamaremos? —preguntó Jenell, mirando a Kay, que había abierto los ojos por un momento pero parecía incapaz de moverse también, su brazo mostraba golpes e incluso una gran herida abierta y sangrante.

—A papá Mikel, él sabrá que… —Mauro se detuvo —, no, él está en cirugía…

—¡Al medimago Rush! —exclamó Sofía, recordando al medimago que las atendía normalmente.

—¿Quién? —preguntó Jenell.

—Trabaja en la clínica de papá Draco, algunas veces nos atiende él.

—Es buena idea… tenemos que traerlo rápido —aceptó Mauro, mientras apartaba un poco el cabello rubio de Kay, que tenía los ojos entre abiertos.

—Estoy bien —jadeó Kay, pero sentía que no podía moverse, le dolía hasta el cabello y no quería ponerse a llorar delante de los demás, pese a que sentía un nudo en la garganta, por el pánico de su posible e inminente muerte.

—No te muevas —le recomendó Jenell.

—Tú tampoco, Zoe —advirtió Sofía, hacia su hermana, que asintió con mucho esfuerzo.

—Yo iré —declaró Jules, poniéndose en pie.

—Mejor voy contigo, yo lo conozco —se apresuró a decir Sofía, poniéndose en pie, le dio una mirada a Jenell y Mauro, que parecían a punto de vomitar.

—¡A prisa! —le apremió Jenell, mientras se movía para quedar a la altura de Zoe y examinaba su pierna, cada vez más roja e hinchada.

Sofía tomó de la mano a Jules y lo llevó hasta la chimenea, sus manos temblaban mientras arrojó los polvos flú y recitaba la dirección de la clínica.

En el mostrador de entrada estaba Emily, la recepcionista que siempre era muy amable con ellos, y rápidamente, seguramente alertada por la expresión de ambos, llamó al medimago Rush, que los saludó con una sonrisa.

Sofía ni siquiera le explicó qué era lo que pasaba, lo jaló de un brazo y le dijo que necesitaba que fuera con ellos inmediatamente.

—Oh… ¿pero, qué les ha pasado? —preguntó el hombre, su sonrisa había desaparecido, mientras se acercaba a ellos, bastó una mirada alrededor para encontrar la moto, que aún zumbaba, agitó la varita y el ruido terminó.

—Estábamos jugando —explicó rápidamente Mauro, que también lo conocía —y se cayeron desde muy alto.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo —dijo el hombre con la voz calmada que siempre utilizaba —, está bien, no se preocupen, han hecho lo correcto…

* * *

—¡Bombarda! —gritó Harry con fuerza, a su alrededor los alumnos se movieron por la habitación, tratando de esquivar el hechizo, pegándose a las paredes y refugiándose tras los pupitres.

El sonido de alguien tocando a la puerta detuvo su siguiente ataque, los alumnos, poco acostumbrados a que alguien interrumpiera la clase, giraron curiosos para ver a Melissa, la secretaria del director, en la puerta.

—¿Señor Potter? —llamó la chica, arqueando una ceja por ver a algunos de los alumnos escondidos entre los pupitres y con las varitas en alto.

—¿Sí? —preguntó Harry, bajando la varita y caminando hacia ella.

—Lamento interrumpir pero, el director desea que vaya a su oficina inmediatamente.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? Estoy en medio de una clase y….

—Se trata de sus hijos —explicó ella simplemente.

Harry no necesitó que se lo repitiera y sin siquiera dedicarles una mirada más a sus alumnos, caminó rápidamente hacia la salida y luego hacia la oficina del director.

* * *

Habían habilitado una habitación para Kay y Zoe, siendo los hijos del dueño del lugar no escatimarían en comodidades para ellos, alrededor de las dos camas había cuatro sillones más, donde Jules, Sofía, Mauro y Jenell, esperaban silenciosos y cabizbajos; delante de ellos, en una mesa de centro había cuatro tazas con té, las cuales ni siquiera habían tocado, demasiado asustados.

Harry observaba todo desde una de las ventanas amplias, que usaban para observar a los pacientes, con los labios apretados y los ojos entrecerrados, mientras escuchaba a Mikel y Rush, que habían atendido a sus hijos.

—Zoe tiene la pierna y un brazo rotos; quemaduras y varios golpes en el rostro y el cuerpo; le hemos dado la poción crecehuesos; una pomada para las quemaduras y algunas pociones para el dolor y los otros golpes, no quedará ninguna cicatriz ni secuela, sólo necesita una noche de descanso; para mañana en la mañana podrá estar en casa nuevamente —informó Mikel, parecía también enojado.

—Kay ha tenido también fracturas en el brazo izquierdo y la clavícula, un corte particularmente grande en el brazo izquierdo, además de otros cortes y golpes, seguimos el mismo procedimiento que con Zoe —continuó con el diagnóstico el medimago Rush.

—Les hemos hecho además un chequeo completo, no hay daño interno, ningún órgano se ha visto comprometido… Estarán bien, Harry —completó Mikel, apoyando una mano sobre su hombro.

—Según los demás, cayeron desde una gran altura, han corrido con suerte —admitió el medimago Rush, negando con la cabeza.

—Sólo hasta que despierten, luego de eso ya verán —masculló, demasiado enfadado con ellos por haber hecho algo tan insensato.

—Ya sabes cómo son los niños, Harry —suspiró el medimago Rush —; estaban muy asustados, pero han actuado sabiamente, pues buscaron ayuda de inmediato.

—Por lo que es Mauro, ya se puede ir preparando para un largo castigo —negó con la cabeza Mikel.

—¡Oh, y espera a que…! —empezó a exclamar Harry, en el momento que Hermione y Ron llegaban, ambos parecían bastante enfadados también.

—Harry —dijo Ron, poniéndose a su lado y mirando la imagen.

—¿Están bien? —preguntó Hermione.

—Lo estarán —asintió Mikel —, sólo Zoe y Kay se han lastimado, Jules y Jenell no sufrieron ningún golpe.

Rápidamente Mikel y el medimago Rush les repitieron los diagnósticos, explicándoles que habían sacado la motocicleta del garaje y habían estado jugando con ella, pero que no la habían podido controlar. El reproche de Hermione, de porqué Harry tenía un vehículo como ese tan a mano no se hizo esperar, y Harry sabía que era cierto, lo había usado un par de días antes y no había usado los hechizos de protección de siempre para guardarlo porque había regresado demasiado cansado, casi podía escuchar los mismos reclamos en Draco cuando volviera, pero tampoco se iba a echar toda la culpa, nadie le había pedido a los niños que decidieran usarla.

El silencio era incómodo, pero ninguno se atrevía a decir nada, todos sabían que estaban en muy graves problemas, que en cuanto sus padres fueran llamados, si es que no habían sido llamados ya, les caería la bronca del milenio por su comportamiento.

Sofía miró hacia sus hermanos nuevamente, el medimago Rush le había dicho que no debía preocuparse por ellos, que dormirían toda la noche y que luego los golpes, cicatrices y huesos rotos desaparecerían. Pese a eso había estado llorando por un rato, asustada de lo que podría haber pasado en verdad, pues era consciente de que la altura desde donde habían caído era mucha y que el desenlace pudo haber sido otro mucho más funesto.

La puerta se abrió rompiendo el silencio, todos levantaron la vista a la vez, estaban Mikel, Hermione, Ron y Harry, acompañados del medimago Rush, bastó verlos a la cara para saber que el problema era mayor aún.

—Mauro, vamos —dijo Mikel, apenas dándole una mirada a los otros niños. Mauro se puso un poco más pálido y se levantó lentamente, dándole una mirada aterrorizada a Jenell, pero ella estaba demasiado ocupada observando a sus padres, al brillo en los ojos de su madre y el sonrojo en las mejillas de su padre.

—Sí —asintió el niño —, ya nos vemos —masculló a sus amigos, aunque ninguno atinó a contestar.

—Jenell, Jules, ustedes también, deben dejar descansar a Zoe y Kay y además tenemos una conversación pendiente —dijo Hermione, luego de dar una mirada más a los dos niños que permanecían dormidos en la cama.

Ambos se pusieron de pie y Jules le dio un apretón en el hombro a Sofía, que permanecía rígida, sujetando con fuerza los brazos del sillón en el que se encontraba sentada.

En cuanto todos se fueron, Harry, que había ido hacia el espacio entre las dos camas y observaba a sus hijos dormir, levantó la mirada hacia ella.

—Papá, lo siento mucho, nosotros no… —empezó a disculparse Sofía, al mal tiempo darle prisa.

—Ahora no quiero oírlo —le interrumpió Harry en voz suave, Sofía sabía que sus padres no eran de gritarles, habían sido contadas las ocasiones en que les habían levantado la voz, y eso ocurría sólo cuando les habían colmado la paciencia, el tono de voz de su padre le dio a entender que ahora estaba mucho más furioso de lo que nunca lo había visto.

—Pero…

—Ya le he dejado un mensaje a Andrómeda, pasarás la noche con ella mientras yo me quedo con tus hermanos —concluyó Harry; luego de revisar que ambos permanecían dormidos, se dejó caer en el sillón más alejado de ella y se masajeó el puente de la nariz.

Sofía quiso seguir insistiendo, contarle que sabían que se habían equivocado, pero que se habían asustado mucho, que no había sido intención de ninguno que la moto se elevara o que resultaran heridos, pero no insistió.

Cerca de una hora después llegó Ted, tocando la puerta con delicadeza.

—Abuela me envía, padrino —dijo acercándose a él y mirando algo alarmado las camas de Zoe y Kay.

—Gracias, necesito que te lleves a Sofía y que se quede con ustedes esta noche, iré por ella mañana cerca del medio día, cuando Zoe y Kay ya estén en casa —respondió, dándole un pequeño abrazo de saludo.

—Vaya… menos mal que están bien.

—Sí, es un alivio —suspiró Harry, indicándole a Sofía, con un movimiento de cabeza, que se pusiera en pie.

—Pero yo me quiero quedar con ellos —protestó Sofía, no queriendo alejarse de sus hermanos.

—Irás con Teddy y punto —respondió Harry, arqueando un poco las cejas, Sofía le dio una mirada resignada y luego miró hacia sus hermanos.

—Yo…

—Vamos, Sofía —le dijo Teddy, pasando un brazo sobre sus hombros, él también estaba seguro de lo furioso que Harry estaba en ese momento y la chica parecía que se pondría a llorar en cualquier momento.

—Hasta mañana, papá —susurró, Harry sólo le respondió con un movimiento de cabeza y, triste y sintiéndose peor aún, salió con Teddy hacia el pasillo y de allí a la casa de tía Andrómeda.

* * *

Ellos estaban acostumbrados a que sus padres, al igual que con sus tíos, bromearan con el tema de las discusiones, que siempre anduviesen molestándose y tomándose el pelo, sin embargo, nunca los habían escuchado discutir. No eran tan pequeños o tan tontos como para no saber que sí discutían, como todos los padres, e incluso algunas veces se habían dado cuenta de que no se hablaban o se evitaban por una tarde o una noche, pero nunca los habían escuchado realmente gritarse el uno al otro, y aquella noche, sentados en los últimos escalones de la escalera trasera que daba a la cocina, los tres acurrucados, los escucharon, culpándose y recriminándose por el accidente.

Cuando Zoe y Kay habían despertado aquella mañana, recibieron el mismo trato frío que Sofía había recibido la noche anterior, su padre estuvo junto a ellos mientras les hacían los exámenes y demás estudios y en cuanto les dieron de alta, los llevó a casa y les ordenó que se metieran en sus habitaciones y que no tenían permiso para moverse de allí.

Unos cuarenta minutos después llegó Sofía, pese a la advertencia de su padre, los tres se las arreglaron para encontrarse en el cuarto de las gemelas y en murmullos, atentos a que su padre pudiera subir a revisar que estuvieran cumpliendo con el castigo, se pusieron al tanto de lo ocurrido.

Tía Andrómeda había estado bastante enojada también, y le había dado una larga charla acerca de ser responsable y además ganarse la confianza de sus padres, que no había forma de que ellos creyeran que ella y sus hermanos eran de fiar si hacían esas cosas a la primera oportunidad que les dejaban solos.

Zoe había tratado también de disculparse, de argumentar que todo había sido su culpa, pero su papá Harry no la había dejado y Kay, viendo aquello, ni siquiera lo había intentado, no quería que lo mandaran a callar también.

Para la noche escucharon la chimenea que anunciaba que papá Draco había vuelto, pero ninguno tenía autorización para bajar así que se quedaron en sus habitaciones esperando a que viniera a saludarlos, o a echarles la bronca, en ese momento eso era preferible al horrible silencio que se había instaurado en casa, sin embargo, eso no ocurrió, y luego de mucho rato se juntaron nuevamente y bajaron por las escaleras traseras, donde se encontraban ahora, escuchándolos por primera vez en su vida, levantar la voz:

—Te lo dije, una y mil veces, Potter, ¡Debes tener cuidado con las cosas que dejas por allí!

—Y lo sé, Draco, lo sé, no creas que no me lo he recriminado, pero de todas maneras yo no les dije que la tomaran y se pusieran a volar.

—No hubiera pasado si tan solo le hubieras puesto los hechizos de seguridad.

—Yo no me voy a culpar por esto —insistió Harry, Draco estaba furioso, aunque Harry sabía que estaba también asustado. —¡Yo no soy quién les dijo que podían hacerla funcionar!

—¡Son niños! —gritó Draco agitando las manos y furioso —¡Niños! Debemos vigilarlos, cuidar que no tengan a mano cosas como estas que los pueden dañar.

—¿Me pedirás que instaure los hechizos de seguridad que pusimos cuando empezaron a caminar, para que ni siquiera se topen con los muebles?

—No te pases de listo.

—Y tú no me culpes, ya me siento lo suficientemente mal como para tener que escucharte.

—¡Ah, qué genial! —bufó Draco —¿Ahora me dirás que eres una víctima en todo esto?

—No. Pero tampoco voy a disculpar esto sólo porque son curiosos y yo dejé a mano la motocicleta.

Ambos se miraron enojados y se alejaron unos cuantos pasos, tratando de calmarse, normalmente no discutían sobre sus hijos, generalmente sabían ponerse de acuerdo, pero esta vez, tras aquel accidente y lo peligroso de la situación, se sentían sobrepasados.

—No es posible que no podamos confiar en ellos. Una tarde, una sola y maldita tarde y mira lo que pasa —suspiró Draco, no queriendo discutir más con Harry.

—Ellos tienen que aprender que lo que hacen trae consecuencias —masculló Harry, sentándose en una de las sillas y dejando su cabeza caer hacia atrás —, no entiendo cómo pudieron ser así de irresponsables.

—Es nuestra culpa —exhaló Draco, sentándose a su lado y poniendo una mano en su pierna, luego del susto por lo ocurrido y haberle gritado a Harry por dejar algo tan peligroso a mano, entendía que no era justo que se la pagara con él, después de todo los niños ya no eran tan niños.

—Es culpa de ellos —respondió Harry, mirándolo seriamente.

—Lamento haber levantado la voz —dijo entonces Draco, pegándose un poco más a él y dándole un beso en los labios —, por supuesto que sé que no es tu culpa… ellos debieron saber que eso era peligroso.

—Esta travesura sobrepasa cualquier otra que hayan hecho, pudieron haber muerto por andar de curiosos.

Draco resopló y negó con la cabeza.

—Bien, calmémonos, así no conseguiremos nada…

En cuanto los gritos se dejaron de escuchar, los tres regresaron a sus habitaciones, mucho más apesadumbrados que antes, sabiendo que no sólo les llegaría un enorme castigo, sino que sus padres habían discutido y que además estaban decepcionados de ellos.

Durante la noche, la cena se las llevó Winky, a cada uno, declarando que tampoco tenían autorización para bajar, al día siguiente, mucho más temprano de lo que acostumbraban a levantarse en verano, fueron despertados por un potente grito, era un hechizo que sus padres usaban para hacerlos levantar cuando dormían hasta muy tarde, esta vez les indicaban que bajaran inmediatamente.

—Están castigados durante todo el verano —declaró Draco, en cuanto los niños se sentaron a la mesa del comedor, Harry, a su lado, asintió firmemente.

—No habrá visitas de sus amigos, ni salidas a ningún lado —continuó Harry —; ayudarán a Winky a limpiar la casa, diariamente, además de las tareas que tienen que completar para la escuela.

—Está de más decirles lo decepcionados que nos sentimos ambos por este comportamiento, de que no midan los resultados de sus acciones.

Los tres niños, con la cabeza baja, asintieron lentamente, cada uno a punto de llorar.

—Y por supuesto que no habrá viaje tampoco, nos quedaremos en casa durante el verano, y ustedes meditaran sobre lo que han hecho.

Un jadeo de parte de los tres se escuchó tras las palabras de Harry, pero las miradas de sus padres bastaron para que ninguno protestara.

—Ahora, quiero que desayunen y se pongan a trabajar, no quiero escuchar bulla, gritos ni juegos. —culminó Draco, que era el que se quedaba en casa por esos días, antes de que Harry terminara con las clases en la Academia de Aurores.

—Sí, papá —mascullaron los tres a la vez, mientras el desayuno aparecía frente a ellos.

Fue un largo y duro verano, apenas y se pudieron cartear un poco con sus amigos, también castigados, y descubrieron lo duro que era mantener la casa limpia y ordenada. Pero sobre todo aprendieron que sus acciones podían tener consecuencias, y muy graves si es que no meditaban bien antes de actuar, y no sólo por haber perdido el viaje a Egipto, sino también porque pudieron quedar heridos más seriamente de lo que habían quedado.

El enojo se les pasó a sus padres sólo unos días después, aunque los tres estaban consientes de que tendrían que esforzarse mucho para demostrar que en verdad habían aprendido la lección y eran dignos de confianza.

Cuando el primero de septiembre llegó, sus padres los abrazaron con el mismo cariño de siempre, recomendándoles que se cuidaran mucho, que estudiasen y se comportasen correctamente, y aunque no fue la última travesura que hicieron, en la escuela, o en casa, si que aprendieron que había cosas demasiado peligrosas para tentar, como el subirse a una motocicleta voladora sin saber cómo hacerla funcionar realmente.

* * *

Gracias por leer...

Zafy


	7. SIETE:SE BUSCA A CUASI

**Se busca a Cuasi.**

—¿No lo has visto? —preguntó Zoe, arrugando un poco la frente, como si escrutara minuciosamente a su interlocutor.

—Lo siento, en serio no sé dónde está —respondió Hermione, mirando de reojo a Harry y Draco, que parecían debatirse entre fingir seriedad por la actividad de su niña o soltar carcajadas.

—De acuerdo. Si lo vieras, tal vez tenga hambre, ¿podrías alimentarlo y avisarnos? Es muy importante que vuelva —Zoe hizo un puchero y Draco dio un paso hacia el frente, seguramente listo a consolar a su hija —¿De verdad no sabes dónde está?

—Si lo veo, te llamaré inmediatamente, y le daré mientras muchas galletas de chocolate —afirmó Hermione, poniéndose en cuclillas para ver mejor a la niña, sus labios dejaron de temblar un poco y las lágrimas que amenazaban con caer, se detuvieron.

—No le gustan las de chocolate, prefiere las de coco —explico con algo de timidez.

—Las que él quiera, no hay problema.

Zoe miró hacia sus padres y su hermana, ansiosamente, y Harry, que cargaba a un algo dormido Kay, asintió.

—De acuerdo princesa, ya viste que aquí no está, tendremos que seguir buscando —dijo esto último hacia Hermione, que asintió comprensivamente.

—Espero que tengan suerte —asintió Hermione hacia Draco y Harry, que realmente parecían cansados.

—También nosotros, ya sólo nos queda la Madriguera y la casa de Lucka y Ethan —explicó Draco, tomando de una mano a Zoe y de la otra a Sofía, que había permanecido silenciosa y solemne durante todo el interrogatorio.

—¿Y no han pensado…—empezó a preguntar Ron, entrando en ese momento a la sala, se veía algo agotado por haber estado haciendo dormir a Jenell y Jules— ya saben, en la "otra solución".

—¡Claro comadreja! —exclamó Draco, frunciendo el ceño —, Harry, mira que hemos sido tontos…

—Ya, Draco —suspiró Harry en voz baja, entendía que Draco estuviera cansado e irritable, él también lo estaba, pero no quería más alborotos, no sobre todo ahora que Kay parecía al fin dormirse.

Sofía y Zoe levantaron la vista hacia los adultos, extrañadas.

—Ya lo intentamos —explicó Harry hacia Ron, que entrecerraba los ojos, seguramente que listo a dar la respuesta a la exaltación de Draco —y no funciona, lamentablemente.

—Papá —jaló Zoe de la mano a Draco —, papá…

—Sí, cariño, ya nos vamos pronto —asintió Draco, vencido, le dio una mirada más a Harry y otra a Hermione antes de atravesar la chimenea.

—Nos vemos —se despidió Harry, Hermione y Ron le dieron miradas de tristeza mientras él desaparecía por la red flú, con Kay, que empezaba a moverse un poco impaciente, en sus brazos.

En la Madriguera solo vivían ya los señores Weasley, aunque era un lugar muy concurrido, pues sus hijos, nietos, e incluso Harry, Draco, Lucka, Ethan, Gael y Mikael acostumbraban visitarla seguido.

—Harry, Draco —exclamó la señora Weasley, que estaba sentada delante de la chimenea, con un antiguo libro sobre las piernas, en cuanto los vio entrar —¿ocurre algo malo? Arthur ya se ha ido a dormir, pero puedo despertarlo si es que…

—No, es sólo que… —empezó a intentar explicar Draco, pero Zoe se soltó de su agarre y corrió hacia el centro de la sala, mirando alrededor con detenimiento.

—Cuasi ha desaparecido —dijo la niña, tirándose sobre la alfombra para mirar debajo del sofá.

—¿Cuasi que…? —preguntó extrañada la señora Weasley mientras le hacía un gesto a Harry para que le entregara a Kay.

—Cuasi —suspiró Harry, estirando los brazos un poco luego de soltar a Kay, que lo miró con cierto recelo, pero que no se quejó, agradeció que al menos no intentara lanzarse al suelo ahora que había ya aprendido a caminar —es su muñeco…

—Su amigo —corrigió Sofía, gateando debajo de una de las mesas de centro.

—Niñas, no pueden tirarse al piso de esa manera —reprochó Draco, sin mucho ánimo y lanzándose sobre el sofá, Harry lo imitó y le puso una mano en la pierna de manera consoladora, mientras las niñas ni siquiera lo miraron y continuaron con su pesquisa.

—Cuasi es su muñeco, uno que le compró Gael en cuanto nació, lo ha tenido siempre con ella, así como Sofía tiene a Maki —Harry aprovechó para sacar del maletín que cargaba Draco un oso color caramelo, al que le faltaba un ojo y que usaba una capa de color rojo con estrellas blancas —, son parecidos, pero Cuasi es más oscuro, y su capa es azul y… —se detuvo ante la carcajada de Draco, volteó a verlo con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Lo siento —dijo Draco, sin dejar de reír, la señora Weasley se sentó delante de ellos y colocó a Kay sobre sus piernas, el niño no tardó mucho en removerse en intentar bajar, mientras Draco seguía riendo de manera descontrolada y Harry sentía que podría estallar de rabia.

—¡Draco!—_¡Él tratando de ayudar a que encontraran el dichoso muñeco y a Draco no se le ocurría nada mejor que tener un ataque de risa!_

—Lo siento, es sólo que… —intentó explicar Draco nuevamente, mirando hacia las niñas, que ya se habían ido a explorar la zona cercana a las escaleras, pero la risa podía más que él en ese momento —, es que…

—¿Desde qué hora están con esto? —preguntó la señora Weasley, sonriendo hacia Draco, que parecía no poder dejar de reír.

—Desde las seis y media, que regresamos a casa luego del picnic, y notaron la ausencia de Cuasi —explicó Harry, apretando un poco la mano sobre la pierna de Draco y empezando a creer que tal vez su esposo había perdido la razón.

—¡Pero casi es media noche!

—¡Lo sé! —respondió Harry —. Y aún nos falta la casa de Ethan y Lucka y si no está allí, entonces…

—Ah… —suspiró Draco, mirando hacia Harry con ojos llorosos —¿te das cuenta de en que nos hemos convertido?

Harry lo miró con confusión mientras la señora Weasley soltaba una pequeña carcajada.

—Antes peleabas contra los malos, investigabas a los maleantes y buscabas personas secuestradas, mientras Gael y yo ideábamos fórmulas para combatir venenos contra la MACH o para ganar mucho oro, y ahora sólo somos dos "buscadores de osos" —Draco soltó una pequeña risita y se recostó contra él. Harry comenzó a reír, entendiendo el punto de Draco y sintiéndose también agotado.

—Nana —dijo en ese momento Zoe, acercándose a la señora Weasley, Sofía iba tras ella, tomando su mano y Kay, que estaba prendido del sofá, ensayando sus nuevos pasos aprendidos, se quedó quieto y mirándolas con atención.

—¿Sí, cariño?

—¿No ha visto a Cuasi? —preguntó la niña, la señora Weasley levantó la mirada hacia Harry y Draco, que asintieron, dándole a entender que esa rutina ya se la sabían, y ella negó con la cabeza.

—Lo siento, cariño.

—Es así de alto —continuó ella, marcando una distancia desde el piso, con la mano extendida —, y no pesa mucho, le gustan las galletas de coco y su capa es verde…

—Azul —corrigió Draco —, Zoe, ¿recuerdas qué dijimos de los colores?

—Azul —ratificó ella —, y no le gusta estar solo.

—Mmm… ya veo —susurró la mujer, negando con la cabeza —, lo siento, no sé donde pueda estar.

—De acuerdo, niñas —dijo Draco, poniéndose en pie y jalando a Harry, que parecía más reacio a hacerlo —, ya escucharon a la señora Weasley, no está aquí.

—¿Y dónde está? —preguntó Zoe, sus ojos llorosos y su puchero le indicaron a Draco que pronto empezaría a llorar, así que, antes de que lo hiciera, se inclinó sobre ella y la levantó.

—Vamos a casa del tío Lucka y el tío Ethan, ¿de acuerdo? Tal vez nos esté esperando allí, y le hayan dado además galletas de coco.

—Ya… —asintió Zoe, abrazándose a él un instante, antes de que Draco la pusiera en el piso.

—Disculpe la intromisión —dijo entonces Draco, hacia la señora Weasley, mientras levantaba a Kay, que había empezado a patalear, y se preparaban para partir.

—¿Qué harán si no está en donde sus amigos? —preguntó extrañada la señora Weasley, mientras les daba un beso a cada uno.

—No lo quiero pensar —suspiró Harry, tomando de una mano a Zoe y de la otra a Sofía.

—Y yo tampoco tengo ni idea —aseguró Draco, sintiéndose extraño al no tener un plan de contingencia, siempre los tenía, pero en cuanto a osos de peluche desaparecidos se refería, no tenía la más mínima idea de qué hacer.

—Que tengan suerte entonces… —la señora Weasley les dio una mirada de lástima y asintió —les mandaré una lechuza en la mañana, de todas maneras.

—Gracias —Draco suspiró y se metió a la chimenea, llamando esta vez hacia la casa de Ethan y Lucka.

Harry, con Sofía y Zoe a cada lado, apareció un instante después, observó a Draco, que se había quedado quieto, con Kay removiéndose de un lado a otro, y mirando hacia el sofá.

—¡Cuasi! —gritó Zoe, soltándose de Harry y llegando hasta él.

—¡Oh, aquí están! —suspiró Ethan, apareciendo por uno de los lados de la casa, mientras sostenía el teléfono móvil en una de las manos.

—¡Cuasi! —volvió a gritar Zoe, abrazada al muñeco de peluche y con una gran sonrisa.

—¿Dónde lo encontraste?

—En las cosas de Patrick, lo siento, no sé si es que lo puse yo, o Lucka, o él… en cuanto llegamos a casa nos dimos cuenta que no era nuestro, pensamos averiguar de quién era luego, pero entonces Patrick empezó a llamarlo "Cuasi" —hizo un gesto de descontento —y lo puso en el sofá, diciendo que Zoe vendría por él porque era el cuasi de ella… entendimos que tal vez era mejor devolvérselos en el acto, sobre todo con la experiencia que tenemos respecto a los niños y sus muñecos extraviados, pero Lucka fue a casa de ustedes, y no estaban, probamos el móvil un montón de veces y… —Ethan soltó un gruñido —Esperen —levantó el móvil y marcó velozmente un número, esperando impaciente hasta que al otro lado de la línea le contestaron —Lucka, ya están aquí… ajá… de acuerdo. —colgó y les hizo un ademán para que se sentaran, mientras Zoe seguía jugando con Cuasi y Sofía la observaba sobre la alfombra.

Draco, demasiado cansado ya, dejó a Kay sobre el suelo y se acomodaron en uno de los sofás, observando a los niños jugar.

—No sé ni donde está el móvil —aseguró Draco, comenzando a buscar entre sus ropas.

—Eso no es novedad —reprochó Harry —, pero yo recuerdo haber dejado el mío en casa, sobre la mesa de noche… ¿recuerdas que iba a darme una ducha cuando Zoe empezó a llorar?

—Cierto… cierto —asintió Draco.

Ethan apareció un instante después, haciendo levitar una bandeja con té y pastas.

—Los niños ya están durmiendo —informó, sentándose a su lado —y Lucka debe volver en un segundo, estaba en casa de Ron y Hermione, ellos estaban contándole que también habían ido allí.

—Oh… hemos recorrido todas las casas —suspiró Harry —y ni siquiera recordamos tener los móviles a mano.

—Debe haber sido agotador —dijo en ese momento Lucka, apareciendo por la chimenea y sonriendo hacia los niños.

—Ni lo digas —masculló Draco, dejándose caer junto a Harry —, estoy muerto.

—Bueno… me alegra que al menos hayan encontrado al muñeco…

—¡Cuasi! —gritó Zoe desde el otro lado de la habitación, Draco arqueó una ceja, pero estaba demasiado cansado para intentar siquiera corregirla.

—Sí, eso dijo Patrick.

—Bien, entonces nos vamos, no queremos seguir molestándolos y ya es más de media noche —suspiró Harry, poniéndose en pie.

—No es molestia, espero que descansen —asintió Ethan, mientras las niñas se acercaban a darles a él y Lucka besos de despedida.

Harry cargó con Sofía y Zoe y Draco con Kay, y uno detrás de otro, se metieron en la chimenea, al fin a casa de vuelta.

—Pobres… —susurró Ethan, con algo de burla.

—Ya lo creo, ¿recuerdas cuando Patrick dejó su muñeco ciempiés en el Zoo?

Ethan emitió un escalofrío y negó con la cabeza.

—Es lo bueno de la magia, que pudimos entrar a buscarlo esa misma noche, y que Harry además nos ayudó, pero esos leopardos… realmente daban miedo.

—Vamos a dormir, estoy agotado de andar persiguiéndolos de casa en casa durante toda la noche —pidió Lucka, mientras daba un par de besos en el cuello a Ethan.

Ethan le correspondió con un beso en los labios y lo jaló de un brazo hacia las escaleras que llevaban hacia el segundo piso.

—Realmente daban miedo, ¿sabes? —reafirmó Ethan.

—Sí, querido, lo sé, y fuiste muy valiente al ir por el muñeco hasta allá —alabó Lucka, como cada vez que recordaban ese episodio, mientras apagaban las luces de la casa y se metían a su habitación, listos para poder dormir al fin, sabiendo que Harry y Draco también lo harían ahora que por fin Cuasi había aparecido.

* * *

Bueno ya que Cuasi ha sido encontrado... ¡Gracias por leer!

Zafy


	8. OCHO: PARA SIEMPRE

Un pequeño, muy pequeño, lemmon...

* * *

**PARA SIEMPRE:**

_Abril de 2009_

Draco estaba recostado de lado, era la única posición confortable ese día, pues su bebé, el cual ya sabían que sería niño, aunque esa noticia no los asombró para nada, parecía con muchas ganas de moverse esa tarde.

—¿Te sientes bien? —preguntó Harry, levantando la mirada de los pergaminos que estaba leyendo, eran documentos de la Escuela de Defensa, aunque Ron y Laurent lo ayudaban en todo lo posible, aún necesitaba firmar algunas cosas, sobre todo los contratos de seguros e informes de algunos casos que ascendían a juicio.

—Sí —masculló Draco, que en realidad no le gustaba quejarse, muchas veces respondía de manera osca ante toda la atención que Harry le brindaba, pero no porque estuviera harto de la sobreprotección, sino porque se sentía inútil, tirado en esa cama sin siquiera poder jugar un poco con sus hijas, permaneciendo largos periodos dormido y sin hacer nada más.

—Te siento fastidiado —murmuró Harry, poniéndose en pie y caminando hacia la cama.

—Ya sabes cómo es esto —le dijo Draco, con voz apagada.

—Sí, lo sé, pero pronto nacerá y tú estás cada vez más recuperado —Harry se inclinó hacia él y le dio un beso en la frente, Draco arrugó el ceño y negó, tratando de apartarse de él.

—¿Te duele la espalda? —preguntó entonces Harry, solicito, mientras se apartaba y daba la vuelta a la cama, para poder sentarse a su lado, la cama de aquella habitación era bastante amplia, y Draco le había pedido más de una vez que durmiera con él, que extrañaba sentirlo durante las noches, Harry no podía hacerlo porque temía lastimarlos a él o a su bebé, aunque sí se recostaba a su lado y lo acompañaba hasta que se quedaba dormido.

—Para que me duela la espalda tendría que estar en pie, y eso es algo que no hago —refunfuñó Draco, a veces se sentía mal por ser tan malo con Harry en algunas ocasiones, pero era algo que no podía controlar realmente. Sabía que se trataba de la frustración que sentía por la situación.

—Pronto, Draco, pronto podrás ponerte en pie, jugar con las niñas, y con el bebé y hacer todo lo que hacías antes —animó Harry, ya conociendo de sobra esos ataques de rabia y frustración de Draco y no tomándolos a pecho, él se había sentido igual durante su embarazo, y ese había sido miles de veces más sencillo.

—Ajá.

Harry se acercó un poco más a él y acarició con lentitud su cabello, lo tenía bastante largo, pero sin intenciones aparentes de cortarlo, su mano bajó hasta los hombros, sintiéndolo tenso y demorándose un poco en tratar de relajarlo, sintió como Draco suspiraba profundamente y eso lo animó a seguir, bajando ahora por la espalda, hasta llegar a la cintura, masajeando con cariño y siendo consciente de cómo el cuerpo de Draco se iba relajando cada vez más.

—Eso se siente bien —murmuró Draco, mientras hundía más la cabeza en la almohada y con una mano instaba a Harry a acercarse.

Harry, temeroso como siempre, se terminó de subir a la cama, y se recostó a su lado, continuando con sus caricias por la espalda, cubierta sólo por la delgada bata de la clínica, llegando hasta la cintura y subiendo nuevamente.

—¿Sabes hace cuanto que no hacemos el amor? —preguntó de pronto Draco, mientras las manos de Harry se habían anclado ahora a sus hombros y rotaban sobre ellos, relajándolos cada vez más.

—¿Crees que he llevado un conteo? —preguntó Harry, divertido, pegándose más al cuerpo de Draco, aún medio cubierto por las sábanas y hundiendo su nariz en el cuello de Draco, aspirando y disfrutando de su tibieza.

—¿No lo has hecho acaso? —jadeó suavemente Draco, mientras pasaba una mano hacia atrás, para acariciar cualquier parte de Harry que pudiera alcanzar, lo que resultó ser su pierna, cubierta por aquellos pantalones de algodón que usaba por esa época, declarando que eran más cómodos, pese a que Draco los detestaba.

—Algo como siete meses, una semana, tres días y… —Harry miró hacia el reloj de pared —trece horas.

—Vaya… —Draco, pese a lo cómodo de su posición no pudo evitar el empujarse un poco hacia atrás, la sensación de la respiración de Harry contra su cuello estaba enviando sensaciones de placer al resto de su cuerpo, haciéndolo sentirse excitado, mucho más excitado que en los últimos días, en que parecía recobrar un poco más las fuerzas y su lívido había ido en aumento, aunque no se animaba a hacer nada, ni proponerlo porque: Primero: sabía que tal vez sería peligroso, y segundo: estaba seguro de que Harry se negaría, por miedo a poner en riesgo cualquier cosa.

—Y aún tendremos que esperar un poco más —se quejó Harry, sin preocuparse en esconder las ansias que él también sentía.

—Lo sé, pero… —Draco jadeó un poco, cuando los labios de Harry empezaron a acariciar su cuello y nuca, pequeños besos que hacían que su piel se encendiera.

—Pero no podemos —negó Harry, sin apartarse del cuerpo de Draco y pasando una mano hacia el frente, acarició el vientre abultado y sonrió al sentir el poderoso golpe de magia, antes de bajar un poco más.

—Harry —chilló Draco, algo avergonzado de que Harry descubriera que, pese a que las caricias de Harry no habían pretendido ser el preludio a algo más, lo habían excitado demasiado rápido.

—Oh… —Harry vaciló un instante, sintiendo la erección de Draco cubierta por la bata de la clínica, sabía que debajo de ella no había nada más.

—Lo lamento —dijo Draco, hundiendo más la cabeza en la almohada, dándole más sitio para que pudiera seguir besándolo —, yo quisiera…

—No podemos —repitió Harry, lamentándolo verdaderamente, pero sin estar dispuesto a arriesgar nada por algo que sabía, podía esperar.

—Es que…

—¿Hace cuanto que quieres…?, ya sabes.

Draco soltó una risita.

—¿Te has vuelto un remilgado? —se burló, mientras empujaba un poco las caderas hacia la mano de Harry, que aún permanecía sobre su erección, aunque sin hacer ningún movimiento.

—Hacer el amor —se corrigió Harry, no aguantando la tentación de delinear la erección de Draco, sobre la tela de la bata, lo que provocó que Draco soltara un suave gemido.

—La puerta —advirtió Draco, mirando hacia la puerta y notando que en cualquier momento alguna persona podía entrar.

Harry invocó su varita y lanzó un hechizo de sellado, y uno más de silencio, sólo por si acaso, aunque no pensaba hacer mucho más.

—No está bien, Draco, piensa que podrías…

—Sólo… —Draco soltó la pierna de Harry y subió su bata lo suficiente para dejar que la mano de Harry se colara en el interior —, prometo recompensarte, pero no dejes de… de hacer eso.

—No estoy seguro de…

—No hagas que te ruegue, no lo haré —replicó Draco, con voz molesta, mientras colaba su mano hacia delante y apartaba la de Harry para poder acariciarse.

—Sh… —Harry sopló sobre su cuello, sintiendo el cuerpo de Draco estremecerse por eso, su mano sujetó la de Draco y empezó a ayudarlo a acariciarse, mientras seguía repartiendo besos sobre su cuello y hombros.

—Sí… hace tanto que no… estoy muy cerca —gimoteó Draco, sintiéndose algo tonto por saber que no duraría mucho más tiempo.

—Está bien… no hagas nada —pidió Harry, su propia erección estaba apretando sus pantalones, pero no tenía intensiones de hacer nada más que complacer a Draco. Su mano apartó la de Draco con delicadeza y lo sintió sujetarse de su pierna, clavándole las uñas, mientras su mano comenzaba a ganar velocidad.

Draco gimoteó un poco más fuerte, la mano de Harry se sentía de maravilla sobre él, empujándolo al clímax a gran velocidad, mientras su cuello y hombros eran mordisqueados y besados con cariño, sus propias caderas se empujaban cortamente, tratando de darle el encuentro a ese puño, que cada vez se apretaba más en torno a él.

Sintió como el cuerpo de Draco se tensaba un instante, antes de convulsionarse, mientras una sustancia caliente se escurría entre sus dedos, y no detuvo sus caricias hasta que Draco hubiera terminado completamente, dejándolo jadeante y relajado.

—¿Te sientes mejor ahora? —preguntó en un murmullo, apartando la mano del miembro ahora flácido de Draco y acariciándole una pierna.

—Oh… sí, vaya que sí, casi ni recordaba lo bien que se sentía —afirmó Draco, girando el rostro lo suficiente para alcanzar los labios de Harry, que le devolvió el beso con cariño y algo de ansiedad.

—Mmm…

—¿Tú no…?

—Estaré bien —interrumpió Harry, pese a eso Draco lo empujó y se giró lentamente, tratando de acomodarse lo mejor posible para verlo a la cara, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y sus ojos brillosos.

—Quiero que te corras —instó, con voz provocadora.

—No tienes que hacerlo.

—Claro, porque es un gran sacrificio para mí —se burló Draco, moviéndose un poco más hasta que encontró la posición más cómoda y poniendo una mano sobre la entrepierna de Harry, sintiendo claramente el bulto que había allí.

—Es en serio…

—Entonces sólo compláceme —animó Draco, metiendo una mano en el pantalón de Harry y sujetando su erección con fuerza.

—¡Draco! —gimió Harry, mientras dejaba caer su cabeza en la almohada.

—Hazlo… para mí —le pidió, sacando la mano de los pantalones de Harry y apretando su cadera.

—Yo…

—¿Por favor?

Harry se sonrojó un poco más y luego de durar un instante, se bajó los pantalones y la ropa interior lo suficiente para liberar su miembro. Draco le sonrió y se pegó más a él, todo lo que su vientre abultado le permitió, para comenzar a besarlo en los labios con lentitud y delicadeza, mientras su mano tomaba el miembro de Harry y lo empezaba a acariciar, de arriba hacia abajo y de vuelta, acariciando ocasionalmente la punta húmeda y resbalosa.

—Draco… —gimoteó Harry, luego de darle una mordida en la mandíbula, y respirando entrecortadamente.

Draco continuó con sus caricias, contento de que, pese a toda la situación y el tiempo de alejamiento, Harry aún reaccionara así ante sus atenciones.

Harry no tardó mucho más en correrse, gimoteando el nombre de Draco en medio de un beso apasionado y duro.

Se dejó caer a un lado y soltó una risita cuando se dio cuenta que Draco trataba de subirle los pantalones nuevamente.

—Espera —pidió, mientras invocaba a su varita y hacía un hechizo de limpieza sobre ambos. Inmediatamente Draco se giró, hacia una posición mucho más cómoda.

Harry se abrazó a él y pasó una de sus manos por el vientre, la magia del bebé volvió a hacerse sentir y soltó una risita, feliz de estar allí con ellos en ese momento, de que no se los hubieran arrebatado.

—Cuando nazca el bebé te juró que te encerraré en una habitación y no te dejaré salir de la cama en por lo menos una semana.

—¿Sólo una semana? —preguntó Harry, algo divertido por esa declaración.

—Bueno… ya veremos, por mí y es más tiempo, pero tenemos obligaciones que cumplir.

Harry soltó otra risita y le dio un beso en el cuello, mientras lo apretaba un poco más contra él, no tan fuerte como hubiera deseado, porque temía ocasionar algún malestar en él.

—Hoy ha sido un buen día —dijo luego de un momento Harry.

—Sí, hoy no me he sentido mal para nada —afirmó Draco, con los ojos cerrados y sintiendo como el sueño lo vencía, había días en que se sentía demasiado agotado, o adolorido, como para pensar en nada más que dormir y esperar a que todo terminara para volver a su vida normal.

—Te amo, Draco, eres lo que más amo en el mundo.

Draco, aún con los ojos cerrados soltó una pequeña carcajada.

—Eres un ñoño.

—Un ñoño que ama a otro ñoño —replicó Harry, sabiendo que Draco solía decir esas cosas cuando sentía que las cosas se ponían demasiado sentimentales para su gusto.

—Yo también te amo, Harry, mucho… demasiado —dijo Draco luego de un momento más.

—Gracias por volver, por no dejarme —continuó Harry, con voz ahogada, la respiración tranquila y rítmica de Draco le dio a entender que su esposo se había quedado ya dormido.

Acarició con cariño el cabello rubio y hundió su cabeza en el cuello de Draco, disfrutando de su calor, sintiendo como la música más maravillosa su respiración pausada y la certeza de que su corazón seguía latiendo, y sabiendo que Draco no se iría, que no lo dejaría solo, esperaba que nunca.

—Gracias… —masculló una vez más, con voz cada vez más entrecortada, intentando que sus lágrimas no se asomaran nuevamente, nunca había llorado tanto en su vida como en ese tiempo, de pena, de rabia, de alegría… —Gracias, mi amor —repitió, la mano de Draco se apretó un poco más sobre su brazo.

—Dije para siempre, Harry, y un Malfoy siempre cumple sus promesas —respondió Draco, aún medio dormido, y apretando su brazo con más fuerza —, para siempre.

Harry asintió y se quedó allí, abrazado al cuerpo de su esposo por mucho rato más, hasta que ambos se quedaron dormidos, mientras la tarde iba muriendo lentamente, dejando todo a oscuras.

* * *

Gracias por leer...

Zafy


	9. NUEVE: SUEÑOS

Y este es el último, por ahora... quizá luego vuelva a escribir algo sobre ellos, pero por lo pronto hasta aquí tenía escrito en la pc...

* * *

**SUEÑOS**

_Enero de 2010_

La primera fotografía era de su tía Bellatrix, junto a su tía Andrómeda y su madre, Draco calculaba que su madre no tenía más de diez años en ese entonces.

—Narcissa siempre salía muy bien en las fotografías —comentó Andrómeda, inclinándose un poco más para poder apreciar la misma foto que Draco miraba —, en ese entonces nos llevábamos muy bien.

—Las tres salen muy bien —asintió Draco, mirando con cariño a su madre de niña, levantó la mirada para ver a Kay, que estaba sentado sobre la alfombra, a sólo unos metros de ellos, levantando una gran torre de cubos, Zoe y Sofía estaban cerca también, tiradas sobre la alfombra pintando los cuadernos de dibujo que les daban en la escuela.

—Aquí hay otra más —animó Andrómeda, percibiendo la tristeza en Draco, no había sido su intención entristecerlo, sino todo lo contrario.

Draco sonrió hacia su tía, pensando en su madre y en lo mucho que le hubiera gustado tenerla cerca, que hubiera conocido a sus nietos, y a Harry, que le hubiera podido demostrar que, efectivamente, no se dejó vencer ni mucho menos, sino que había salido adelante, tal como ella le había pedido tantos años atrás.

—Fue su primer baile, conoció a tu padre allí —explicó Andrómeda, mientras acariciaba con cariño el vestido color azul que su madre lucía, sonreía a la cámara de manera educada y apacible.

—Salió muy bien aquí —admitió Draco, viendo sus ojos azules brillar y combinar perfectamente con el vaporoso vestido, su cabello rubio estaba en un moño alto, con algunos mechones sueltos cayendo sobre los hombros desnudos.

—Ella era muy guapa, siempre pensé que era la más guapa de las tres, a Bella le daba mucha bronca eso —negó Andrómeda, mientras avanzaba una página más al álbum que le había traído a Draco esa tarde.

—Oh… yo tenía una de estas —afirmó Draco, viendo la fotografía del matrimonio de sus padres, Lucius lucía una túnica oscura y formal, pese a que el día parecía ser muy caluroso, tomada de su brazo y con una sonrisa educada estaba Narcissa, con un vestido blanco y largo, que remarcaba su estrecha cintura y su grandiosa figura.

—¿En serio? Lo supuse… yo la conseguí luego —Andrómeda soltó una risita —en ese tiempo ya me había casado con Ted, así que como comprenderás, no me invitaron a la boda, pero conseguí la fotografía porque Ted le pagó a uno de los periodistas que asistió al matrimonio, le compró la fotografía.

Draco sonrió hacia su tía también.

—Gracias, después del juicio sólo me quedó la fotografía donde estamos los tres, cuando estaba en tercer año… me gusta mucho tener más fotografías de ellos.

—Ni siquiera recordaba que las tenía —negó Andrómeda —, fue hasta hace poco, que estuve ordenando el ático que encontré las fotografías, tardé un poco en poder hacer copias, pero Harry me contactó con un buen profesional y ya ves, ahora ambos podemos tener un juego de fotografías.

—¿Harry?

—Le comenté de las fotografías, y si sería adecuado dártelas… ya sabes, no quiero ponerte triste —suspiró Andrómeda, mientras acariciaba su brazo con cariño, gesto que Draco había descubierto en ella luego de despertar del coma, Harry le había contado que ella se había sentido incapaz de entrar a verlo en ese estado, que estaba destrozada, cosa que lo asombró mucho, pues bien era cierto que entre ellos se había creado una buena relación, pero que lo quisiera tanto era algo que no dejaba de asombrarlo.

—Gracias —agradeció Draco nuevamente —, es algo muy valioso para mí, podré enseñarle a los niños quiénes eran sus abuelos, que sepan un poco más de ellos.

—Es un niño precioso, Draco —dijo Andrómeda, Draco tuvo un pequeño estremecimiento, un dejavu de un sueño que había tenido mucho tiempo atrás.

—Lo es —asintió lentamente Draco —, es muy listo además.

—Y se parece tanto a ti —suspiró Andrómeda —, todos te lo deben decir —suspiró la mujer, mirando hacia Draco e inclinando el rostro por la expresión de él.

—Se parece a mi madre —afirmó Draco, luego de un instante.

—Es cierto, se parece bastante a Narcissa… —admitió Andrómeda, observando el puchero que el niño estaba haciendo porque la torre de cubos había caído. —¿Estás bien? —, preguntó hacia Draco, que se había quedado silencioso.

—Sí… solo recordaba…

—Espero que no cosas tristes, no tienes porque enlazar tus recuerdos a la tristeza… estoy segura que Narcissa no le gustaría verte triste.

—No lo estoy —negó Draco, sonriendo —, estoy feliz por tenerlo a él, y a ellas y todo lo demás…

—Ya lo creo, esa es tu familia completa —afirmó Andrómeda, en el momento que Harry aparecía por una puerta, parecía contento y tranquilo, y le dio una sonrisa.

Draco abrió la boca asombrado, esa era exactamente la forma en que su sueño terminaba, sólo que no era su madre sino Andrómeda la que estaba allí, pero era cierto, esa era su familia completa.

—Sí, vaya que lo son —asintió mientras se ponía en pie para alcanzar a Harry, que ya estaba saludando a las niñas con un beso en la frente.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer a todos!

Un beso...

Zafy


	10. DIEZ: PORQUE HARRY TAMBIÉN SE PONE CELOS

**PORQUE HARRY TAMBIÉN SE PONE CELOSO ALGUNAS VECES…**

_2 de Junio de 2011, Inglaterra._**  
**

Harry agachó la cabeza justo a tiempo, sintiendo como el objeto lanzado le pasaba demasiado cerca, frunció el ceño y se obligó a calmarse.

—Kay —reprochó Harry, tratando de sujetar la manita de Kay, que ya tenía, ahora una pequeña cuchara en la mano, listo para otro ataque.

—Key puede tirar comida, yo quiero tirar comida —dijo entonces Sofía, levantando el plato hondo en el que le habían servido la cena esa noche.

—Señorita Sofía, no debe hacer eso… —murmuró Winky, de pie en una de las sillas entre Sofía y Zoe, y levantando las manos para impedir que Sofía tire al suelo el plato.

—¡Sí! ¡Guerra de comidas! —gritó entonces Zoe, Harry intentó alcanzarla, pero ni todos sus años de auror e investigador le dieron la pericia suficiente para detenerla, un instante después Winky tenía el mandil rosado manchado con salsa roja de tomate, el piso y la pared también estaba salpicados y Harry sentía que le estaban saliendo canas más pronto de lo normal.

—"Bavo" —exclamó Kay, aplaudiendo y lanzando su plato, ahora libre sin la supervisión de Harry.

—Sí, bravo —bramó Sofía, lanzando también el contenido de su plato, esta vez contra Zoe, que comenzó a llorar y a tratar de limpiarse, lanzando los espaguetis hacia su hermana, mientras Winky desaparecía de la silla y aparecía en el suelo, con una escoba y un recogedor, negando con la cabeza.

Harry trataba de recordar en qué momento había pensado que tener una casa llena de niños era una buena idea.

—Niños, papá Draco y yo ya les hemos dicho que con la comida no se juega —recriminó Harry, quitándole el plato del alcance a Sofía y con la varita apartando uno de los platos de plástico que Kay había empezado a atraer, usando las pequeñas muestras de magia que exhibía por esos días.

Winky, en tanto, moviendo las manos, hacía que la salsa de tomate de la pared desapareciera.

—_Daco no ta_ —rugió Kay entonces, mirando alrededor como para demostrar su punto —_Daco no viene._

Harry suspiro profundamente, Draco le había dicho que debía llegar de Alemania un par de horas atrás, luego le había dicho que había surgido algo y tardaría aún más, que le diera de comer a los niños con ayuda de Winky porque tal vez no llegaba a la cena. Le aseguró que no era nada preocupante, pero igual Harry no dejaba de pensar en él y de, pese a sólo haber estado apartados dos días, extrañarlo, sobre todo a la hora de darle de comer a los niños, lo cual era toda una aventura, incluso con Winky como ayudante. La noche anterior la señora Weasley lo había ayudado, pero esta noche se suponía que Draco estaría allí.

Los gritos de sus hijos lo hicieron fruncir el ceño, en medio segundo de distracción, Zoe ya estaba con la cara embardunada de salsa de tomate, Kay trataba de usar un tazón (con tallarines dentro) como sombrero y Sofía seguía intentando lanzar comida. Y en eso, su móvil comenzó a sonar con el sonido que Hermione le había configurado un tiempo atrás y que le indicaba un mensaje de texto.

―Niños, deben calmarse… ―pidió Harry, mientras abría el móvil para leer el mensaje de texto de Draco.

_Ya volví, pero tuve que ir a la oficina por algo, te alcanzo al rato. _

En ese momento un vaso de plástico con agua de manzana le dio en la frente, y eso acabó con la paciencia de Harry, mientras Zoe, la que lo había lanzado, aplaudía contenta.

―Así que en la oficina ―rumió, mientras guardaba el teléfono y se agachaba a recoger el vaso ahora vacío ―, como si no lo conociera, lo más probable es que tarde horas y… ―negó con la cabeza y miró el espectáculo: sus hijos estaban llenos de vitalidad, definitivamente Draco debía "disfrutar" de ello también.

―¿Sonó papá Draco? ―preguntó Sofía, mirando a Harry con sus ojitos grises y brillantes.

―Sí… vamos a buscar a su padre ―respondió Harry, limpiándose con un pañuelo el rostro por el jugo de manzana y caminando hacia ellos.

―¿Saldrá el señor? ―preguntó Winky, que seguía limpiando el piso, Harry vio que había esperanza en su mirada.

―Iremos por Draco ―informó, mientras comenzaba a pasar pañuelos húmedos sobre el rostro de Zoe y Sofía.

―Prepararé la cena para el señor entonces ―asintió la elfina, desapareciendo.

―Muy bien niños, quédense quietos para poder ir a ver a papá Draco ―les dijo Harry a sus niños, tres pares de manos empezaron a aplaudir y los niños comenzaron a saltar, haciendo cualquier cosa, menos quedarse quietos.

* * *

Draco agitó la varita un par de veces y el cuadro de un centauro, colocado en la pared detrás de su escritorio, se movió. Con cuidado removió algunas cosas y luego sacó una gruesa carpeta, suspiró aliviado al ver que no la había perdido y volteó con una sonrisa educada.

―Aquí está ―informó a sus dos visitantes.

―Oh, es un gran alivio, por un momento pensamos que podía haberse perdido.

―Nada de eso, señor Curt, simplemente la olvidé… Creo que la confundí ―explicó Draco, dejándola sobre su escritorio y abriéndola, la carpeta guardaba una gran cantidad de contratos de confidencialidad, así como fórmulas e incluso diseño de empaques y frascos.

―Solo nos tomará unos minutos entonces ―asintió Frank, el asistente del señor Curt.

Draco asintió distraídamente, sin prestarle mucha atención al asistente del señor Curt, lo conocía desde la primera vez que había ido a Alemania, y siempre lo había mirado con la misma adoración, pese a todos los gestos fríos de Draco.

―Aprovecharé para pasear un poco, ya que estamos aquí ―le comentó el señor Curt, mientras Frank ejecutaba algunos hechizos para copiar los contratos, pues habían tenido un desafortunado incendio y habían perdido gran parte de esa información.

―Por supuesto, es una buena idea, puedo acompañarlos a visitar algunos lugares, si lo desean ―respondió Draco de manera educada, aunque maldiciendo que el hombre y su asistente hayan pedido acompañarlo a última hora, deseaba ponerse al día con algunos pendientes y pasar tiempo con su familia. Al menos sería por solo un día.

―No será necesario, no es la primera vez que estoy en Inglaterra, pero quisiera que me hiciera el honor de acompañarnos a cenar, por favor también avísele a Gael, estoy seguro que pasaremos un buen momento.

―Encantado, aunque Gael anda por América en estos momentos, visitando a la familia…

―Ah, entiendo, hágale llegar mis saludos entonces.

―Por supuesto.

―Sobre la cena… De todas maneras espero que nos pueda acompañar.

―Claro. ―A Draco no se le pasó por alto la sonrisa entusiasmada de Frank, el asistente, y suspiró ―. El lugar donde los hemos alojado cuenta con conexión Flu hacia aquí, mañana puede decirle a nuestra asistente en caso no me encuentre, el lugar y la hora más conveniente, estaré allí sin falta.

―Ya está listo, señor Curt ―dijo entonces el asistente, llamando la atención de ambos hombres.

―Genial, Frank, genial ―asintió el hombre con una sonrisa ―. Vamos entonces, realmente estoy agotado, y seguramente que usted también, Draco, deberá estar ansioso por…

Pero entonces el ruido de unos llantos y de unas pisadas llegó hasta ellos, los tres voltearon a ver hacia la puerta en el momento en que ésta se abría y por ella aparecía Harry, cargando a un lloroso Kay, y de una mano traía a Zoe, mientras Sofía se sujetaba a la mano de Zoe.

―¡Harry! ―exclamó Draco, preocupado, mientras caminaba hacia ellos.

Harry, mientras soltaba a Zoe y Sofía, que saltaban y gritaban para alcanzar a Draco, observó a los acompañantes de Draco, no había entendido que tendría visitas y aquello era algo vergonzoso, sobre todo ahora que recordaba que ni siquiera había puesto mucho empeño en limpiar a los niños.

―Lo siento, no sabía que… ―negó con la cabeza, empezando a excusarse, mientras Draco abrazaba a las niñas y Kay gritaba: "_Daco sí aquí"._

―No pasa nada ―le animó Draco, caminando hacia él y tomando a Kay en brazos mientras le daba un beso en la comisura de los labios.

―Ejem… ―se aclaró la garganta en ese momento el señor Curt, y Draco recordó que, lamentablemente, no estaban solos.

―Disculpen ―dijo entonces Draco, girando, con Kay en los brazos y Sofía y Zoe saltando a su alrededor ―, les presento a mi pareja, el señor Harry Potter, estas son nuestras pequeñas Sofía y Zoe y este es Kay ―explicó rápidamente. El señor Curt, desde su primera entrevista había dejado ver su intención de conocer a Harry, invitándolo incluso más de una vez a que fuera durante los viajes de negocios, pero Draco siempre había sabido darle encontronazos para que no sucediera, porque sabía cuánto Harry detestaba que la gente se maravillara con él.

―Mucho gusto, señor Potter, es todo un honor conocerlo, el señor Malfoy siempre lo ha mantenido oculto… me alegra por fin conocerlo ―dijo el señor Curt, apretando efusivamente la mano de Harry, que sonreía tensamente.

―Este es Frank, el asistente del señor Curt ―continuó Draco, mientras Frank sonreía de manera burlona hacia Harry y le apretaba la mano un instante.

―Un gusto ―dijo el chico, mirando de arriba hacia abajo a Harry.

Harry se dio cuenta que, en comparación a Draco y sus visitantes, que lucían sus finas túnicas de color oscuro, él tenía puestos unos viejos pantalones de algodón de esos que Draco siempre amenazaba con tirar a la basura, y una camiseta negra con algunas manchas de salsa de tomate.

―Bien, señor Malfoy ―dijo entonces Curt ―, vemos que la familia lo reclama, y no hay nada mejor que la familia, ¿verdad, Frank? ―Frank asintió con aquella sonrisa burlona y miró hacia Harry y luego hacia Draco ―, nosotros nos vamos, ha sido muy amable en acogernos durante este inesperado viaje.

―Cuando guste, señor Curt, ya se lo he dicho ―respondió Draco, con Kay en los brazos, mientras los guiaba hacia la chimenea del pasillo, detrás de él iban Sofía y Zoe, jalándole la túnica y mucho más atrás Harry.

―Oh, y será un placer que también nos acompañe el señor Potter mañana en la noche…

―No sé si… ―empezó a excusarse Draco, mirando de reojo a Harry, que lucía claramente incómodo.

―Por favor, insisto, me encantaría poder platicar con él, estoy seguro que podrán conseguir alguien que se encargue de los pequeños…

―Claro, no creo que el señor Potter se quede todo el día en casa con los niños ―dijo Frank en inglés, con un tono rudo ―, seguro tienen a alguien ―le dijo al señor Curt.

Draco suspiró y observó a Harry, sus ojos verdes brillantes, y vencido asintió.

―Será un placer, nos vemos mañana en la noche.

―Sí, hasta luego ―atinó a decir Harry, con voz ronca, mirando hacia Frank y sus sonrisas idiotas, no se le había pasado por alto la manera en que miraba a Draco.

Un fogonazo que hizo a los niños aplaudir y los dos hombres desaparecieron rumbo a un departamento que La Fábrica de Pociones tenía en Londres, era pequeño pero muy acogedor y lo habían comprado mucho tiempo atrás, para poder hospedar a los clientes que vinieran del exterior. Una atención para ellos y que les garantizaría que no se apartaran mucho de la fábrica.

―Lo siento, Harry, no quería que el señor Curt insistiera tanto con la cena… ―se justificó Draco en cuanto los hombres desaparecieron.

―No importa, ha sido mi culpa por aparecer así, además que ya me habías dicho de la cantidad de veces que ha insistido con conocerme…

―¿Está todo bien? Te ves…

―Estoy agotado ―reconoció Harry, haciendo una mueca hacia los niños, solo entonces Draco se dio cuenta de las manchas en la camiseta de Harry y de algunas manchas más sobre los niños.

―¡Por Merlín!, ¿qué fue lo que pasó? ―exclamó Draco.

―¡Po Melin! ¡Po Melin! ¡Po Melin! ―empezó a canturrear Kay, agitándose un poco, mientras Harry ponía los ojos en blanco, pensó en que repetirle a Draco que debían tener cuidado con lo que decían delante de los niños no era ideal en ese momento.

―Ayer la señora Weasley vino a ayudarme a darles la cena, pero hoy no he querido molestarla, pensé que llegarías a tiempo y luego…

―Lo siento ―dijo Draco interrumpiéndolo y dejando a Kay en el suelo antes de acercarse a él y apretarle el brazo.

―Papi Draco y Papi Harry van a besarse ―dijo entonces Zoe hacia Sofía, ambas hicieron muecas de descontento y se cubrieron los ojos. Harry y Draco se rieron.

―Así que con esas, eh… ―bramó Draco, caminando hacia sus hijas, que inmediatamente comenzaron a correr, soltando carcajadas, mientras Kay comenzaba a saltar repitiendo _"Po Melín" _una y otra vez.

Harry sonrió un instante, despojándose de sus inseguridades, antes de seguirle el juego a Draco y comenzar a seguir a las niñas también.

* * *

Durante la noche Harry y Draco pasaron mucho rato con sus niños, luego de hacerlos cenar, esta vez de verdad y, para alivio de Winky, sin que ninguno lanzara ninguna porción de comida por la cocina, los hicieron tomar un baño y les leyeron un cuento, era más de media noche cuando por fin se quedaron dormidos.

Fue entonces que se sentaron en el estudio, con una copa de whisky, a conversar, Harry le contó las pocas novedades de esos dos días y Draco sobre el incendio que habían tenido en Bixintxo & Asociados, el cual habían mantenido en secreto y que era por esa razón que habían convocado a esa reunión tan importante y misteriosa. Draco, que no sabía exactamente a qué iba y había tenido que salir de improviso, había olvidado unos contratos y el señor Curt estaba tan ansioso por recuperarlos que no había dudado un instante en acompañarlo a recogerlos a Inglaterra.

―Si mañana no quieres ir, puedo inventar una excusa ―le dijo Draco mucho rato después, cuando ambos estaban ya en la cama, luego de hacer el amor, Harry reposaba sobre su pecho y Draco le acariciaba la espalda lentamente.

―Está bien, quiero ir ―asintió Harry, no pensando en la mirada de fanatismo que le había dado el señor Curt, sino en la que Frank, el asistente, le había dirigido a Draco.

―Te advierto que el señor Curt te hará muchas preguntas que seguramente hasta te resultarán molestas.

―Lo sé, no importa… supongo que su asistente también estará allí, ¿no?

―Sí, supongo que sí ―masculló Draco, a quien tampoco le simpatizaba el asistente ese, Gael siempre se burlaba de él por ello, aunque nunca se lo había mencionado a Harry.

Harry no respondió, poco a poco se fue quedado dormido, al igual que Draco.

* * *

Durante el día siguiente Tyrone se encargó de el señor Curt y su asistente, mientras Draco se encargaba de poner al día algunas cosas. Harry por su lado habló con Hermione y Ron y les pidió que cuidaran a los niños durante la noche.

―¿Seguro que es eso nada más? ―preguntó Hermione, mirando un momento a Harry, antes de retomar la lectura de unos documentos, estaban en la oficina de ella.

―Sí, una aburrida cena de negocios con uno de los socios de Draco y su _asistente _―aseguró Harry, jugando con una de las plumas dejada sobre el escritorio.

―¿Asistente? ¿Qué asistente, Maly? ―preguntó ella distraídamente, refiriéndose a la asistente de Draco.

―No, al asistente del señor Curt, un _tipito _que parece creerse muy guapo ―rumió Harry, y Hermione levantó la vista, arqueó una ceja y luego soltó una carcajada.

―Oh, Harry Potter ―exclamó sin dejar de sonreír, ante la mirada enfadada de Harry.

―¿Qué?

―Estás celoso… no lo puedo creer.

Harry entrecerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza.

―No es cierto.

―Ya, claro, no te conoceré… anda, no hay problema con los niños, puedes dejarlos en casa, y si quieren se pueden tardar todo lo necesario. Incluso pienso que sería buena idea que los dejaras en casa hasta mañana.

―Gracias, ya veremos cómo van las cosas y te aviso sobre eso de quedarse a dormir ―dijo Harry, levantándose y sintiéndose enfadado porque Hermione se burlara de él. Después de todo no estaba celoso, es decir, sabía que había muchos que miraban a Draco, siempre había sido así, y eso no le daba celos, es solo que la noche anterior había estado tan cansado y frustrado, y ese _tipito_ se veía tan genial y burlón que…

―Oye, Hermione ―dijo desde la puerta, antes de salir.

―¿Sí?

―¿No te apetece ir a tomar un helado? ―propuso.

―¿Un helado?, ¿justo ahora?

―Ajá, y tal vez a comprar algunas cosas…

―Oh… ―Hermione miró hacia Harry y luego hacia los pergaminos que tenía que leer y suspiró. Harry nunca compraba nada de ropa solo, siempre lo hacía con Draco, y debía reconocer que el chico había conseguido que algunas veces Harry dejara de lado ese aspecto desaliñado y se viera mucho más imponente y guapo, pero esta vez Harry le pedía ayuda porque sabía que Draco no estaba disponible para acompañarlo a comprar… o tal vez quería impresionar al asistente ese del que tanto se quejaba.

―De acuerdo ―dijo finalmente, poniéndose en pie y preparándose para salir.

* * *

Draco detestaba las cenas de negocios, pues era alargar el trabajo más tiempo del establecido, por lo menos para él, que desde que Kay había nacido había marcado bien sus prioridades, y el trabajo no era una de ellas, no tanto como dejar de pasar tiempo con sus hijos y Harry. Al menos Harry lo acompañaría esa noche.

Había estado donde Ron y Hermione, a los cuales Harry había conseguido convencer para cuidar a los niños, pese a ellos tener a Jules y Jenell, ya se imaginaba que un fin de semana próximo ellos le cobrarían el favor y tendrían que encargarse de cinco revoltosos niños.

Suspiró, cansado antes de siquiera empezar con la tediosa reunión, el señor Curt era de por sí un hablador empedernido y cuando le daban cuerda no había quien lo detuviera, y estaba seguro que esa noche nada lo detendría en su interrogatorio a Harry.

Se sirvió una copa de whisky y se acomodó la túnica de gala oscura, esa noche irían a un restaurante bastante elegante en las afueras del Callejón Diagon, era mágico, aunque estaba en medio de una calle muggle, tenía hechizos para que los muggles no se acercaran y solo los magos podían cruzar por la puerta. Por supuesto que ellos, teniendo reservaciones, usarían una de las chimeneas para entrar, una que se activaría en diez minutos. Preocupado, Draco dejó el vaso medio vacío de whisky y salió del salón, dispuesto a encontrar a Harry, quien debía volver del trabajo media hora antes y estar ya listo.

Harry alisó la túnica azul con bordados plateados mientras bajaba las escaleras, no era muy amante de las túnicas ni la ropa mágica, y mucho menos tenía tino para escogerla, pero no tenía problemas en usar una cuando era necesario. Esta vez estaba estrenando una que Draco no le había visto antes y reconocía que le quedaba bastante bien, esperaba por lo menos resarcir su imagen ante el señor Curt y ese asistente de pacotilla.

Cuando estaba ya casi en el primer piso, Draco apareció por el pasillo, luciendo tan guapo y elegante como siempre, y sonrió de satisfacción al ver que se quedaba completamente quieto, admirándolo.

―Vaya… te ves genial ―sonrió Draco, mientras Harry lo alcanzaba.

―Tú también ―asintió Harry, sin querer parecer demasiado contento, mientras lo guiaba hacia el salón de vuelta ―. Debemos apresurarnos, ya solo faltan cinco minutos para la chimenea ―comentó distraídamente, sabiendo que Draco no le quitaba la mirada de encima.

* * *

El restaurante era encantador, decorado en color oro viejo, con hechizos especiales para mantener las conversaciones en privado, con una cara carta de vinos y licores; y platos exquisitos.

Mientras el señor Curt hacía todo un pequeño interrogatorio a Harry acerca de si todas esas historias que habían escuchado en Alemania sobre un niño de diecisiete años que había vencido a un terrible Lord eran ciertas, Draco no despegaba la mirada de Harry, incluso en algunos momentos había sentido la mano de Harry acariciándole la pierna, provocándolo un poco con sus sonrisas y sus miradas.

Harry por su lado trataba de ser lo más amable posible con el señor Curt, uno de los más importantes y antiguos socios de Draco, respondiendo a sus preguntas e incluso contándole algunas historias, mientras aprovechaba cualquier oportunidad para tocar a Draco, ya sea tomándolo de la mano delante del cada vez más aburrido asistente, o por debajo de la mesa, provocándolo y haciéndolo desear el momento en que estuvieran solos.

La cena se prolongó durante varias horas, Harry sonreía de manera inocente hacia el asistente, que incluso bostezaba disimuladamente algunas veces, pues casi no tenía cabida en la conversación, hasta que el señor Curt les hizo prometer aceptar una invitación a Alemania durante el festival de octubre, donde los recibiría encantado en casa, junto a los niños, incluso hizo que Frank tomara nota de ello para mandar la invitación en el momento adecuado.

Draco, por otro lado, podía ver claramente como las miradas fascinadas de Frank sobre él se tornaban desesperanzadas, anteriormente no se había contenido en mirarlo y sonreírle coquetamente, pero ahora, con Harry irradiando tanto control y poder, sabía que el chico comenzaba a sentirse algo atemorizado. Y Draco no era ningún tonto, podía ver claramente que esa era la intención de Harry, y lejos de sentirse ofendido por ello, se sentía hasta algo halado, el que Harry se tomara tantas molestias como comprar una túnica nueva (él detestaba ir de compras y más aún comprar túnicas), soportar al señor Curt, y una cena tan larga… Realmente esperaba ansioso el llegar a casa para poder estar a solas con él.

Se despidieron cerca de la media noche, Harry había hablado con Hermione por móvil unas horas antes, en el momento que se había excusado para ir a los servicios, pidiéndole que los niños se quedaran esa noche allí, pues sería muy tarde cuando volvieran y no querían tener que despertarlos.

Draco había deseado seguirlo al baño y arrinconarlo en uno de los cubículos, recordando su época de más jóvenes (no que sintiera que ahora no lo eran, por supuesto), cuando nada los detenía para follar en cualquier lugar, sobre todo en las discotecas a las que Harry le había pegado la costumbre de asistir.

Demasiado ansioso, Draco apenas y se despidió del señor Curt y le hizo un asentimiento de cabeza a Frank, mientras desaparecían por la chimenea, apareciendo en el salón de su casa.

No necesitaron intercambiar palabra alguna, en cuanto pusieron los pies en el salón, ambos se lanzaron el uno contra el otro. La habitación estaba a media luz y sabían que nadie los interrumpiría.

Draco empezó a desabotonar la túnica de gala de Harry, mientras mordía su cuello y sus hombros, ansioso y demasiado caliente ya.

Harry por su lado lo imitaba, tratando también de deshacerse de la túnica de Draco, acariciando su cabello y su espalda, dejando que éste tomara el control, hasta dar de espaldas sobre el sofá amplio y cómodo que estaba frente a la chimenea.

―No sabes lo que te he deseado esta noche… ―murmuró Draco, abriendo por completo la túnica y dejando por fin ver el pecho desnudo de Harry, con una mano acarició casi reverencialmente el dragón tatuado en el lado izquierdo, antes de inclinarse y comenzar a besar y mordisquear una de las tetillas, mientras sus manos se encargaban, de manera experta, de abrir la hebilla de la correa y seguir con el botón y la cremallera. Puso una mano, apretando solo un poco, la erección de Harry, mientras lo sentía estremecerse y agitarse.

―Draco… por favor… ―pidió Harry con un siseo, mientras clavaba las manos en los hombros de Draco y lo empujaba hacia el sur.

―Has sido muy malo esta noche ―respondió Draco, bajando lentamente y mordisqueando el firme abdomen de Harry ―sonriendo y provocándome de esa manera…

La respuesta de Harry fue un gemido más sonoro cuando llegó a la cinturilla de la ropa interior y mordisqueó justo allí, en el límite.

―Has puesto a prueba mi autocontrol ―continuó Draco, jalando los pantalones pero no la ropa interior, mordisqueando en el hueso de la cadera y pasando por alto su erección y pasando a los muslos. ―No sabes lo que he tenido que aguantarme para no jalarte hasta uno de los baños y… ―dejó en el aire la frase y apartó los pantalones de Harry, junto con los zapatos y los calcetines, para luego arrodillarse entre sus piernas y lamer la erección aún bajo la ropa interior.

―¿Sí? ―Harry jadeó y se trató de acomodar mejor en el sofá, pero las manos de Draco lo sujetaron de las caderas, impidiéndole cualquier movimiento ―hubiera sido divertido ver la cara de Curt si es que desaparecíamos hacia el baño…

―Seguro que hubiera tenido una historia más tuya que contar ―se burló Draco, jalando al fin de la ropa interior de Harry.

―Draco… ―gimoteó Harry en cuanto Draco tomó su erección con una mano, subiendo y bajando con inusitada lentitud.

―Te deseo… te deseo justo ahora ―le dijo Draco, susurrando prácticamente sobre su erección, Harry no pudo contestar, sintió es cálida boca acogiendo su miembro, succionando, mordisqueando y lamiendo y perdió las nociones, gimoteando y empujando con fuerza, sin ningún tipo de recato, hasta que estuvo al borde del orgasmo, pero entonces Draco se detuvo.

―Merlín, no te pares ahora ―pidió con voz ahogada, Draco le sonrió burlonamente, y se apartó un poco.

Harry arqueó una ceja y abrió más las piernas.

―Ahora. Tómame ahora ―exigió.

Draco sintió su pecho rugir de deseo, mientras se desabotonaba de manera ruda el pantalón y se bajaba los pantalones y la ropa interior de cualquier manera, hasta la altura de sus rodillas.

―Eres un endemoniado provocador ―susurró, inclinándose hacia él para besarlo, Harry se dejó besar un instante, antes de apartarse de él y girarse completamente, apoyándose con las rodillas en el piso y las manos en el mueble, ofreciéndose completamente a él.

―Fuerte, te quiero sentir dentro aún mañana ―pidió con voz ronca e insinuante, con esa voz desinhibida que sabía muy bien que provocaba a Draco.

―Oh… vaya que lo harás ―respondió Draco, empujándolo un poco más contra el sofá e invocando su varita.

Un instante después Harry sentía a Draco abrirse paso en su interior, mientras sus hombros, desnudos eran mordisqueados con ansiedad.

―Mmm… ―suspiró cuando sintió que Harry lo absorbía por completo, se quedó quieto un instante, respirando agitadamente, y fueron las caderas de Harry, moviéndose un poco, las que le dieron la pauta para empezar a moverse.

La sala se llenó del sonido de sus cuerpos jadeando y gimiendo, golpeteando el uno contra el otro y ocasionalmente el ruido del sofá resbalando un poco contra el piso de piedra, sus cuerpos apenas iluminados por las llamas de la chimenea brillaban por el sudor y sus palabras y gemidos eran interrumpidos por besos torpes, hasta que el orgasmo los golpeó a ambos con fuerza, manchando el piso, el sofá y las túnicas de gala.

Solo entonces, respirando agitadamente y sonriendo bobamente, se dejaron caer sobre la alfombra, disfrutando de poder tener esa noche en casa solo para ellos dos.

―Te amo ―murmuró Draco, aún sonrojado y apoyado sobre el pecho de Harry.

―Lo sé ―replicó Harry, y en tono presumido agregó: ―eres muy evidente, ¿sabes?

Draco soltó una pequeña carcajada y negó con la cabeza, mientras se levantaba para observar a Harry, con los ojos verdes brillantes, su cabello alborotado y las mejillas sonrojadas, pensó en decirle que más evidente era él y el numerito que había montado frente a Frank, el asistente coqueto, o que no era necesario que lo hiciera, que él nunca podría mirar a ninguno que no fuera él, pero sabía que Harry no quería oír eso, o no de esa manera al menos.

―Es cierto ―aceptó finalmente, dejándose caer nuevamente y besando el dragón tatuado ―, no sé disimular que estoy enamorado de ti.

―Y yo también te amo, Draco ―replicó Harry, acariciándole el cabello y suspirando contento.

Durante un largo rato ambos se quedaron en silencio, la chimenea les proporcionaba calor y no sentían la necesidad de moverse.

―Y entonces… ¿cuándo crees que el señor Curt vuelva a Inglaterra? ―preguntó Harry, solo por hacer conversación.

―Si es que su llegada está ligada a esto, pues por mí y que se quede en Inglaterra por siempre ―replicó Draco, refiriéndose más que nada a la presencia del asistente, que a la de su socio.

―Idiota ―contestó Harry, dándole un golpe en el hombro.

―Así que ya estás repuesto ―murmuró entonces Draco, apartándose un poco y sin lucir ofendido por el golpe.

―Probablemente ―asintió Harry, sabiendo a qué venía aquel comentario, pero aún así preguntó ―¿Por?

―Porque ya que los niños no están…

Harry sonrió ampliamente, mientras jalaba a Draco por los hombros para volver a besarlo, esperaba que Hermione no se enfadara mucho si llegaban al día siguiente más tarde de lo acordado por los niños, después de todo una noche en casa solos era algo que tenían que aprovechar al máximo….

* * *

Hola a todos... bueno, espero que este one shot les haya gustado. ¿Qué les puedo decir? No hay forma que me desprenda de ellos pese a todo el tiempo que ha pasado. Esto va para todas las personas que siguen leyendo y comentando la historia, cada uno de sus comentarios me hace sonreír, me alegra el día y me pone de muy buen ánimo.

Besos a todos y nos leemos

Zafy


	11. 11: EXPERTO EN POCIONES

Notas:

Este one shot fue escrito para la comunidad de LJ, en la celebración por el cumpleaños de Draco: Dracothon

Título: Experto en pociones http : / / dracothon . livejournal . com /

Reto: # 18

Pairing: Harry/Draco

Rating:General

Género: Slash

Disclaimer: Todo pertenece a JKR.

**EXPERTO EN POCIONES**

_Tres vueltas en el sentido contrario de las agujas del reloj, agregas las hojas de cerezo frescas y luego esperas dos minutos a que el vapor se torne rojizo, solo entonces agregas el ajenjo y cocinas por tres minutos y medio más, esta vez girando en el mismo sentido que las agujas del reloj._

Harry, que no había sido muy bueno en pociones durante la escuela, había aprendido mucho más de pociones durante esos últimos años en que había visto a Draco hacer poción tras poción en su fábrica.

Draco muchas veces le preguntaba si es que no se aburría de acompañarlo algunas madrugadas cuando tenía que trabajar para entregar algún pedido, y Harry respondía que no, que no había forma en que se aburriera de observarlo.

Le gustaba ver sus manos seguras cortar los ingredientes, agregar lo que hacía falta y mover de acuerdo a lo estipulado. Le gustaba ver su mirada atenta, el brillo en los ojos plateados cuando se producía alguna reacción inesperada que podía desencadenar en algún descubrimiento mayor. También le gustaba ver cómo Draco se mordía el labio inferior cuando se encontraba algo que le costaba trabajo entender. Entonces sus manos pálidas y delgadas, se movían entre las páginas de los libros, tratando de hallar una solución.

Draco, que por ese entonces tenía el cabello más largo que en la escuela, se lo sujetaba en una cola cuando trabajaba, y aún así se veía brillante y sedoso. A Harry siempre le provocaba meter sus dedos entre las rubias hebras y desordenarlo. Romper la disciplina y la seriedad de Draco Malfoy, el experto en pociones.

—Un hervor más y… —dijo Draco, levantando la vista del caldero y pillando a Harry observándolo con algo de adoración.

—Y agregaras las raíces de artemisa; entonces tendremos un buen relajante preparado —completó Harry. Decidió que era mejor dejar de fingir que estaba leyendo y se puso en pie, dejando el libro a un lado y caminando hasta la mesa donde Draco estaba trabajando.

—Pero mira tú, casi te estás volviendo un experto en pociones —bromeó Draco, sin dejar de prestar atención al caldero, pero sonriendo un poco.

—No —susurró Harry, envolviendo a Draco con sus brazos y apoyando la cabeza en su hombro —, me estoy volviendo un experto en El Fabricante de Pociones —susurró, dejando un beso en la piel bajo la oreja.

Draco se estremeció por aquella caricia y deseó que el último hervor llegara con rapidez, para poder agregar las raíces de artemisa y ser libre de ocupar sus manos y su atención en algo más que el caldero.

* * *

**Notas del autor:**

_El reto era: Draco es experto en... y no pude resistirlo, en mi mente, Draco siempre será experto en pociones y será un fabricante de ellas… Espero que les haya gustado._


	12. DOCE: LUEGO DE DESPERTAR

****_Hola a todos... _

_Esto es algo que me habían pedido hace tiempo, y es más, hace tiempo que lo había escrito, pero no sé porqué no lo subí antes... así que se los dejo, espero que les guste. _

* * *

**LUEGO DE DESPERTAR…**

****_Marzo del 2,009, Inglaterra _

Habían pasado un día, o eso le había parecido a él, desde que había despertado de aquel extraño coma producido por haber permanecido clínicamente muerto durante varios minutos, mientras la magia de su bebé se resistía a morir. Por lo menos hasta ahora, eso era lo que había entendido que había pasado.

Según le había explicado Harry, había pasado casi cinco meses en coma, con inestabilidad en su magia, controlado más que nada por hechizos reguladores, aplicados con mucho cuidado para no interferir con la magia del bebé y provocar algo peor.

La madrugada en la que había abierto los ojos había permanecido despierto apenas cuarenta y cinco minutos, tal vez menos, estaba agotado… Draco sabía que no era lo mismo estar en coma que descansar. Lo había leído cuando estudiaba en la universidad, y comprendía perfectamente cuando Mike le había dicho que se sentiría cansado. Que era normal.

Todo lo normal que se puede ser en una situación como esa.

Cuando había despertado nuevamente pasaba del medio día, se sentía algo adolorido…

No, se corrigió, muy adolorido.

Sus piernas parecían hechas de trapo, su cabeza martillaba furiosamente y los brazos le pesaban demasiado, sin embargo la imagen que lo recibió hizo que enviará al demonio todo aquello que sentía y se alegrara por haber abierto los ojos.

A un lado de su cama, en una pequeña mesa del tamaño adecuado para ellas, estaban Sofía y Zoe, y entre ellas Harry, arrodillado en el piso y observando lo que las niñas pintaban.

—¿Se despertará pronto papá Draco? —preguntó en ese momento Sofía, mientras le pasaba la hoja en la que estaba pintando a Harry, que asintió complacido.

—Seguro que sí, cariño —respondió Harry, observando el dibujo de Sofía como si se tratara de una obra de arte.

—Ya quiero darle mi dibujo —explicó la niña, mientras Harry seguía asintiendo.

—Le va encantar, por supuesto…

Entonces Zoe, que parecía bastante entretenida con el crayón color verde, levantó la vista y miró directamente hacia él.

Para ese momento Draco sonreía, pese a todos los dolores e incomodidades, pese a no entender cómo ni por qué se sentía así… La mirada de Zoe le hizo sentir de una manera que no sería capaz de explicar.

—Papá Draco —dijo de pronto la niña, hablando en un susurro.

—¡Papá Draco! —gritó inmediatamente Sofía, dejando de mirar su dibujo y tomando la atención en Draco, que permanecía quieto, sólo observando.

—Draco… pensé que aún tardarías un poco más en despertar y…— Harry se puso en pie rápidamente, seguido por sus hijas, —No quise que te despertaran…

—Sabes que no me molesta —replicó Draco, viendo como Harry y las niñas se movían hacia él.

—Imagino que las extrañas —asintió Harry, entendiéndolo. Draco sonrió más ampliamente en respuesta.

—Niñas…—Draco trató de apoyar sus adoloridas manos sobre la cama para impulsarse y sentarse, pero antes de terminar de planear hacerlo, Harry ya estaba a su lado, moviendo almohadas y levantándolo un poco.

—Papá, te hicimos muchos dibujos…—le dijo Sofía, poniendo las manos sobre la cama, como buscando impulso para subirse en ella, aunque la cama era demasiado alta para que lo consiguiera ella o su hermana.

—Y también tenemos tu regalo de navidad…. —explicó Zoe, de pie junto a su hermana y parándose en puntillas.

-¿Navidad? –preguntó perplejo Draco. Definitivamente aún andaba muy confuso.

—¿Ya dormiste mucho? —preguntó Sofía de vuelta, sin esperar respuestas de parte de Draco.

—Yo…

—¿Y ya no te duele la panza? —interrumpió entonces Zoe.

—Pues… No, no mucho, creo…

—Si durmió mucho, ya no debe dolerle —explicó Sofía hacia su hermana, como si estuviera muy entendida del tema.

—¿Y soñaste cosas lindas?

—Debes haber soñado muchas cosas… Yo soñé con un árbol de dulce… —hablaba Sofía, Draco las observaba atónito. Sus niñas normalmente eran parlanchinas, pero ahora estaban desatadas.

—¿Te sientes bien así? —le preguntó entonces Harry, inclinándose un poco –Si te duele algo… si estás incómodo, las puedo traer en otro momento, pensé esperar a que despertarás para…

Pero las niñas seguían hablando, contando los dibujos que le habían hecho a Draco mientras él dormía y lo que les habían enseñado en la escuela a hacer con la plastilina y las crayolas, y Draco no podía prestar atención a ninguno, mientras su cabeza seguía doliéndole demasiado. Aún así, lo único que quería era ver a sus hijas, tenerlas a su lado un momento por lo menos, llenarse de su presencia, sus voces y sus risas…

—Déjalas subir —pidió finalmente.

Harry, que no había escuchado la voz de Draco en meses, aún se sentía abrumado al escucharla, pese a que lo había hecho la madrugada anterior.

—¿Seguro? —preguntó casi sin voz, para que las niñas no lo escucharan.

—Súbelas… por favor —Draco ya no miraba a Harry, solo a las niñas, que saltaban y jalaban las mantas, tratando de hacerse escuchar una sobre la voz de la otra. Harry asintió y se apartó de él.

—A ver, princesas, ¿recuerdan que les dije que a papá Draco le dolía la barriga? —ambas niñas asintieron tan seriamente que Draco pensó que se había perdido una gran parte de sus vidas —, bien, aún le duele un poco, así que, las subiré a la cama, pero deben prometer que no saltarán sobre él, ni harán nada brusco, ¿de acuerdo?

Ambas niñas asintieron nuevamente con esa seriedad, y Draco estuvo tentado a preguntar si es que no había dormido años en lugar de meses.

Harry sonrió hacia Draco y luego levantó primero a Zoe y la colocó a uno de los lados de la cama, luego, cargando a Sofía, dio la vuelta y la puso al otro lado. Una a cada lado de Draco, mientras él las vigilaba.

En tanto, Zoe, no bien se vio sobre la cama, gateó hasta la altura de Draco y se abrazó a él, Draco la envolvió con uno de sus brazos y esperó pacientemente por Sofía, una vez la tuvo cerca, la abrazó también, jaló a ambas hacia su pecho y suspiró, las niñas jugueteaban con sus pequeñas manos sobre sus brazos y su abdomen. Los dolores se fueron alejando, al menos durante el pequeño momento (a Draco le pareció increíblemente corto) que el abrazo duró, antes de que ambas se soltaran, deseosas de enseñarles sus dibujos y seguir hablando.

Draco se tragó las ganas de llorar que tenía, aún se encontraba en ese estado desconcertado, aquel en que la mitad de su mente pensaba que seguía soñando o estando en coma, y que todo eso era parte de un juego creado por su mente, y la otra mitad, que se negaba a creer que verdaderamente había sobrevivido y que su bebé era el que le había ayudado, porque era demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

Durante mucho rato más, Draco vio a sus hijas mostrarle dibujos de manchas verdes y marrones que decían ser árboles, de palotes y círculos deformes con manchas negras y amarillas, que describían como Draco y Harry y triángulos rojos inclinados hacia un lado, en medio de un gran garabato verde y azul, al que llamaban hogar.

Luego de esos pocos minutos, pese a todos los deseos que Draco tenía de estar con ellas y recuperar los meses perdidos, los párpados se le empezaron a cerrar y los dolores volvieron a ser más persistentes.

Harry, que parecía haber adquirido cualidades de enfermero durante ese tiempo, rápidamente se encargó de hacer que las niñas le dieran un beso de despedida, mientras anunciaba que "papá Draco" tomaría una siesta en ese momento, de la misma manera en que ellas debían tomar la suya, para luego ponerlas en el piso, con presteza mover las almohadas y las cobijas y dejar a Draco ya recostado y completamente cómodo.

Con los ojos entre abiertos, con el último resquicio de conciencia que le quedaba, Draco vio como Harry abría la puerta y su tía Andrómeda tomaba a las niñas de la mano. Antes de que su tía saliera, le dio una mirada y sonrió un poco. Harry le susurró algo y ella asintió, parecía tan aliviada… luego de eso la puerta se cerró, llevándose el sonido cantarín de las voces de las niñas, y la habitación se sumió en silencio.

Harry se movió lentamente hacia la cama y observó a Draco, sus ojos entre abiertos, en una lucha por mantenerse despierto. Con delicadeza puso una mano sobre su cabello rubio, largo por los meses que había pasado en coma, y lo acarició lentamente, tratando de relajarlo.

—Duerme, debes descansar, está bien… pronto estarás bien —Harry se había repetido eso una y otra vez durante la inconsciencia de Draco, tratando de convencerse de que así sería —pronto todo estará bien…

Draco asintió, al menos lo hizo en su mente, mientras finalmente se dejaba llevar por el cansancio. Pronto tendría más tiempo para despertar y disfrutar de sus niñas, para hablar con Harry…

Para la siguiente vez que despertó ya era de noche… tal vez pasadas las once, Harry, con una mirada seria, leía unos papeles, sentado en aquella silla, junto a la cama, tenía el ceño fruncido y parecía algo preocupado.

Draco trató de quedarse quieto, observando a Harry con atención, observándolo todo lo que no lo había podido observar hasta el momento. Su cabello estaba descuidado, casi lucía como cuando estaban en la escuela y parecía que se hubiera peleado con todo el personal de una peluquería. Sus manos y sus muñecas (lo único que se veía, ya que usaba una camiseta de mangas largas) estaban pálidas, sumamente pálidas, y podía estar seguro de que había perdido bastante peso. Su mirada cansada delataba noches enteras en vela y un agotamiento casi crónico… Draco, habiendo entendido la mitad de las cosas que Harry le había dicho, podía imaginar que Harry no la había pasado nada bien.

—Debes descansar —dijo de pronto Harry, dejando los papeles a un lado y sonriendo hacia Draco —. Es por eso que aún no vienen los demás a verte, incluso Andrómeda… todos están a la espera de que Mickel te deje recibir visitas… Gael a desplegado todo el encanto que puede tener por estos días para convencerlo de que lo dejen entrar unos minutos tan siquiera —Harry sonrió un poco más y se inclinó hacia él, mientras Draco lo observaba en silencio —, pero Mickael es muy estricto… te ha cuidado muy bien todo este tiempo, y no piensa dejar de hacerlo ahora, es lo que me dijo.

Harry suponía cómo se sentía Draco, habiendo despertado de pronto, encontrándose embarazado y adolorido, enfrentándose a que había estado ausente por meses y que habían pasado muchas cosas durante ese tiempo.

—Yo… —Draco se aclaró un poco la garganta, le era difícil hablar, parecer presente —¿Cuánto tiempo más estaré así?

—Poco a poco —Harry dudó, tenía deseos de besarlo, de abrazarlo y encerrarlo entre sus brazos, prometerle que nunca más lo dejaría fuera de su protección, que nadie nunca más lo lastimaría, aunque sabía que era un deseo poco realizable.

Draco apretó un poco los labios y miró alrededor, era la primera vez que observaba la habitación con tanto detenimiento. Era un lugar de techos altos, paredes blancas, sin cuadros ni mucho adorno. Al fondo había dos puertas, que llevaban a un pequeño armario y al baño, una mesa de noche a cada lado de la cama alta y la mesa y sillas para las niñas en medio del espacio vacío entre su cama y el baño.

—¿Es la clínica? —preguntó finalmente, mirando a Harry nuevamente. Éste asintió rápidamente.

—Cuando ocurrió… aquello, te trajimos directamente aquí… Mickael se encargó de todo… San Mungo estuvo descartado porque sé que no te gusta y porque aquí tendrías mejor atención, y un poco de privacidad…

Draco asintió lentamente.

—¿Podrías explicarme nuevamente cómo es que…?

Harry apretó los labios y jaló la silla más cerca a la cama, Draco, con algo de esfuerzo, apretó sus manos, instándolo de esta manera a hablar.

—Esto es duro… —Harry sintió de que su garganta se secaba y que un temblor se apoderaba de sus manos. La presión de las manos de Draco, tibias y débiles, lo hizo sentirse más inseguro.

—Lo siento…

—No, no, está bien, debo decírtelo…

Draco escuchó por segunda vez el relato, solo que esta vez su mente estaba más despierta, ya no tenía tanto sueño ni se sentía tan atontado… solo un poco quizá.

Pese a todas las preguntas que tenía en mente, dejó que Harry continuara hasta el final, en la forma en que su garganta se apretaba, en que la voz se le cortaba, estaba implícito lo difícil que era hacer aquel relato, y sería peor no dejarlo hacer todo de un solo tirón.

—No es que no tuvieran fe, era solo que… estuviste muerto por unos minutos, y los comas mágicos son muy complicados, la magia es inestable y no se sabe cuál es el resultado… Por suerte ningún corte llegó al abdomen, pero sí comprometieron partes importantes... cuando llegamos aquí pasaste cuarenta y ocho horas críticas, no sabíamos si, pese a la ayuda del bebé, podrías lograrlo… yo… —Harry negó con la cabeza y se soltó de Draco, se puso en pie y caminó hacia el otro lado de la habitación, Draco entonces notó que en ese lado se encontraba una amplia ventana.

—Harry…

—Lo siento… —Harry suspiró y se giró para encararlo nuevamente —fueron tiempos duros… Hasta hace dos días lo eran… antes de que despertaras y pese al tiempo que pasó, todos llaman y preguntan por ti todos los días… vienen cada vez que pueden, solo a sentarse en la sala de espera y hacer eso… esperar… Yo te esperaba cada día, cada noche… siempre me repetía: "ha llegado hasta aquí, ha pasado un día más, lo logrará", sin embargo empezaba a creer que si bien te podrías mantener con vida por ahora, cuando el bebé naciera, te perdería… y no sabía qué hacer al respecto… Nunca sabré qué hacer si es que te pierdo… —Harry agachó la cabeza y luego negó con la cabeza.

—Yo… —Draco estaba abrumado, tal vez necesitaría más que unas horas para asimilar todo. Los vengadores, su ataque, su muerte, su coma y luego despertar meses después…

—Necesitas tiempo… todos lo necesitamos, lo entiendo, esto debe ser tan confuso para ti —asintió Harry, tratando de sonreír y caminando hacia la cama.

—¿Te enojaste?

Harry frunció el ceño, y observó a Draco por un largo momento, aparentemente sin entender la pregunta.

—Por el bebé, por lo que había hecho —aclaró Draco, pensando que si había un tema en el que Harry no había profundizado mucho, era en su embarazo.

—Gael lo sabía… él fue quien me lo dijo… justo cuando… Cuando estabas muerto en tu oficina —Harry se sentó, en lugar de la silla, en la cama, junto a Draco, y tomó sus manos, llevándolas hasta sus labios para luego besarlas, mientras sentía a Draco temblar.

—Yo… se lo dije esa tarde, le dije que era posible que lo estuviera, pero no le aseguré nada…

—¿Tú lo sabías? —preguntó Harry, sin soltar sus manos.

—Sí…

Harry apretó un poco los labios y asintió.

—Pero lo supe esa noche, había ido a la fábrica a hacer algo… no me acuerdo qué, y pensaba en el bebé, y decidí hacer otra prueba, pese a que había hecho una pocos días antes… luego… ellos llegaron, no tuve tiempo de decírtelo, de decírselo a nadie.

Harry desvió la mirada hacia un lado, Draco, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, fue consciente de sus sentimientos… no le había pasado desde que había despertado y ni siquiera había pensado en ello.

—Lo lamento —murmuró Draco, Harry giró rápidamente hacia él.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Sabes de qué hablo, de mi obstinación, de haber empezado a tomar las pociones sin avisarte… de todo lo que pasó en esa época…

—Yo estaba asustado… sentía como que me faltaba algo… estabas… estabas muerto. Y entonces Gael dijo eso, él sabía que estabas embarazado, y yo ni siquiera me había enterado que habías empezado a tomar las pociones. Pero eso no me importó, sólo que pensé que te había perdido y que un instante después volviste. Cuando estuve aquí, a tu lado, al principio no hacía más que pensar en que tenías que recuperarte, que tenías motivos para hacerlo… y que esos motivos no necesariamente eran volver a mí, sino a tus hijos, a las niñas y a este nuevo bebé, ese que habías decidido tener sin importarte mi opinión o lo que pensara al respecto…

—No es así, Harry —interrumpió Draco, sintiendo una pena muy grande en el pecho, su niño pareció percibirla también, porque comenzó a moverse lentamente, como si quisiera llamar su atención.

—Pasaron muchas cosas esos días… antes de que atacaran los vengadores, y lo entiendo, no estaba en casa, no cumplía tal como habíamos acordado, pero tenía una razón, y era importante, y te pedí que me comprendieras —Harry tomó una bocanada de aire y se inclinó un poco más hacia el frente, para apartar un poco el cabello de la frente de Draco —¡Lo sé! Yo no tengo derecho a protestar, la magia de este bebé fue lo que te mantuvo anclado aquí, pero no dejo de pensar en que no confiaste en mí… Es una estupidez —suspiró, apartándose, las manos de Draco lo sujetaron por los brazos, impidiéndole apartarse.

—Confiaba en ti, siempre he confiado… pero yo tenía esto aquí dentro, mi madre, alguien… no lo sé ya, me decían una y otra vez que debía tenerlo, que era el momento, y tú no me decías nada…

—Amo a este niño, ¿de acuerdo? —aclaró Harry, solo porsiacaso, y para confirmarlo, puso una mano en el abdomen de Draco, sintiendo el cosquilleo de magia —este bebé y yo hemos hablado mucho… sobre todo en las madrugadas, cuando era muy tarde, veía que se movía, lo sentía y… le contaba de ti, de lo maravilloso que eres y lo genial que la iba a pasar con las niñas y con nosotros cuando estuviera un poco más grande… Pese a que podía significar tu muerte, esperaba a este niño con muchas ansias… porque sabía que era lo que tú querías.

—Pero aún así no lo entendías… —complementó Draco.

Harry negó con la cabeza.

—Yo… —Draco deseó tener un poco más de facilidad de movimiento, deseo poder hacer algo más que solo agitar las manos —te amo Harry, y lo sabes, amo a las niñas y amo a este bebé. Lamento que mi comportamiento en el pasado te haya herido, u ofendido, pero no lamento haberte engañado ni haber tomado las pociones… eso es algo que no voy a lamentar nunca, pese a lo que eso pueda significar. Tú nunca estabas en casa, y no me decías nada de nada. Pudiste explicarme, pudiste contarme y no lo hiciste. Yo tuve que tomar algunas decisiones y algunos riesgos.

—Estás siendo un poco injusto —replicó Harry —. O muy injusto, en realidad —agregó.

—Yo no lo creo así —respondió Draco.

—Si no te dije nada fue porque no quería hacerte sufrir, o preocuparte, sé lo delicado que es el tema de tu madre y lo que le pasó. Y sé también que el tener un grupo de ex mortífagos sueltos, buscando venganza no era algo tranquilizador… Sólo pensé en tú bien.

—Debiste decírmelo —contestó Draco, con mirada fría.

Harry entrecerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza.

—No puedo creer que no lo entiendas…

—Y yo no puedo creer que no me lo dijeras —rebatió Draco, cada vez más enojado.

—¡Bien!— exclamó Harry, cruzando la habitación y saliendo hacia el pasillo.

Draco apretó los ojos y se preguntó qué tan ridículo se vería llorando en ese momento, porque era lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Se giró en la cama con una lentitud llena de dolor y subió las mantas hasta el cuello, cerró los ojos y pensó que debía volver a tener su varita a mano, para hacer cosas como apagar las luces. Harry volvería. Lo sabía. Harry y él se amaban. Y habían cosas que podían haber salido mal, ambos se habían lastimado alguna vez, él más a Harry de lo que Harry a él, siendo honestos, pero sabía que lo que tenían era muy grande para que se acabara. Se repitió aquella conclusión una y otra vez, mirando la pared blanca o la mesa pequeña con papeles coloreados sobre ella y las diminutas sillas, preguntándose cuántas tardes habrían pasado allí las niñas, a la espera de que despertara…

La puerta se abrió nuevamente, Draco apretó los ojos, sabía que se trataba de Harry, por supuesto.

—Yo he sentido en carne propia lo que es perderte… es el dolor más grande que he sentido en mi vida. Es la sensación más aterradora y escalofriante que he tenido, y no se lo deseo a nadie. Jamás —dijo Harry, poniéndose delante de Draco y mirándolo fijamente, su declaración logró hacer que Draco abriera los ojos, rojos y algo húmedos —Yo he hecho cosas tontas, y tú has hecho cosas tontas —Harry sonrió un poco ante la mueca de Draco —, pero este bebé definitivamente no es una de esas cosas. Te entiendo, ¿de acuerdo? —Draco asintió lentamente —, yo no estaba allí y tú lo querías… y no es que yo no lo quisiera, tenía miedo, eso era todo. Yo… amo a ese bebé tanto como amo a Sofía y Zoe, y te agradezco… realmente te agradezco que, pese a todo, hayas decidido seguir tu instinto y darme algo más que amar y adorar…

—Harry… —Draco apartó un poco los cobertores y jaló las manos de Harry hacia él.

—Ahora debemos cuidarte, cuidarte mucho para que tú y el bebé estén bien, ¿de acuerdo?, debes hacer caso y cuidarte mucho…

—Sí…

Harry sonrió un poco y se soltó de Draco, para luego caminar hacia la puerta que llevaba al armario, lo abrió con lentitud y Draco pudo ver apenas unas cuantas prendas colgadas, sacó de allí una caja muy pequeña y se la entregó a Draco.

—¿Un regalo?

—Lo compré hace unos meses… supuse que era algo que tú le comprarías… tú estabas en coma y no había forma de que lo hicieras… eso también se lo conté al bebé, aunque no pudiera ver lo que era…

Harry hizo una mueca y ayudó a Draco a abrir la caja, dentro había una túnica diminuta, muy pequeña, con el escudo y los colores de Slytherin. Draco entendió, efectivamente eso era algo que él hubiera comprado, les había comprado unas parecidas a las niñas antes de que nacieran.

Draco sonrió y asintió, antes de dejar la prenda con cuidado dentro de la caja nuevamente.

—¿Sabes que desde que he despertado he querido hacer algo?

—¿Qué cosa? —preguntó Harry, algo extrañado.

Draco le hizo una seña a Harry para que se acercara, tanto que quedaron a escasos centímetros. Harry empezó a sospechar de qué se trataba.

—Perdonarás mi poca movilidad —susurró Draco, mientras levantaba una mano para sujetarse del hombro de Harry.

Harry no respondió, se inclinó hacia el frente y besó sus labios con lentitud… meses y meses de no sentirlo, de no tenerlo entre sus brazos ni sentir su calor, su aroma, su magia…

Draco se sintió en la gloria, mientras rememoraba el sabor de Harry, mientras sentía su energía revoloteando alrededor. Cuando se apartaron, soltó un gruñido descontento.

—Te extrañé mucho —susurró Harry, sin despegarse del todo de él.

—Y yo… —replicó Draco, sin querer soltarlo. No lo soltaría nunca. No podría hacerlo.


End file.
